Natsuki
by j.d.y
Summary: The YYH gang has to take a baby kitsune back to its mother as a mission, but when they all get attached to the baby, will they be able to leave her in her mother's care? Will love blossom between someone and the kitsune's momther? Updated Thursdays!
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke walked down the street enjoying the feel of the cool night air on his face. He was tired and sore, they had been fighting demons all day long. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had been fighting nonstop since nine o'clock that morning. The horde of demons just wouldn't stop coming. They all wanted to rip the four boys apart, doing this would make them famous, they would be hailed as the strongest. That's what they wanted. All the demons had died on their little quest, the four spirit detectives killing every last one of them. Yusuke was covered in blood and wanted nothing more then to go to bed, he knew that no one else could see the blood on him, unless you could see demons or were one yourself. He felt dirty, but he just kept on walking. What other choice did he have? If he got home, he could take a shower and then go to bed, hoping to sleep in late tomorrow. He knew that probley wouldn't happen, but he still wished it would. _Would things have been simplier if I just stayed dead?_ Yusuke thought to himself. He knew that things wouldn't have been and was happy to be alive again, but soemtimes he wondered, should he have just stayed dead? Able to watch people living their lives, posses people, and just annoy as many as he could. Yet he was happy, because he had Kieko, his mother, and all of his friends. He just wished that sometimes life wasn't so damn hard.

He was in walking through the door of his home now. His mother sprawled out on the couch. In his thinking he hadn't even realized that he was home, til he had nearly tripped over his mother. He headed striaght for the bathroom, not even getting clothes from his room. He was already in the shower, the hot water making him sleepy, when he felt the familiar energy surround him.

" Fuck No! Fuck you little bastard toddler! I just got home, I am not going on another mission, you bastard! Find Hiei and have him do it. The little fucker loves to be bathed in blood." Yusuke cursed, letting out a few more choice words directed at the demigod known as Koenma or toddler. Yusuke finally stopped ranting. He looked around to see the rest of his team there, already. They all stared at him, laughing. Even Hiei was laughing.

" Yusuke what happened? You were seriously in the shower, when Botan opened the portal? God thats great, I mean you should have waited a few minutes. That way you would have known if we were needed or not." Said Kuwabara, laughing. He had turned his head away, not wanting to see his naked friend.

" Well I was tired and wanted to get some sleep. So I jumped in the shower and then was going to get some sleep, but a certain fucking bastard had to call me." Yusuke said, hitting Kuwabara, before glaring at Koenma. Koenma ducked behind his desk, never seeing Yusuke so mad before. He looked like he was going to kill him, and he wanted to be away from him.

" Botan, get Yusuke some clothes, or at least a towel. Please. I don't want to hear him whine anymore. It just drives me insane." Koenma said, trying not to look at Yusuke. Botan quickly threw a shirt and some pants at Yusuke, trying not to look at him. He quickly put them on, ignoring the chuckles, trying to be covered up with coughs. Key word trying.

" Koenma why did you wish to see us at such a late hour? If I may ask." Kurama asked, curious. He didn't want to be there anymore than Yusuke, but he knew acting like a child wasn't goig to help, so he decided to just be nice about it. He turned towards Koenma, waiting patiently for his answer.

'' Well something came up and well I needed you four to take care of it." He knew that they were going to be mad, that was an understatement. But he had to, if he didn't he would have an angry kitsune demon on his back. Plus what had to be done was important, the kitsune he didn't want breathing down his neck was well one of the most powerful demons alive and she knew all the secrets of the spirit world. Including his greatest weakness. She was threatening him, that she would tell everything, if he didn't deliver what he promised to her. This was urgent and they were all going to be pissed that they would be delivering a package.

" What came up? Why do you neeed all four of us? Like Yusuke said, couldn't you have just let Hiei do it. He does love to fight." Kuwabara said, earning him a glare from the hybrid demon.

" Like you're one to talk. You're just weak, if you complain about a mission, just because you're tired." Hiei smirked. He was irrated as well, and well he was just as tired. He wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep, but the damn toddler had bothered him as well. He had enjoyed when Yusuke had been cussing Koenma out the whole time.

" Will you all just shut up?" Koenma yelled, he wanted to give them, their mission and then let the five of them leave. He didn't want to be taking care of her any longer." Listen you mission is to take a baby back to its mother in the demon world. Now this might not sound all that dangerou-"

" You made me get out of my shower and not allow me to be in bed over a baby? You mother fucking dirty lowdown bastard toddler. I am going back to bed. I swear if you bother me, you will die." Yusuke yelled, his voice louder than Koenma. Hiei was about ready to leave as well, before Botan walked in. She held a toddler in her arms. The toddler was only about two, it had two balck fpx ears on her head. Her hair was to her waist and it was silver and black. She had a black tail, with silver streaks through it. The little fox girl had a white gown on. She was sleeping, her arrival quieting the loud group.

" Koenma, sir? Here is the baby, ready for Yusuke and the others to take to the demon world. Her things are rigth outside the door. Is her mother still threatening to reveal all the secrets of the spirit world, if you don't bring her daughter back to her?" Botan asked, cuddling the little demon. She was so cute.

" So let me get ths straight. You want us four to take this baby back to the demon world, to her mother, because the mother is threatening the spirit world?And the only way to calm her is to give her back her kit?" Kurama said, walking over and taking the baby right out of Botan's arms. He was a kitsune himself, the baby was a kitsune as well, a child but still. She seemed to be a mixture of two fox breeds. She seemed to be the offspring of a silver and a moon kitsune. He wondered, who the parents were. Both breeds of foxes were very rare, the moon kitsune being even more rare and powerful. He was a silver kitsune, himself, so naturely he was curious.

" Yes. Her mother is one of the most powerful demons ever known. While she was away, about a year ago, demons captured her baby and took it to the human world. She has been looking ever since. We found her, and when Tsuki found out, she ordered that I bring her baby to her. I told her that I would bring her baby would be brought to her, and that is where you guys come in. The child is very sought after. Many would wish to have the child to use over Tsuki. So I want you guys to take the baby to her, and I mean personally put the baby in her arms. Do not give her to any servants, give her to Tsuki. So please you will be doing the world a big favor if you do this, because if something happens to the baby, she will bring her wrath down on earth. She has quite a temper, especially when it comes to her kit." Koenma explained.

" Well I guess we have to take care of this mission. Can we at least go home and go to sleep?" Kurama asked, knowing that they weren't going to get out of this.

" What I'm not taking care of a baby! That isn't a mission worthy of our time." Yusuke complained, still angry. He wanted to choke the life out of Koenma. He was about to go on ranting when he heard a cry. The baby had woken up, crying. She wailed, big tears flowing down her face. Botan ran over to Kurama, grabbing the child from his arms and cradling the baby. She glared daggers at Yusuke.

" Yusuke be quiet. She needs to sleep. And even if you do wait til tomorrow to go the demon world, you all have to stay at the same place, because the child is going with you. Tsuki, the baby's mother and King Enma do not like each other and King Enma has declared that the child of the most annoying demon be out of his home tonight. So be quiet and let the child sleep." Botan said, she sounded angry and cold. Yusuke shook his head yes at her, not wanting to make her angry. She watched him, before setting the child into his arms. Yusuke looked confused, Botan walked out of the room to return a minute later. She carried a diaper bag, which she gave to Hiei.

" Who's place are we staying at? I don't think we should stay at Kurama's. Hiei doesn't have a place. So that leaves me house and Urmeshie's." Kuwabara said,as Yusuke grumbled in frustration. The baby was awake and pulling at the flippy ends of his hair. When he tried to get her to stop, she would nip at his fingers. It was sorta funny and adorable.

" Stay at Yusuke's. It's easier plus Yusuke's mom will probley be asleep the whole time. Also since none of you have asked and well you need to know, the childs name is Natsuki.'' Said Koenma. He wanted them to leave. He was tired too and wanted to get some sleep. Botan hugged the little toddler with a wish that she would come see her soon. Before the four boys and one baby fell through the portal.

* * *

*Natsuki means vegatation and moon in japanese

*Tsuki means moon in japaneses

i have had this idea in my head for a while. plus i want to have 2 fics going at once, i like to switch off between the two. they have to watch a . well please review. plus to those who read Kagome' choice, i updated today. bye


	2. Sleeping

CHapter 2

They landed in a thump and God did it hurt. Somehow in their falling through the portal, Yusuke landed on the bottom, with Kurama landing next to him. Kuwabara landed on top of them, with Hiei seeming to land on his back on top of Kuwabara's back. They all landed in Yusuke's still running shower, Natsuki sitting on top of Hiei's stomach, giggling.

" Couldn't he have put us outside the shower, not inside the shower. Kuwabara get the hell off, right now. Move it, now." Yusuke ordered, angry. He began to get up, pushing the others off when a voice stopped him.

" Yusuke stop. If you get up now Natsuki might get hurt. I don't think we want her to be harmed, we are to protect her, I don't think she is allowed to even get a scratch. So wait a second. Hiei since she is sitting on you, pick her up and get out of the shower." Kurama said, thinking about what would happen if they took the kit back to its mother harmed. He knew the mother kitsune would probley kill them, kitsune mothers were very protective over their kits.

" Hn." Hiei said, his thoughts going in the same direction of Kurama's. He didn't want the anger of a mother kitsune on his head. He picked Natsuki up, and jumped out of the shower tub, landing on the window sill. She seemed to like Hiei, reaching for his hair, giving the gravity defiying hair a nice tug. Hiei held her from his body, as far as his arms would allow. He had pulled her hands from his hair, as she now began to cry. He stood there not knowing what to do.

" Hiei allow her to play with your hair. Just shut her up. Do anything that gets her to stop crying." Kuwabara said, falling to heap on the floor. Hiei brought Natsuki closer to his body, allowing her to play with his hair. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, with what seemed as much force as she had. Hiei scrowled in discust, he already hated this mission. He hated the little girl in his arms, who seemed to like him so much. She pratically had a death grip on him, her face snuggled into his neck. Yusuke was finally getting out of the tub, when he looked at Hiei. He bust out laughing seeing how angry Hiei looked and how happy the baby looked. Hiei glared at him, using his one hand to draw his katana. All of a sudden, vines covered Hiei, they snaked along his form seperating the baby from his hold and dropping her on the ground. She seemed clueless, clapping her hands at the flowers that swarmed around her.

" What the? How did all of those vines cover Hiei? Kurama did you do it?" Yusuke asked, surpirsed. He knew Kurama controled plants, but did he really consider Hiei that much of a threat. He didn't know what was going on.

" Well Natsuki is half silver kitsune, half moon kitsune. A silver kitsune as you know controls plants, while moon kitsune control plants and several of the other elements to control. Moon kitsune are the most rare and powerful kitsune there are. They are only concieved and born on the full moon. There are so little moon kitsunes that to find a mate is very rare. It looks like her mother mated with a silver kitsune, to have a child. I think the kits powers thought Hiei was a threat, so they acted up to protect her." Kurama said, wondering over the Tsuki. He had heard the name somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He wondered how he could figure out this puzzel.

" Oh okay. Well what are we going to do? How are we going to get Hiei out of there?" Kuwabara asked, walking over to Natsuki. He leaned down, gently picking up the baby. He held her snuggly, not wanting to drop her.

" Well let me cut them away. If I can get control over the vines, I'll make them let him go." Kurama said, using his you-kai to take control over the vines. He made them let go off the hybrid demon, who quickly sheathed his katana. He wasn't going through that again, even if the child interested him. He would keep far away from the baby. Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei eye the child waryily.

" How old is she anyway? The stupid toddler didn't tell us that. Kurama if you had to guess, how old do you think she is?" Yusuke asked. He wanted this mission over as quickly, but he was so tired. He wanted to run to his bed and jump in. He was now soaking wet, though. He would have to change first, and then get everyone else something to wear. It would probley be another half an hour to an hour before he could get some sleep. He hoped that he could sleep in.

" She's probley about a year to two years old. She probley doesn't even remember her mother, Tsuki. Hiei do you know of a demon kitsune named Tsuki? I've heard the name, but can't remember where." Kurama asked. At the mention of her mother's name, Natsuki seemed to become more alert. She looked around as if looking for her mother. Kurama noticed. " Well nevermind, I think she does know who her mother is. I guess I was wrong about that."

" Well I've heard of the name, just like you have. All I know is that she rules some lands to the South. I don't know much more than that. She stays out of the public eye of other lands. The demons of her lands supposely love their leader. That's all I know." Hiei said. He eyed the child again, glaring at the idiot holding her.

" Thanks Hiei. Well at least we know where she lives, or well the area. Let's get some sleep, I for one am tired. I don't know where you guys are sleeping, but whoever gets to the bed first gets the bed." Kurama said, walking out of the bathroom. Within a second, Yusuke grabbed the collar of Kurama's shirt, yanking him back. He ran infront of him, claiming it was his bed, he was going to sleep in it. Kuwabara followed after, after dropping the baby into Kurama's arms. Kurama looked down at Natsuki, who looked back at him. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She shook her head like they were idiots. She patted the side of his face, like he was a child, giggling the whole time. Hiei was already gone, probley sitting on the window sill in Yusuke's room. Kurama followed after them, Natsuki twirling his red hair around her tiny fingers. She playfully tugged on it, smiling. When he entered Yusuke's bed room, he looked around to see everyone. Yusuke was changing into a shirt and boxers,  
Kuwabara following his lead. Hiei was alomst dry, using his fire abilities to dry his clothes. He wasn't paying attention and he was thrown a big shirt and shorts. He handed Natsuki over to Kuwabara, who bounced the little girl up and down, who giggled and smiled the whole time. Yusuke grabbed some blankets, handing them off to his friends.

" What are we going to do about her? I mean where is she going to sleep?" Yusuke asked, scanning his room for a place for her to sleep. Hiei not wanting to hear their mouths any longer, grabbed the diaper bag, pulling out a blanket. He handed it to Yusuke, before returning to the wondow sill.

" Well kits do sleep normally with their mothers. I guess we could allow her to sleep next to one of us. It will serve the same purpose." Kurama said, eyeing each of them.

" How about you? You have long hair, like a girl. No offense, it's just you might remind her of a girl. Or her mother." Yusuke said, hoping she didn't end up sleeping with him. At least not tonight.

" Well kits normally like to be warm and the person who generates the most body heat here is Hiei. So she would sleep better and longer with Hiei." Kurama said, hopping to pawn the child off on Hiei. Hie glared at the lot of them, knowing what they were doing.

" Yea, Hiei. She seems to like you. Well she likes all of us, but come on you're the warmest here." Kuwabara said, still playing with Natsuki. Hiei turned to glare at him, but he just couldn't with the baby in his arms. He would allow her to sleep with him tonight. That was it. He walked over grabbed Natsuki from Kuwabara, then grabbed her blanket from Yusuke, before settling back on the window sill. Natsuki grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself, before using her tail as her pillow. She slept right in the crook of Hiei's arm. She seemed to understand that it was time to go to sleep.

" Awwww. Hiei being the nice big brother." Yusuke joked, earning him another glare. He laughed harder.

" This is the only night. Tomorrow she sleeps with you, detective." Hiei said, harshly. He leande back against the window sill wall, closing his eyes. Yusuke mumbled something unintelligible. He fell back onto his bed, thinking about the stupid mission. He was asleep in seconds. Kuwabara layed down on the floor, falling asleep quickly. Kurama sat down in the recliner chair, before putting the foot rest up and leaning as far back as he could. He too was asleep too. Hiei opened his eyes, looking at the group. He glanced down at the sleeping Natsuki, he wondered if her mother was as powerful as everyone said she was. She would be good for a fight. He fell asleep thinking of fighting.

* * *

well hope you like this chapter alot. so yea please review, Natsuki loves to play with hair. if you have any ideas that babies do like to do share them with me. so bye.


	3. Kitsune Bonding

Chapter 3

/Youko's thoughts/

*Kurama's thoughts*

Kurama awoke feeling much better than he had the night before. The night before he had been tired and groogy, now he was well rested. He looked around the room he was in, it looked different than his room. His red hair was all tangled, a complete mess, but he still looked beautiful. He was confused til he remembered the mission. He was in Yusuke's room, recognition shone in his green eyes. He noticed that everyone else was asleep, even Hiei. Yusuke was sprawled out on his bed, his one arm and leg hanging off. Kuwabara was on his stomach, reselmbing a bear rug, yet he wasn't dead. Thank heavens for that! Hiei was still sitting in the window sill, but he his body seemed to be snuggled around something. Kurama figured that he should check on Natsuki, he had a little brother, he knew they needed to be changed. He guessed that he would be doing most of the looking after of the child, since he was the only one who knew anything about babies. His mother had had a baby and he helped her take care of it. He go out of the chair as quickly as he could, trying not to wake the others. His footsteps were barely audible, as he approached the window sill. Kurama noticed slightly that Hiei and Natsuki looked cute sleeping. Hiei always had such a peaceful face when he sleeped, and well the baby just made it look cute. Kurama leaned over and grabbed the sleeping baby from Hiei's arms, he made sure to watch Hiei the whole time, he didn't want to lose his head. He finally managed to get Natsuki out of Hiei's arms. He had been holding on to her, like she was in danger and they were running. Kurama wished he had gotten a picture of Hiei and Natsuki together, it was just such a good laugh. He chuckled once more, before heading out of the room, after grabbing the diaper bag.

_/What do we have here? Why are you holding a kit?/_ Youko asked, yawning. The bandit had finally woken from his nap. Kurama could see the demon thief make a curious face.

_*Well our mission is to take this kit back to the demon world to her mother. We kinda have to. Well now that you're awa-*_ Kurama was cut off, as the thief started going off in a rant.

_/We're going to the demon world? Wait did you say mother? As in a female. Her mother is probley beautiful, and smart. Maybe I can get her to fall for me. I wonder what she looks like? She's probley some type of normal kitsune. I wonder what type of kitsune she is? If I knew what type of kitsune she was I would at least know her hair color./_ Youko was going on, til Kurama stopped him. Youko was giving Kurama a headache. He wished the kitsune would have slept alittle bit longer, just alittle bit longer. He loved it when the bandit was quiet, he didn't have to hear his voice that split his attention.

_*Youko, this kitsune probley has a mate to have a child. And I know that the kitsune mother is either a moon or silver kitsune, since her daughter is half silver and half moon kitsune. Yes we are going to the demon world, we have to take this kit back use your imagintion when you picture her, we have no idea what she looks like. Except that her name is Tsuki.*_ At the moment something weird happened.

An image of a woman entered both their minds. Her beauty stunning both of them. They had never seen such a beautiful woman. Her black hair hund straight around her face, a few pieces blowing in the wind. Two black ears, were on the top of her head, they were tipped with silver. The woman's face was beautiful, with black eyes that had silver in them, resembling the night sky. The woman's eyes were just like Natsuki's. A tail swished itself back and forth, it was black, with a few strands here and there of silver and dark blue. She had an elegant spring kimono on, black and purple flowers covered the kimono. Light blue flowers were mixed in, the back color of the dress being lighter purple. A single silver flower rested behind the female's fox's left ear. A fan covered in flowers the color of her dress rested in her small right hand. She was smiling, as her other hand wrestled on her hip. She had a beautiful figure, the rare ones that people always wish for. Kurama and Youko wished they could touch her, to talk to her, hear her voice wihich was probley just as beautiful as she was. Then too quickly for them, the image faded.

_*Youko why did you fo that? Do you know this Tsuki? Is that her?*_ Kurama asked, the womans face lingering in his mind, not nearly as beautiful as it had been before.

_/I didn't do that. It was the child. She is a moon kitsune, they have that ability. That and we silver kitsunes can use a plant to do the same thing. So she either used the plant or her moon kitsune powers to show us that woman. That is probley the only memory she has of her mother. We must take good care of this little kit, I fear her mother. Plus her mother might reward us for taking such good care of her little kit./_ Youko though licking his lips.

Their attention turning towards the kit in their arms. Natsuki removed her hand from his cheek, smiling. She playfully pulled a lock of his red hair, nipping at his fingers when he tried to get her to stop. She used her other hand to pull on the right corner of his mouth. Kurama smiled, the kit removing her hand, clapping. She giggled, letting her guard let her know that she was happy.

" Did you show me that? Here let me show you my mother since, you were so kind to show me yours." He said, chuckling as she stared at him confused. He placed his hand on her cheek, already having the plant grown in his hand. Natsuki placed her hand over his, as he showed her his mother. She smiled, placing her hand against his cheek, showing him a memory of her in her mother's arms. Again Kurama froze as he saw the beautiful kitsune. Youko began to make comments, saying how beautiful she was. He failed to notice the woman walking up to him.

" Kurama-kun are you okay? What are you doing in my apartment this early? Who's baby is this?" Atsuko asked. Her gaze on the baby in Kurama's arms.

" Well I stayed the night. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are all asleep." Kurama said, smelling a new smell.

" Oh my God. Who's baby? It couldn't be one of your boys could it? If Yusuke had a kid, and didn't tell me, he's in trouble. To betray Kieko like that! My stupid son. Or if one of the other guys had a kid. Wait Kurama is that baby yours? Are you staying here, so you can hind her from your mother?" Atsuko asked, freaking out. The bottle in he her hands, hitting the ground when she considered Natsuki to be her granddaughter.

" No, no, no. Listen we have a mission to deliver this baby to her mother in the demon world. And we all stayed here last night, because we are leaving today." Kurama said, sighing. Yusuke's mother could sure react when it came to her son, but so could his mother. He can't believe that she even thought that Natsuki was his or Yusuke's or anyone elses.

_/For her to even think Hiei would be able to get a woman pregant. No one would except the little fucker./_Youko commented, smirking. Kurama shook his head at the comment, before Atsuko grabbed the baby in her arms. He went to grab her back before he noticed how happy the two of them were. Atsuko was smiling, cuddling the kit in her arms. Natsuki was smiling as well, running her fingers through the older woman's hair. She seemed to approve of the woman so much. Kurama smiled as he watched the two of them, Atsuko was so different that she normally was. _Was this the way she was when Yusuke was a baby? If so why did she change?_ Kurama asked himself.

" She needs a diaper change. Is that her diaper bag? Are there diapers in there?" Atsuko asked, pointing to the diaper bag Kurama had slung over his shoulder. Kurama was only able to nod, before Atsuko took it from him. She put Natsuki down on her couch, searching through the bag. Kurama sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh. Natsuki crawled over to him, onto his lap. She reached her fingers in the air, towards his face. He realized what she wanted and allowed her to touch his face. She showed him an image of a bottle of formula. Then another of Botan and then one of Atsuko going through her diaper bag.

_/She has a smart and clever mind. She will be a great thief when she gets older, plus her charm just seems to get what she wants./_ Youko thought, staring down at the kit.

_*I doubt her mother wants her to become a thief, neither would the spirit world. She is cute though. I wonder what her mother acts like. I mean we know what she looks like, but what she acts like is a complete mystery* _Kurama added, both of them loved mysteries more than anything. They had to figure out this one out.

" Found it!" Exclaimed Atsuko,as she pulled out a diaper. In her other hand was a blanket. She layed the blanket down on the couch, taking Natsuki from Kurama. She quickly changed the diaper, before looking for an outfit in the bag. The gown Natsuki had been wearing was on the floor. Kurama watched the baby as she played with a flower that he gave her. She played with the rose, admiring its beauty. Suddenly Atsuko picked up the baby, Natsuki dropping the rose. Atsuko placed a pink dress over the little kit's head. Atsuko squeled " You are so adorable! Kurama-kun isn't she so cute?"

" Yes Atsuko-kun. She is very cute." Kurama paused, hearing a noise in the bedroom. " I think your son and the others are awake." He said before settling further into the couch. '' You guys are not to leave til I come back, got it? I need to go out and get you guys some baby stuff. This will not last long." Atsuko said, placing Natsuki in Kurama's arms, before grabbing her wallet and running out the door.

" Why was my mom so excited? She seemed happy beyond all reason." Yusuke said, yawning. Kurama turned his head to see Yusuke plop down on the couch. Kuwabara joined the two of them, while Hiei just sat down on the window sill.

" I think she went out shopping for Natsuki. saying how we needed more things for her. Natsuki was changed by your mom. She seems to adore babies." Kurama said. Yusuke rolled his eyes at him.

" Urameshie can I get something to eat?" Kuwabara asked. Already getting up.

" Sure go ahead. Hey Kurama can you cook? We know you make good breakfast. The rest of us will watch Natsuki." Yusuke asked, hoping to get breakfast, where he didn't have to make it. Kurama sighed, running his hand through his hair. Natsuki looked up at Yusuke when he said her name. She reached for him, Yusuke extended his arms to pick her up. He allowed her to pat his face, before leaving her hand there.

" Yusuke, she's going too." Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence, Yusuke gasped. He was frozen for a second, before he blinked, looking down at Natsuki.

" What the fuck was that? Who was that?" He yelled, he once again stared down at Natsuki.

" She has the ability to put images in peoples heads due to her moon kitsune mother. What did she show you? Let me guess she showed you a kitsune? A female one to be exact." Kurama said calmly. He noticed that Hiei inched closer to the baby, with interest. Kuwabara was also moving closer to Yusuke to stare at the baby. The baby seemed happy with the attention.

" Yea. It was a female kitsune. She was beautiful. Who was she?" Yusuke stammered.

" That was her mother, it has to be. She looks like Natsuki if you paid enough attention. Watch her while I make breakfast." Kurama said, turning towards the kitchen. He heard gasps, as Hiei and Kuwabara held Natsuki and she repeated the process. Soon Kurama finished making the food and they were all eating. Yusuke was feeding Natsuki a bottle of formula. Hiei ate some ice cream, that he had found in the fridge. All of a sudden Atsuko ran in the room, with a few bags in her hands.

" I got all the things you will need to look after a baby. This way you won't have to worry about it. By the way, your friend Botan, told me to tell you to all get ready and pack whatever you would need and then she could come to get you. So go take some showers, while I pack the baby's diaper bag. Oh and when you run out of supplies, if you do, just use the communacator and she will bring more." Atsuko said, taking Natsuki from Yusuke. She burped her, and turned around. " Go, be off with you! Go get ready to leave. Go get in the shower. That means you to Hiei. I don't care if you are afraid of the water, get a grip on your fears." Atsuko yelled.

" I'm not afraid of water." And with that Hiei headed off to wash his clothes and take a shower in the shower. About an hour later, they were all ready. Everyone had what they needed and Hiei was holding Natsuki much to his dismay. They all had clean clothes on. Kuwabara held the diaper bag, whil Yusuke and Kurama held all their things they would need, well for the time being.

" What are we supposed to do, just wait for Botan? I hate that fucking toddler Koenma! Always making us wait or sending us out to do his dirty work at the worst of times." Yusuke complained. Suddenly a familar light gathered around them. They all knew what was happpening, they were going to the demon world. " Koenma you asshole. When I get a hold of you, there will be no safe place to run." And with that Yusuke's loud voice was gone from the human world.

* * *

well here is another chapter, they are now finally in the demon world, yes. hehe natsuki is my favorite character at the moment, well kurama is a close second. i think i will have kurama fall in love with natsuki's mom.

well all of you please vote on wheather or not you like these pairings, well on which one is going to fall for natsuki's mother: Tsuki

Tsuki and Hiei

or

Tsuki and Kurama.

*Remember Tsuki is Natsuki's mother.

please vote. bye


	4. Kurama, Dada

Chapter 4

Hiei sat up, his crimson eyes hazy. He had a really bad headache, he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know where he was, he looked around once more. He felt the energy radiating around him, at last. He realized he was in the demon world. Hadn't he been in the human world watching after Yukina and helping out the others when they needed it? He was confused, his head swirled with questions. Thinking of which where were the others? He didn't think they were in the human world for some reason, but he couldn't remember where they were. His mind was going crazy, trying to remember why he was in the demon world. Sure he went back and forth, but never without remembering. What if his mind was blocking out something that happened? What if something had happened to Yukina? Or any of his team, even Kuwabara? Was he trying to block it out? He started to get worried, though he would never admit it to any of his team mates. Something was pulling at the edge of his memories, yet he couldn't fully remember. A face, Yusuke's apartment, his friends bloody? What were the images telling him. The last thing he remembered clearly was being called into Koenma's office for some mission, after fighting demons all day. The rest was all in a haze. It was bugging him to no end. He sat there, trying to remember what had happened. He was nearly shaking, his mind imaging that all his friends were dead or his sister. He wanted to scream out, he knew he needed to get a grip but couldn't. He just wanted to figure out where they were, if they were alive. Then he felt something touch his face. He went to remove whatever it was, before he realized that whatever it was was warm, very warm. Hiei looked around him, once more. On his lap sat Natsuki.

She had her hand on his face, showing him another picture of her mother. She seemed to realize that they weren't in the same place they had been earlier and was curious. Hiei wanted to slap himself. He had allowed his emotions to go so crazy, over the others. Seeing Natsuki, he instantly remembered everything. The mission, staying over at Yusuke's, and well coming to the demon world. He felt incredably stupid. Natsuki patted his face, seeming to see if he was okay. So they had come to the demon world and Kurama had managed to catch himself, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, but not Hiei. Hiei had hit the ground, shielding Natsuki. He had blacked out and woke up forgetting a few things. Natsuki giggled when he looked at her, finally getting a responce. _Wait where are the idiots? Where could they be? Shouldn't they have been here by now?_ Hiei thought, ignoring the child in his lap.

" Stop that. I am not a piece of cloth.'' Hiei said, when Natsuki pulled on his hair. She ran her fingers through it, patting it. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as Hiei stood up. He needed to find his idiot teammates. He took the headband that kept his jagan eye concealed, looking for his teammates. He found them, heading towards his direction. He walked towards his friends, a cute little kit holding him in a deathgrip.

" Hiei, there you are. We thought something bad had happened to you." Kurama said, breaking through the tree line. Yusuke followed a few steps behind, with Kuwabara right next to him. They all looked at him and bust out laughing. Hiei looked confused, as they laughted harder. Hiei, the scary Hiei, was holding a baby and to make matters worse, the baby seemed to be clinging to him for dear life. It was one of the funnniest things they had ever saw.

" What's so funny?" Hiei spat out, his temper flaring. They sensed his aura flaring, showing how angry he was. Natsuki placed her hand on his face, cocking her head to the side. Her fox ears were flat against her head. Hiei looked down at her, she smiled up at him. Her tail curled around his wrist, as she smiled upward at him. Kurama walked over, but not in alarm, he knew that Hiei was just angry. He scratched a spot on top of Natsuki's head, near her ears. She nearly purred in contentment. Her ears popped straight back up. Kurama scratched directly behind hier ears, she purred, letting out a small growl. Kurama chuckled. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to them, chuckling at the kit.

" What did you do? She seems so happy, she's purring." Yusuke asked, curious.

" It sounds sorta like a cat. I do think she sounds exactly like a cat." Kuwabara said, smiling at the mention of cats.

" She is so cute. I mean look at her. Natsuki you're mamma must miss you. I would miss you if I was your mamma. Who is the cutest baby ever? You are!" Yusuke exclaimed. He looked silly. Hiei gave him Natsuki, as she squeled. Yusuke held her above his head, he brought her to his face, rubbing his nose with hers. She patted his face, giggling.

" The terrifying Yusuke is acting like an excited mother of a new born. Hiei isn't this funny?" Kurama chuckled. A smile crossing his face, he had never seen Yusuke act this way.

/The kit seems to bring the strangest reactions out in people. I bet her mother is the same way. Whoever her mate is, sure is lucky. Youko said, a tint of sadness to it.

*Why is she lucky? Youko what's wrong? I never hear your voice like this. You sound so regretful.* Kurama said, surprised that anything made Youko sound regretful.

/I never got the chance to have a mate. If I could I would take everything I did back and do it over. I would have found someone to share my life with. I would have had a family, kits. But that will never happen, you won't find any demons that suit you, because of our mother. And no humans because they wouldn't understand. Plus of our two souls in here, the person would have to love us both, not just one of us. You might have a chance at a mate, but I don't. Natsuki's mother's mate is lucky to have a kit like her and a mate to mother such a child/

*Youko don't give up hope. You never know, we might find someone who could love us both.* Kurama said, understanding his point of view. Before something brought him out his thoughts.

" Ku-ku-kura." Natsuki sturred. She had her hands reached out towards Kurama. She seemed to be trying to get his attention. Kurama went to grab her, before Hiei stopped him.

" Wait and see if she can say your name correctly." Hiei said, staring at the little kit. Yusuke and Kuwabara and stared down at the little kit.

" Kurama, come on you can say it. Ku-ra-maaa. See say it with me, Kurama. Kurama. Kurama. Kurama." The loud mouth, Yusuke said.

" Ku-ku-kura-ma. Kur-a-ma. Kurama. Kurama." Natsuki said. She smiled chanting it over and over again. They all watched her, as she sang it over and over again. " Dada." She spoke, again. She reached for Kurama, qiggling in Yusuke's arms. Everyone stared at her. Finally she placed her hand on Yusuke's face, as she huffed a sigh. Yusuke saw this exactly.

A male kitsune stood holding a younger Natsuki. She looked like she was only a few months old. She was wrapped in a silver blanket. The same woman as before stood infront of her. Tsuki stood across the male kitsune, looking pissed and sad. She got down on her knees, crying. The male kitsune seemed to say something before Tsuki lashed out on him. A rose whip hit him, knocking him backwards. The kitsune's silver hair slowly covered in red. Natsuki seemed to float out of his arms and into Tsuki's. Servants came runnging, dragging the male kitsune away. It ended with Tsuki walking away, Natsuki in her arms.

" Yusuke what did you see?" Kurama said, trying to pull Natsuki away from him. He was worried over the little kit. She seemed to be tired, her face in a frown. Sweat tugged at the edges of her brow.

" She showed me her father and mother. Her mother killed her father, taking Natsuki from him. I don't know what caused it, but she killed him. What could have caused Tsuki to kill Natsuki's father?" Yusuke said, nearly choking. He looked down at Natsuki, confused.

/Mates never kill each other. Unless something happened between them. Maybe it was just a fight. Or maybe her mother only had a mate to have a child and once she no longer needed him, she killed him, not wanting to share. What a cold hearted bitch./ Youko said in disgust.

*She must be a cold lord. But Hiei said that everyone in her kingdom loves her. Maybe it would be better if we didn't take Natsuki back to her.* Kurama said, feeling the same way as Youko.

" Kurama you know foxes, why would she kill her own mate?" Kuwabara asked.

" Probley just to have a child. She probley didn't love him. She just wanted a heir and when the male was no longer needed she killed him." Hiei said, answering for Kurama. He was disgusted, not even he would act like that. He was at least loyal.

" Dada." Natsuki said, reaching for Kurama.

" Why does she like you so much, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, as Kurama took her from Yusuke.

" Probley because we're both kitsunes. She can probley tell that I'm a silver kitsune like her father and she just mistakes me for him." Kurama said, as she pulled on locks of his hair, twirling it. " Come on let's get going. If we don't hurry, we might have an angry kitsune mother to deal with." Kurama added, heading South towards Tsuki's lands. Hiei quickly got infront of everyone else leading the way. They would continue like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

umm a few more chapters til they meet Tsuki. I want them to love Natsuki. lol. well u guys keep voting, u can vote again to. Someone said for Hiei and Tsuki because it would be goes for Hiei. Others said for Kurama and Tsuki because Kurama seems more of the fatherly type. Well sorry for the wait, i had finals and have been sick again. i seem to be getting sick alot lately, not. also to Feedback, i know it was anymous but thanks it was the longest review i ever had. thanks to all the people who review.

Poll results:

Tsuki and Kurama:4

Tsuki and Hiei:1

Tsuki and Kurama seem to be winning but u never know. lol. well keep voting.


	5. Blood Brothers

I cna't believe i just did this. Yet I got like four reviews in the last 24 hours and I had to update. I was thinking about this all day and an idea popped into my head for this. I will be updating this once a week and the rest of the week is for writing Muscles and Automail. I'm sorry but that is the main story I'm working on and the plot is already outlined for it and everything. Plus those chapters have over normally 7,000 words to them. I also wrote this in like 3 hours and I'm sorry if my writing has changed since I began this.

Word Count: 2,990

Update date: October 7th, 2010

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kurama played with the child in his arms, allowing her to tug on his hair. Natsuki seemed to enjoy playing with people's hair, even Yusuke's and Kuwabara's short hair.

"Dada, dada, dada…" The half silver kitsune sang over and over, trying to get his attention. The red head had been giving all of his attention to the little girl since he woken up that morning, partly because she had woken in his arms and because she demanded it. He was very very tired.

"She really seems to like you." Kuwabara walked behind Kurama. The twenty year old looked over the shorter red head's shoulder to eye at the giggling baby. She quickly gave him her attention instead, reaching for the giant. Kurama turned quickly, handing the child off to his break, taking a needed break.

"She likes you too." The avatar was annoyed. He had been dealing with the girl all day and all his friends just seemed to like laughing at him. None of them had offered to help him take care of her; they let him do all the work; feeding, changing the diapers, and everything else a child needed. His normally perfect hair was a complete and total mess because she seemed to be permanently attached to it! He walked faster putting a good ten feet between the child and himself.

"Hey Kurama!" Kazuma called, but his attention was diverted. Natsuki began wailing, big fat tears rolling down her face. "Whoa! Stop crying little one!" The carrot top bounced her in his arms. Her crying stopped for a second before picking up again, only harder. He lifted her high above his head twirling her around like an airplane. "You're an airplane, a very adorable airplane! Burr….. Come on fly! See you're flying!" Kuwabara tried to make airplane noises, but the child only screamed at the top of her lungs.

The little one was confused. She had enjoyed playing with her 'dada' and suddenly he had been taken away from her. She liked the rest of her guards, especially Hiei, but she wanted her dada, he wasn't going to be around for much longer. Her mama wouldn't let him come around anymore, he had been bad. She wanted her daddy, so she only cried harder.

Kazuma brought her back to his chest, bouncing her up and down again. The twenty year old patted her back, maybe she had to burp. Kurama had feed her not too long ago. She only dug her claws into his shoulder, in anger.

"Hey! Ouch that hurts! Haven't you ever heard of having manners?" He yelled, stopping. His eyes searched for Kurama hoping he'd help him, only to find that Kurama was missing. "Oh shit!" He cursed. The carrot top really needed his friend and he had abandoned him.

"What did you do, you oaf?" Hiei was at his side. He had picked up the scent of his teammates blood on the wind and it was easy to hear the crying child's wails. He had run as fast as he could to make sure the team was okay. Something about the child pulled him to her.

"Kurama dumped her into my arms and just left. He has the diaper bag too!" Kuwabara wailed. His nerves were already beginning to be shot. He adored the child, but right now he wanted her to quiet her screams. It wasn't safe for her to be screaming while they were out in the open. Demon world was a very dangerous place, even if most demons in this world could be defeated by the gang, there was always that chance. Also a confrontation while they had the child in their care would only put her in danger. She needed to be quiet.

"Give her to me." The short demon demanded, taking the child from his friend. He cuddled Natsuki into the crook of his arm, hoping to calm her. It did nothing. She seemed to cry harder, reaching for his hair and yanking. The demon nearly yelped when she tore some of it out in distress. He held her out at arm's length. "Stop this nonsense now." He growled, showing some of his perfect teeth.

Natsuki was a little happier to be around the fire demon, but she wanted 'dada' here too. She needed him and her instincts were screaming that he needed to be around her since mama wasn't there. Her energy expanded and she desperately searched around for dad. He wasn't there; he had left her, just like always.

"What in fuck's name are you two doing?" Yusuke sprang from the trees, coming to stop on the other side of Hiei. The teen's hair was in disarray, not slicked back in his usual way. He was covered in dirt. He grabbed Natsuki from the fire demon's arms with a growl. He glared at Hiei and then Kuwabara, his eyes demanding they tell him what was going on. Hiei nodded his head in the direction of Kuwabara. Yusuke leveled his gaze on his best friend.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled, holding his hands up in mock surrender. The human took a step back, while his friend took a step forward.

"What happened?" Yusuke's temper was roaring. He didn't like the fact that so much noise had been made, plus he could feel something coming towards him. He could literally see the child's aura flaring. Natsuki was going to be strong when she got older.

"Kurama left her to the oaf. He left." Hiei said accusingly. The demon growled, angry at the red head for leaving the child when it obviously caused her distress.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Yusuke demanded, feeling Natsuki pull on his yellow fighting shirt. Her tiny hands were clasped tightly in his shirt and her claws pricked the fabric. Her wailing was attracting all the demons in the area.

"His aura seemed stressed. I think he got annoyed and needed a break." Kazuma told the other two boys. He watched as Yusuke dumped the girl on a giant rock next to a stream. "What are you doing? She could fall!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the crying child. Her cheeks were red and the tears were still coming.

"He's looking through the diaper bag, you dumbass."The demon rolled his eyes, crossing his muscular arms. Hiei couldn't understand how his teammate hadn't noticed the stripped pink and white diaper bag on his friend's shoulder. Was he that stupid? But Hiei also knew his friend was stressed with the current situation. The fire demon knew that Kuwabara could sense spiritual energy even better then he could, he could sense all the auras coming in their direction and was just stressed. That was the human's purpose.

"Don't call me a dumbass, shrimp!" Kazuma roared, the old insult still hurting him. He and Hiei had known each other for nearly five years now and the stupid demon couldn't seem to understand that he wasn't the same idiot who made the same mistakes anymore! For god sakes he was in a really good university, couldn't Hiei understand? He reared back his fist with such force that he actually managed to hit Hiei, forcing the normally quick fire demon in the face.

The world stopped.

It picked up again when Hiei raced forward, sending his knee into the human's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The human hit the dirt with a thud, his face to the sky. He got to his feet quickly, Urameshie could hit so much harder than Hiei ever could. He hadn't taken all his friend's hits over the years for nothing.

"Do not touch me again." Hiei's voice was deadly, quiet. If it had been anyone else, they would have turned tail and run, well except maybe the rest of the team, but Kazuma didn't. He got up, facing down his enemy.

"Stop calling me a dumbass! It's been five years Hiei, five fucking years! I'm not that same idiot I was back then. I admit that I was stupid then, but I've made a life for myself!" The carrot top yelled, shaking. His temper had been short since he came to demon world. Before the team had come, they had been busy the whole time with demons. The memories had hurt everyone.

After nearly two years since Yusuke had come back at eighteen, the team had split apart. They were no longer the brother's in combat they once were. They were just a group who hadn't managed to stay together, with Hiei ruling as heir to Mokuro's lands in demon world. Kurama was also attending University and was so busy with his mother and her new baby that they never really saw him. Yusuke split his team between his ramen shop, Kieko, and trying to go back to school; there was also rumors of him helping spirit world out when they needed it. Kazuma himself was at University and between the trips to see Yukina every weekend, his life had gone crazy. The four never saw one another.

And then a group of rebels showed up, causing problems and the team was needed to deal with it. At first only Yusuke had been called and then Kuwabara, Kurama, and finally Hiei. It had been awkward at first, but they had easily slid into their old selves, but some things couldn't last with the way they were. Everyone fought more than they had before. It was chaos, and all of them were stressed. This mission to take the kitsune back to its mother and shoved them in tight quarters and they had to make it work. The easy balance they had had before wasn't going to work. They had to become brothers again.

"I see nothing's changed, you still go into fights you can't win." Hiei snarled.

He had felt the same as Kuwabara did, everyone did. The uneasy alliance the group of men had now wasn't going to work. The team had been able to spend the whole dark tournament together and now they couldn't spend time together much anymore. They practically ran from each other after missions and at one point Hiei would have liked it this way, but he had been changed when he had teamed up with Yusuke and the others. He found he enjoyed their company. And now he silently wished it could return to before.

"At least I have the courage to tell the truth; at least I'm not a liar!" The man growled at the shorter demon. The two were ignoring their friend, who was staring at them in disbelief. Why did they have to be fighting now? He silently grabbed Natsuki, whose eyes seemed to be glued on the scene in front of her. Her tears had managed to dwindle and she was just sniffling.

"See no reason to cry?" Yusuke murmured to the child, balancing her on his hip. He looked very fatherly in that moment. He used his other hand to use a cloth to wipe the few stray tears away. He gave her his famous grin, even though he was worried about his friends.

At one point this would have never happened. The two fought, but the re-instated spirit detective knew his friends would never hurt each other, but now they seemed ready to wipe each other's throats out. He had to admit that this was as much as his fault as it was his friends. He had always been the glue and he allowed them to fall apart. He had been so busy with Kieko.

"Yu-yu." Natsuki called, making her guardian snap back to attention. She placed her hand on his cheek.

_

* * *

_

Tsuki stood watching over her daughter's crib. She gently picked her up, walking out to the balcony. The two kitsune looked out over the courtyard. Several servants were crowding around four demons. They were circling each other. The four demons were all dog demons. They all looked to be the same height but, each had a different tattoo representing the four elements on their forehead.

"_The one with symbol for wind is Kazu, the one with the fire symbol is Fazu, the water symbol one is Dazu, and the earth symbol one is Yazu. They're four brothers." Tsuki told Natsuki, she allowed her eyes to travel to her daughters face and back to the fight. Natsuki placed her hand against her mother's cheek in question. "I don't know why they're fighting. Let's go see." Yusuke had to admit that the woman had an enchanting voice, that matched her beauty._

_The one called Kazu struck first, lunging at his brother Yazu. This launched the brawl and the rest of the dogs leaped into the fray. The crowd around them seemed to move outwards as the four brothers slashed and kicked at each other, battling for dominance. They all seemed to want to kill each other. _

_Tsuki jumped onto the balcony rail, before jumping down in the fray that was the battling brothers. In seconds she had subdued them all with vines and a few good knives thrown. Natsuki giggled in her mother's arms, clapping her hands._

"_What is going on here?" The adult kitsune's voice was demanding and Yusuke felt a pull to listen to her. All eyes were on her as she stood among her subjects._

"_The dog brothers no longer wish to be together. They say that after the demon world tournament, they can't function as a team, they're not brothers anymore."A servant stepped forward; she had cat ears and a tail. The brother's all growled at the cat demon for telling their lady._

"_Is this true?" The four brothers seemed to glare at each other._

"_Yes Lady Tsuki." Dazu finally answered after the silence had gone on for a few moments._

"_You idiots." The lady rolled her eyes, before the vines tightened briefly before returning to the way you are. _

"_But my lady-" Fazu attempted to butt in._

"_Do not interrupt." She commanded. She demanded their respect and she got it. Fazu looked sheepish for interrupting._

"_I am sorry." Tsuki nodded before continuing._

"_The four of you are brothers and that will always be. Even if you weren't really brothers, you're bound together. You were meant to be born together, that is your fate. I haven't seen a bond as close as yours in many years. I realize that you've drifted apart, but that can always be fixed. Try and fix it and stop whining about it." She turned to leave and added. "Go out and get a couple of drinks. Put them on my tab. Become brothers again." She turned and left. Natsuki waved over her mother's shoulder at the four dog demons._

* * *

As the vision ended, Yusuke realized that the situation was nearly the same as the one, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and himself were in. He looked down at the smiling kit, wondering how much the girl really knew, how much she really understood.

He also realized that he had come to respect the kitsune know as Tsuki. He hadn't met her yet, but to command the respect that she did and to be able to spit out the wisdom she did. She reminded him of Genkai in that retrospect. He could come to like her.

"You're a smart little girl, you know that?" He rubbed the kit behind the ears, setting her down on the rock carefully.

Hiei and Kuwabara were no longer circling but Hiei was dancing around Kuwabara, not allowing the man to get a hit in. Kuwabara had summoned his spirit sword and was following Hiei's movements. Every time Hiei would go to attack, Kuwabara would either throw up a barrier or use his sword to block the fire demon's strike.

"What the hell are you talking?" The fire demon asked angrily. Smoke rose from his clothes and Yusuke had a feeling that the demon was getting of this. He was actually afraid that the small demon might use the Dark Dragon on their human friend.

"You refuse to tell Yukina that you're her brother! Do you know how much that hurts her?" Kuwabara yelled, managing to kick Hiei in the stomach when the demon had came in for another attack.

"How do you know about that?" Hiei snarled from about five feet away. His red ruby eyes dashed to Yusuke quickly. Had he told the oaf?

"Don't look at Urameshie like that! Do you really think he would tell me? He's loyal and never once broke his promise to never tell!" The carrot top growled. "I mean you all kept such a great secret from me, my friends. Just like the time with Genkai!"

"You're still complaining about that?" Hiei growled. How in the world had the idiot known?

"I'm so sick of calling you my friend! Every time something happens the three of you leave, I get left behind. Everything has fallen apart between the four of us. At one point you three were my best friends, but now it seems like I work with strangers!"

"We were never friends."

"Oh fuck off Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled, he looked like he was going to say something else, but never got the chance.

"Will all of you shut up? For fuck's sake! Hiei stop lying! You were our friend, hell the four of us were like brothers!" Yusuke yelled, jumping between his two brothers in combat. They looked ready to attack each other.

"None of you were ever my friends or brothers, you were allies. I only worked with you because I had a debt to pay." The little demon snarled.

"You little-" Kuwabara screamed, glaring daggers at his friends. He wasn't just mad at Hiei anymore, but at Yusuke and an unseen Kurama.

"You all like to make such a racket, don't you?" All three men turned in the direction of the voice.

An adult kitsune held Natsuki in his arms.

"_Fuck." _All three spirit detectives cursed.

* * *

Well hi! I hope you all like it. I had to include this chapter so everyone understands more of whats going with the boys. This story will be about not only one of the boys falling in love with Tsuki, but them also becoming together as a team again. I feel that the end of the manga made it seem like they were drifting apart in some ways and this is my way of them to get back. Also i realize that this chapter had a lack of Kurama. I figured that he'd be the one to stop the fight and it needed to happen. Plus he has his own issues to work out. :)

Also thank you for all the reviews!

Death101- Fox Version: Thank you for the review and I hope you like this. I know my writing style has changed somewhat.

To Anonymous: I wish I could pm you. It was your review that really got me to start thinking about this story again. I hope to be able to write a chapter once a week. Also if this is you who also reviewed to chapter four yesterday too. I have an answer to your question. Yes fanfiction allows authors to check how many hits they have.

Graphospasm: I know how to spell your pen name by heart by now. I review on so many of your stories. ^^ Also thank you for your earlier sentiments. You were really helpful. Hope you like this.

Also what do people think? Should Kurama or Hiei end up with Tsuki? I have plans for either, so it doesn't matter to me.

Hiei: 1 vote

Kurama: 4 vote

Thats' from the alst time I checked. I remember at least 2 people saying they didn't care either.

Well that is all. I should ahve the next chapter out by next week. Maybe I'll even make Thursdays the update day! ^^

Well byes!

-j.d.y.


	6. Our Dreamscape

Well hi everyone, I updated! I told you I'd update today and I did! Now if I could only do this for Muscles and Automail. *sigh* This is longer than the last one! This is like a day late birthday present to myself!

I have to thank everyone who reviewed, you're amazing.

Update Date: Thursday, October 14th, 2010

Word Count: 3,676(without author's note)

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did because then I would have way too many plushies of the boys and Koenma and Puu in so many different poses.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he stormed off.

He was sure that his temper was flaring wildly out of control. There was but a few times in his life when Kurama had allowed himself to get to the point beyond coming back, where he lost his cool, and became a furious unstoppable force.

He stormed away from the clearing and apart of him felt badly about leaving the copper head twenty year with the screaming and crying baby, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't, wouldn't put up with her anymore. Let someone else deal with the half moon, half silver kitsune child. She was Kuwabara's problem for a little while, better yet several hours.

The elegant red head quickly found the team leader, handing the diaper bag off to Yusuke.

"What the fu-" He didn't give his team mate a chance to respond, as he dropped the bad off at the son of Raizen's feet, actually Kurama noticed with a bit of satisfaction, on his feet, but whatever.

"I'll take patrol for a while." His voice was calm and comforting, but the red head had a feeling that his team mate knew something was wrong, especially since under his carefully controlled voice, was a deadly raging monster in waiting ready to go off on the next person who dared cause him trouble.

"Kurama-" The reinstated Spirit Detective's voice sounded worried. The fox demon felt Yusuke's aura touch his own, _when had he learned to do that_, sensing for anything that was the matter. He forced his aura to pull itself into control but he knew that his once great friend had caught a hold of it before he had managed to push it inside himself.

"Mind your own business Yusuke." Cold, heartless, something more of the voice Youko had before the two had bonded and had a mother, before they had become part of the team. He registered the shock in the brunette's aura and on his face; he looked _hurt_ at his tone more than the words and once again guilt shot through the red head's heart. Without saying another word he walked off.

He considered briefly turning back an apologizing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At one time he would have talked to Yusuke, but now it was different. He hadn't seen Yusuke in nearly two years before the demon uprisings had begun to pop up in human world and the team was called back together. He had been helping his mother take care of the baby she had had with his step-father and attending University. Everything had spun out of control and he hadn't even talked to Hiei much in that time either. Something told him, they wouldn't have gotten back together if it hadn't been for all the missions they were receiving that pushed them together in an awkward partnership.

At one point they functioned as a team and it had been easy. They got along well, except for the arguing between Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, but otherwise they were a team. They were all friends, even if Hiei would never admit it. They had been willing to die for each other; Kurama had a feeling that they wouldn't be as willing anymore. He knew that at one point they would have thrown themselves or did everything possible to block a deadly attack aimed at one of them, but now he doubted their bodies would even move now.

Running his fingers through his hair, he tried turning his senses to the world around him, making sure it was truly safe, well as safe as demon world ever was. But then you were never truly safe where ever you were. Even if he didn't this body would automatically jump in front of one of his team mates anymore, he still didn't want them dead, no matter how angry he was at them.

He was distracted again when he found a long silver and black hair on his clothing, sighing at the sight of it.

The red head had played baby sitter for way too long, there was a point to how much he could take and the fox human couldn't deal with it any longer. None of his team mates had been very helpful, they all sat by and watched him play, feed, change, and pretty much take care of anything the kit needed or wanted. The only time he seemed to get a break was when one of the other three Spirit Detectives wanted to play with the darling child or it was his turn to go up ahead and do scouting work.

It seemed to be that all he was doing was work, while everyone else had a good time. Sure they were taking shifts on scouting and taking watch at night, but it wasn't really hard. Most demons weren't stupid enough to take on the four of them and the ones who were just were lower D-class demons with the power levels that matched the size of their pea big brains.

He really needed a break.

It wasn't that he didn't like the little kit, actually he adored her, but too much of a good thing was not a good thing. She was a very adorable child, she laughed a lot, smiled, and really wasn't all that bad as far as babies went, but she never seemed to want to leave him alone. Kurama figured that if Natsuki got her way, she'd be clinging to him twenty four seven with both hands planted painfully in his long red locks.

_*I need to pay attention.*_ Kurama grumbled, once again forcing himself back on patrolling. Stretching his senses out he discovered several demon auras spread in the forest. They weren't a very strong presence, but he wondered if he should investigate them. *_But that would involve talking to Hiei._* He was reluctant to talk to the fire ice hybrid.

Hiei had stuck close to the kitsune child lately, using his Jagan eye to watch over her. The red head was still baffled by it, but he also was starting to turn up ideas. Some of those ideas intrigued the fox demon, but he knew not to try and mention it to the shorter of the two of them, unless he wanted to be cut up into very small pieces. He also had the feeling that the short fire demon wasn't going to be a happy camper when he learned that Kurama wasn't with the child. *_I should use Yusuke as a shield against the Black Dragon.*_

After another minute of wondering what was going to happen with Hiei and the others, he shoved the thought out of his mind, hoping to actually patrol like he was supposed to be doing.

It wasn't long before he was interrupted, _again._

/_Where's the kit?/_ Youko's mind joined his in a private conversation. An image of the fox demon in his great form rose in front of him in his mind. It seemed that today the once great thief had chosen to forgo his old white thief clothes in favor of jeans and a black t-shirt.

*_I left her with Kuwabara._*Kurama kept on walking, half of his attention on the kitsune and the other half on his surroundings. His keen senses sniffed the air, trying to find anything that could be of danger to the group.

/_Why did you leave the kit with Kuwabara?/ _Youko seemed surprised at the news, his spirit self showing the red head how displeased he was by growling at him, baring his canine teeth at the avatar.

*_Do you not trust him?_* He dodged the question, raising his spirit self's eyebrow in response to Youko's question. He seemed rather irritated at him for leaving the little girl alone with their human friend.

Why did Youko have to wake up from his spirit sleep now? Of all days, couldn't he have just stayed asleep a while longer? Youko normally slept on separate days as Kurama did, but sometimes Youko would sleep for days straight because he was bored with just simply watching life.

_/I trust him more than you do./_ The spirit fox huffed, rearranging himself on rock he created in their shared mindscape. That was another thing the duo shared between the two of them; a shared space where they only had to use thought to picture each other and do things between them.

_*What do you mean by that?*_ Kurama allowed himself to slip into the mindscape, an image of himself in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt similar to Youko's. He sat himself down next a stream he had imagined, sticking his feet into the cool water. _*If only it was really truly real…*_

_/It is in your mind, idiot./ _The avatar pulled his long silky red hair back into a high ponytail, lying back onto the grass. He needed his mind to relax, just for now. _/My instincts know that Kuwabara is truly to be trusted. You couldn't have a more loyal friend./_ The fox spirit seemed jealous.

_*We are not truly friends anymore.* _Sighing, he pictured his friends in his mind, remembering some of the fonder moments of the four being together. It had been so long since they had truly been together as friends and brothers.

_/Only because your mind tells you not to be. The four of you have allowed society to pull you apart./_ The silver haired apparition, tucked his long hair over his shoulder, watching his red haired companion. It had been so long since he had been running to free himself and dived into the child's unborn body.

_*What the hell do you mean by that?* _Emerald eyes searched for his companion and friend, ready to catch any string of emotion. He felt something flutter within Youko, instantly recognizing it. _*Are you jealous, Youko?*_

The kitsune thief didn't answer, choosing to look at the sky in their dreamscape. It looked like the human worlds sky and Kurama wondered what his companion was thinking. They often could share thoughts, but when the other wished it they could block each other out. The red head wondered if he tried hard enough if he could break the wall Youko had around his mind and see his thoughts.

_/The human sky is so beautiful; I remember thinking that as I ran into human world and into your body. I remember wondering how I was going to fare after I had already hid myself in you. I wondered if the arrangement would truly work or if I would have been discovered. I could have taken your soul and devoured it and in some ways I have. You are truly not a human soul anymore, you are a demon soul now, forced to be subject to the hate spirit world has against us./_ Kurama was instantly reminded how truly old Youko really was.

The fox demon could act like a player and be like a child in many ways, but when it came right down to it, he was very very old. He was older than Mokuro and Yomi and only Raizen was older than he was. There were other older more powerful demons that Youko, but not many still came out to play. They chose to lead simple quiet lives either by themselves or with others they had formed bonds with over the centuries.

_*I'm content with my life.* _The amber eyes of Youko were old and serious. They didn't seem much like the fun loving Youko, like there was another soul residing in the demon fox, like he was residing in Kurama's body.

_/Only because you are used to it. What if you had been born a normal human, never to even know the existence of demons in this world?/ _The silver demon cocked his head to the side, in thought. Opening his mouth to refute the fox's question, he found that he was unable.

He had a point.

And Kurama hated to admit it. He hated that no matter what he said the old fox demon was right. He wasn't human, anymore. In many ways he was like Yusuke in the way that he had been transformed from a human to a demon, but unlike Yusuke it had been before he had ever had the chance to be a human.

_*I wouldn't change a thing.*_ He had meant it too. He rather liked his life and this way he could protect his mother against many things. So what if he would never truly be able to have a normal life, when things were so much better this way? He frowned, causing his eyebrows to melt together.

_/You simply know no better./_ Youko shook his head, as if he was dealing with an unruly child in front of him.

_*I am no more a child Youko than you are._* Kurama snapped, sitting up to glare at the spirit. The two of them had been together for years; he knew what Youko had been implying.

_/You might share my memories, but it does not mean you share my wisdom kit./_ Their eyes met and they knew this was more important than their normal arguments.

_*If you haven't forgotten Youko, I am you, with more human characteristics.* _

It was true; Kurama had once been just Shuichi Minamino, a human being. But that had been so long ago, when he was still an unborn child. Once Youko had pushed his soul into Kurama's unborn self, it had changed his body, making him a fox demon that looked like a human. He senses had been diluted, so he was probably more like a half demon but with better senses, but when he went to his full demon form he was back at one hundred percent fox demon.

Youko had also changed him emotionally and mentally. His IQ was much sharper than humans, making him a genius. He also didn't have the child quality, because of Youko's influence in his mind. He had grown up much more quickly and at a very age could have done things most full grown men at their best could have never done. He wasn't a child, but an adult in a child's body.

Emotionally he acted much like Youko at first, kinda like a little clone. Over the years as he grew and experienced more of the world, he grew more of his own personality and that secretly pleased Youko. He wasn't nearly as viscous as Youko really could be and had more a gentle soul. He actually tended to think things through a little bit more that Youko did, since Youko seemed to also show his emotions a little more than he did. They weren't the same person anymore.

_/We are not the same person./ _The demon in human form raised his eyebrow to disagree, but the much older fox demon rendered him speechless and confused. _/If we were the same I wouldn't throw what matters most to me away./ _

_*What are you talking about?*_ Emerald eyes studied the tall silver haired demon, wondering what he was going on about.

_/Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara./ _He dared his companion to even _attempt_ and correct him; he was thankful when he didn't.

_*How does that prove we're not the same person?*_He was truly curious, wracking his brain for a solution to the puzzle placed in front of him. He hadn't wanted one and because of Youko, he had one. He swore to get the fox demon back later after this was over. What was Youko talking about?

_/You have something that I rarely had in life and you throw it away./ _He spoke the words clearly, emotion thick in his clear deep voice. His voice seemed to carry a deep sadness and regret in it and Kurama silently wondered how long it had been there.

_*You mean that I have friends and I'm throwing them away.*_ Kurama said it out loud, testing it out on his tongue, his face a blank mask. He had seen the kitsune's memories and understood that while Youko had been surrounded by many demons, bedmates, and even subordinates, he rarely called any of them a friend, only Kuronue could have been called a friend. He had actually been surprised when he had been told that Youko wished he could speak to the rest of the gang, because he felt so close to them.

_/Yes./ _Youko watched the younger demon, twirl the idea around in his brain, his eyes a swirl of emotions.

_*What do you expect me to do? I can't be the only one to fix everything between the four of us.*_ Sticking his feet back into the cool stream, he imagined when they were all in the dark tournament. The whole time they had been battling for their lives, but it hadn't mattered. Every night they would go to bed, laying cards as a group and Kurama decided that the best part was when it had just been the four boys playing together. He missed it.

_/Make an effort./ _The silver fox demon suddenly changed forms. He was a large silver fox, easily the size of a horse. He trotted over to his friend, plopping down next to him. This was what Youko Kurama really truly was, a fox. Petting the fox's silver head, he scratched him behind the ears much like he did with Natsuki.

_*I'm surprised you haven't left.*_Deciding to change the subject to something that he still hadn't got an answer out of Youko and it had been years. The horse sized fox rolled his great amber eyes, before nudging him with his head.

_/Do you ask because you fear losing my power if my soul leaves this body?/_ Kurama kept his face still, but it shocked him that the great fox was even willing to talk about this with him.

_*No. I ask merely wish to know that if you ever do leave, I wish to say goodbye.*_ It was the same with the time he had talked to Yusuke and Hiei in demon world before embarking to human world again and then with Kuwabara on that trip to Genkai's. He had had a feeling that everything was ending and he wanted those times to be the times he said goodbye. He hadn't saying goodbye to them, but if he had to, he wanted to do it properly. _*Why do you stay?*_

_/I like watching this world; I feel that I'm helping by nudging myself firmly into your business. I also have to admit that twenty one years ago I wasn't ready to die and I'm still not ready to move on, I want to stay./ _Most people would have found it odd to hear a giant fox talking but over the years and seeing the demon thief transform several times, it was nothing.

_*That's understandable.* _Kurama played a lock of his hair, feeling calmer than he was after he left Yusuke. That was until he felt the magnitude of energy descending on him.

Pulling himself quickly out of his world with Youko, he barely managed to dodge the first demon that had lunged to tear him apart while he hadn't been paying attention.

_*Damn! I should have paid more attention.* _Pulling his famous rose from his hair, he quickly transformed it into his famous rose whip, slicing through a demon that had come too close to him.

_/Holy Shit! Dodge!/_ Youko's voice rang through his mind and he quickly moved out of the way. A panther demon's claws sliced through the air where he had been but only a second earlier.

"So Youko Kurama still roams these lands?" Emerald eyes quickly found the source of the voice.

The male would have looked pretty human in the face and body structure if it wasn't for the large two feet long pitch black bull horns coming from his skull, the long black fingernails that could probably slice through steel, and giant black bony wings with a long skinny black tail with a sharp tip swinging back and for the behind him. The demon's canine teeth also rested on his bottom lip in a snarl. He had an inhuman face, both beautiful and terrifying.

"I must ask how you know my name." Without missing a beat, the beautiful red head sliced through a demon that had been trying to sneak up on him. The demon in front of him seemed pleased at the killing.

"Let's just say that a few centuries back you and your partner Kuronue stole from me." The demon pulled out a long chain with a red pendant that both souls recognized. _Kuronue's pendent… _Both minds spoke as one. "I eventually managed to get it back after searching Kuronue's corpse." The strange demon laughed, cruelly.

Kurama's green eyes narrowed in anger and he could hear Youko's angry murderous screams racing in his mind filling his own hatred. He might not have truly known Kuronue personally but he felt like he did and no one spoke about the bat demon like that to him, _no one._

Long red hair turned to perfectly straight longer silver hair, his ears shifted from the sides of his head to the top of his head to become whit white furry triangle shaped fox ears. His body cracked and seemed to fold out of himself, growing taller, as a long bushy silver tail pulled itself out of his body to move back and forth in an angry way. Furious emerald turned to molten amber, watching his prey as his nails grew to claws and his teeth became razor sharp. Once there had been Kurama and now stood Youko.

"I'm going to kill you." Both Kurama and Youko were talking and they seemed to be someone between the two, both of their personalities melting into one.

"Well it was one thing that I missed fighting my little brother, but I'm glad I get to fight it his partner." The demon raced forward, right as Kurama and Youko urged their body forward ready to spread blood.

* * *

Well there's still the cliffy from last chapter and now this one. I wonder if anyone can figure out who this demon is. If you do you get cookies! lol Also I realize this hardly had anyone in it but Youko and Kurama and I think it was needed. Their relationship is important. I'm starting to lean towards Kurama and Tsuki and if that happens Youko and Kurama have to have an amazing relationship. I'm already starting to have an idea on what to do with Hiei if Kurama ends up with Tsuki. Both people can still tell me their votes!

This is one of those times I really wish I could draw, I'd draw Natsuki. She just seems so cute, but sadly I can't draw at all. no talent what so ever. It will turn out as a round blob. lol

Anonymous: I'm glad you'll be following this every week. ^^ Also hope you can find this, since you don't have an account.

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	7. I'm Sorry, I can't Say I'm Sorry

Hey guys! I would acutally like to say that I got this done yesterday, but since I said I would update on Thursdays I didn't post it! Sorry! It's just that I have people on this site who don't have accounts and I figured that this would be better to do.

Thanks to everone who reviewed.

Release Date: Thursday October 21st, 2010

Date of Completion: Wednesday 20th, 2010

Word Count: 3, 278(without author's note)

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, well it would have gone on much longer.

* * *

Slipping past the bat like creature's guard, he wrapped his rose whip around his arm, creating his Fist of the Demonic Vine. He thrust his vined hand up into the creature's abdomen, only to discover that he couldn't pierce him. The silver fix jumped back at the last moment to avoid the bat's tail from going through his heart.

"You've gotten slower in your old age." The creature roared, flying straight for Youko. His large fangs glittered dangerously in the light, as his long claws seemed to grow in size. Several lower class demons rounded on their leader's target, hoping to overpower him with sheer numbers.

_*Youko you need to move, now!*_ Kurama was fighting against the demon's instincts of both his own and Youko's. They were screaming at them to kill the older brother of their once great friend. The fox spirit was allowing his own demon instincts of rage to pull him into a state of unrest. He wasn't using his higher power of thinking and that's what had got him killed the first time. _*Unless you want us to die, you'll move!*_ He shouted mentally at the fox.

The red head in spirit form started shoving at the wall that Youko's rage and hurt had throw up around his mind, blocking the once human from taking control of the body and making him move. Kurama opened his own sources of demon energy, throwing it against the great wall. Both the fox and himself were equal in power, but it seemed Youko's anger was giving him an edge, his emotions pushing his spiritual power to a higher level. The green eyed beauty felt like his was drowning in the rage.

He quickly extracted himself from the great fox's mind pulling into his private space of his mind. He sat himself quickly into a meditative position, clearing his mind, and settling his demon instincts. Pushing his emotions out and taking a calm perspective he decided to attack the fox demon's mind from there. He gathered all of his demon energy into his mind, shaping it into a wave, like the ones he had saw on the beach as a child, great and large, an unstoppable force. He allowed it to build in power, knowing he only had one shot at this.

Finally he allowed the wave of energy to go free, crashing into the borders of Youko's anger and rage and finally breaking them down. Youko's mind seemed to fall out of the barriers and with the distraction, Kurama managed to steal his body back from the fox only for a second, giving him just enough time to take control of their shared body.

The silver green eyed fox escaped death by the bat demon's claws by a split second, the demon's claws where his heart had been. Youko seized his body back but there was something different about him when he did this time.

_/I wasn't going to allow him to stab me through the heart!/ _Youko screamed in their mind. They really couldn't enter the dreamscape part of their minds because it would make them lose their concentration so they forced to only hear each other's voices and catch a facial expression or two.

_*Move!* _Kurama commanded. Now that Youko's mind was more open, he was able to push the fox demon out of the way, causing Youko to growl at him.

"_Will you stop that?"_ The kitsune both yelled and mentally screamed in frustration at the red headed spirit.

_*Then pay attention!* _He countered, looking out for the silver demon. Youko wasn't being careful, his emotions were too overrun.

"Has the old fox gotten crazy?" The unnamed demon smirked, snickering. His claws were on his hips, tapping slightly. It sounded like steel against steel. "Well you are younger than I am, but maybe chasing after the dead drags you down into craziness?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Youko snapped, his teeth clenching together. Kurama rubbed his fingers against his temple, trying to think of something. Youko was quickly getting angrier and he didn't want to have to siege the fox's mind once more, not wanting to use the energy.

_*Calm yourself Youko. He wants you to lose your cool. He knows that you'll be easier to defeat if you lose your cool.* _Kurama pushed his aura out searching for any demons in the general area, hoping that the only ones were the ones in front of him. _*How many did I allow to get by me, while I was talking to Youko?*_ There were many demons in the forest around them and they all were heading in their direction.

_/Not all of them./_ The silver fox placed his once again golden eyes on their enemy, who seemed to have a spark of interest in them.

There was another large group of demons heading for Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. There seemed to already be one demon there and by the force of his aura he was strong. Youko used his nose to try and smell Natsuki, discovering that her aura couldn't be found among the boys.

_/Its being covered up by the male demon's./_ The silver fox growled in anger. His demon instincts were threatening to take over once again. _/If any of them are harmed…/_ He started, letting the threat hang in the air between the two friends.

"I see you've discovered that your friends are getting attacked as well, Youko." The demon's voice was cold and uncaring, but there was a spark of happiness, like he was happy to spill the blood of people. He truly was a monster.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurama understood the demon's frustration. He was growing anxious as well; he didn't enjoy the idea of any of his team mates hurt.

_*Youko calm down. The others are strong, they can handle themselves.* _He wasn't only trying to convince his silver haired friend, but himself as well.

_/What about the kit?/_ Youko felt like he needed to tear something apart. It was one thing to talk about Kuronue and it was another to threaten his team mates. Even if they had never met him, they had defended Kurama many times and that was enough to make them his team mates and friends. He would willingly go into battle for them. And now to have the kit in danger as well was pushing him over the edge.

There was something to the bond with the child, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was just the fact that they were both kitsune and the child's aura was reaching out to another kitsune because neither her father nor mother were around. It was possible.

_*They would never allow any harm to come to her.* _Kurama spoke boldly and confidently. His team mates were a lot of things but they didn't abandon missions when they were on them. Kuwabara would stay to help the innocent anyway and so would Yusuke after some time. Hiei would stay because he couldn't allow any harm to come to his team mates.

"I am the older brother of your dead partner. We met a few times. I think once I had pulled you up by your tail, when you were nothing but a small kit." His smirk was enough for Youko to remember him by. It was the same cruel smirk he had the night he killed Kuronue's parents and attempted to kill Kuronue, the night they had killed him.

"I remember. In the end Kuronue and I defeated you. We had thought you were dead." Youko smirked, leaning on his rig leg, crossing his arms, in a cocky manner. It had been millennia since he had seen the ugly repulsive demon. Swinging his long straight hair over his shoulders, he pulled himself back together, putting on his calm façade. Now that he knew it was the same bastard from all those years ago, he remembered how to deal with him.

_*It's been over a thousand years, Youko, he could be much different than the last time you fought him.* _The green eyed spirit warned, he wasn't as confident as Youko that this would be an easy fight. He pulled the memories of the last fight; the fox demon had had with the demon in front of him, comparing them. The demon in front of them was much different; his wings were larger, his claws longer, his teeth were even sharper, his more human appearing features were gone, as if he had altered them to be that way. He also seemed to have gained speed and skill that had been there before.

_/I realize this./_ The silver fox had also taken in the changes. Kuronue and his brother had always been much different. Kuronue had more of a human appearance where his brother did not, plus Kuronue's brother was more aggressive and violent, hence his name.

"Only because I was foolish and weak from the fight with my parents. If it had just been me against Kuronue, I would have won. The fool was too soft hearted." He spat, playing with the necklace around his neck. "Well at least I finally got the pendent that was supposed to be mine anyway." He smirked, causing the demons in front of him to growl.

"Takeshi, you bastard. We should have checked and made sure you were dead, cutting your body up into small pieces and feeding it to the lesser demons." Youko growled low in his throat.

_/Kurama I say we tear his limbs off one by one and dismember him, throwing the pieces to be ate by dogs./_ Youko was normally the more violent one, the one who demanded more violence, but Kurama had to agree that Takeshi was going to pay for his crimes with a very violent death.

_*I agree, no mercy.* _The red head felt his body tense its muscles to lunge at the older brother of their dear friend.

"Yes you should have." The bat demon dodged their attack, flipping backwards in the air avoiding the rose whip. "Because now I've come back stronger than ever!" The demon dove under the whip, making his claws suddenly grow longer.

_*Youko get out of his range!* _Kurama warned, his mind running for answers. Takeshi was stronger than they were and faster too. His youkai was swarming up to the S class level.

The fox demon barely made it out of the way in time; he touched down on the ground, injecting the plants around him with his youkai. Several large sized vines sprang from demon world soil, heading straight for the bat youkai. Youko and Kurama dashed off in the opposite direction of their attacker.

Takeshi used his steel like claws to rip through the vines, only to discover that the kitsune was gone. _Where did he go? _He asked himself, using his sharp hearing to try and detect the demon he had once known as a kit. Looking down, ho noticed the red color of blood on his claws. _So I got him after all. With the amount of blood he couldn't be too far away._ He had to admit the kit was a master at being invisible to his highly skilled hearing._ Must have been all that time as a thief and hanging around Kuronue._

"Scout the area! Bring the demon to me, but do not kill him, he's mine!" Takeshi roared, his men already going off in groups. He could hear the arguments already growing among them. Oh how he hated lesser demons, they always seemed to have issues and could never control their bloodlust long enough to get a job done. He only hoped they'd be able to track down Youko before they decided to turn on each other for some stupid reason.

_

* * *

_

/This is bad, very bad./

Youko still had control over their body, as he ran through the trees, trying as hard as he could to avoid making even the slightest noise. It would have been easier if they were on the ground, but he knew that was just asking for trouble. Takeshi would no doubt send his men after him and the first place they would look would be the ground.

_*Yes it is.*_ Kurama's face was blank, as Youko entered their dreamscape. The spirit made sure to keep the wound exactly where it was on his spirit form, so Kurama could examine the damage. The red head pushed Youko's hair out of the way, as the fox demon made his shirt pop out of existence.

It really was horrible. The wound went from their right shoulder to the left hip in three long deep scratches. Blood poured from the wound in the outside world, running over their pale skin, staining his pristine white fighting uniform.

_*Transform back into me. It'll confuse the other demons.*_ The red head commanded, already pushing himself through Youko's defenses. But his attempts were stopped.

_/No. We don't have the energy to transform. We'll save energy this way./_ Youko panted in the dreamscape, before exiting. Kurama emerged into Youko's mind, wishing the demon would allow him to take over the body.

_*If we're not going to transform, at least let me take over our body. You need rest.*_ The former human nudged, trying to at least help his friend out a bit. They continued to speed through the forest silently.

_/You'll transform./_ He argued, avoiding hitting a tree trunk that had suddenly decided to get in their way.

_*You pointed out a great flaw to transforming, do you really think I would do something that wasn't strategic?* _Countering the statement, Kurama slowly was taking control of their body, helping Youko navigate through the trees.

_/Damn you! Fine, but no transforming!/_ Youko allowed Kurama to take over their body, his spirit falling into slumber nearly as soon as the red head took control.

Kurama maneuvered around a tree, swinging up into the branches of a larger one. He allowed himself to rest back against the tree, the bark biting into his wound. Soon there would be blood on the wind and every demon in the nearby area would be hunting him down. Sighing, he pulled a seed from his silver hair, placing it in his palm, concentrating his energy into it.

From his hand sprung several vines, commanding them, he ordered them to wrap around his abdomen, creating a makeshift bandage. _*At least the plants will absorb the blood now and I won't leave tracks.* _If only he could reach his own back and rub suave into the wound, but even without it he would probably live.

Spreading his aura out, he was disturbed to discover that his friends were still with the unknown demon and there wasn't any flaring up of their power levels to indicate fighting. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Maybe the demon wasn't an enemy, but for some reason the aura screamed things at him he knew were familiar but couldn't place.

The former human in fox demon body sighed as he got to his feet. It hurt to move around, but he knew his wisest course of action would be to move. He couldn't stay there too long or he would seriously be in danger. It would be bad if Takeshi found him then, the chances of winning were none and he realized that. It was sad, when there was still a team, he would have continued to fight anyway, he would have believed there was always a chance, but now he didn't.

It only took seconds for Kurama to decide to head off in the direction of his friends, knowing they would help him. He pushed himself harder, feeling his strength growing weaker with each step he took, he urged himself to get to them. He had too. The red head could picture in his mind Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waiting for him.

* * *

"_Hey Kurama, come on!" Yusuke called, waiting, a large grin on his face. His left hand was around his mouth, amplifying his shout, while his right hand was waving. He didn't seem so torn._

"_Yeah come on Kurama!" Kuwabara was sitting on the ground after it looked like Yusuke had hit him. He was smiling like he had never lost his best friends, before they had all left him in human world alone._

"_He could hear you a mile away without the yelling, idiots." Hiei dropped out of a tree, landing next to Yusuke, his arms crossed. He seemed uninterested, but they all knew better. He had missed them too._

_

* * *

_

*I have to tell them, I'm sorry.*

He thought about it again. He admitted to himself that he missed them, missed them more than he missed anything. Things weren't going to be perfect for a long time, but when had they ever been? Never. He could feel them even better now and for a brief second he thought he was going to reach them.

He wasn't going to reach them, not for a long time.

The twenty one year old lost his normally graceful footing on a branch, sliding backwards and into the hard unforgiving earth beneath him. He landed on his back, jarring the vine bandages; he felt blood slip past them, pooling underneath him. His wound had just been torn open even more.

He was shrinking.

Silver long straight hair became red bushy, slightly shorter hair; his body shrunk, while his claws turned back into fingernails. The silver ears on top of his head, once again became human ears, while his amber eyes turned into emerald eyes.

He was Kurama again.

The demon could still the auras of his friends, but they were starting to be covered by the sheer number of other demon auras. They were heading in either his direction or his team mates direction and it caused panic to swell within him. He wished he could go help them, but as he tried to get up, he discovered that his body refused to move. He could feel it, but it wouldn't move, like a puppet without a puppeteer to make the puppet move.

Looking up at demon world's sky, he could make out all the darkness, all the evil in it and suddenly wished he could see human world's beautiful blue sky before he died. And he was dying. There wasn't a part of him that believed that he wasn't. If he didn't die of his wounds, the demons would use him for food, killing him.

He silently wished he could have said goodbye to his mother, what would spirit world tell his mother? He had died at summer camp in a freak accident or hit by a car? There were so many excuses they would use to explain the death of her son. Would they give her a fake body or say that his body had been lost in whatever supposed accident he was in?

His mind fluttered to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Were they alright? He could no longer feel their auras among the demons. He hoped they would be okay. The read head silently begged to the gods that they'd be okay, because honestly they all deserved to live. He didn't even beg for his own life only theirs.

He also thought about the little kitsune child they had all seemed to become attached to. Would she be okay? He knew his friends wouldn't let anything happen to her, but would she be the reason that they all died?

_*Who knew that taking a kitsune child back to her mother would end in this?*_

Suddenly his thoughts stopped.

Emerald green eyes shut for the final time.

* * *

I think I should probably run and hide for this and not from jsut you guys. In my other story, Muscles and Automail I kinda killed someone off there too. I like killing people off! Hehe Sorry!

I hope you guys like this and yeah i know there hasn't been much about the others, but don't worry either next chapter or the chapter after that will have all Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Natsuki! This story seems to be evolving into something I never thought it would be. But oh well, I like it anyway.

Anonymous: I'm glad you like this story so much! ^^ I was laughing that you had been going back and forth to fanfiction all night. I tried to make it interesting, I'm glad it worked!

Thank you all for the reviews!

Also heres sometihng I forgot last chapter:

/ Are Youko's thoughts

** Are Kurama's thoughts

Also Takeshi's name means "fierce, violent". That's why I picked it for Kuronue's older brother's name. He's rather violent and bloodthristy!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	8. Rose Puppy

Hi! Guys I'm really sorry. I actually have a a reason for this being late. Well one reason is that my friend took up alot of my time and she needed me. And then i was going to write a chapter up this weekend and put it up and then ut another one up today, but well my aunt went into the hospital. I was up at the hospital with her and then she died Tuesday and I ahven't felt like writing. Everything's really messed up right now and I'm sorry for complaining to you, but everything just is.

Word Count: 3,573

Release Date: November 4th, 2010

I have to thank Graphospasm for allowing me to get all my ideas out sometimes.

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did I would have way too many plushies. :)

Also Graphospasm on deviantART drew this awesome picture of Natsuki! Go check it out here: http : / graphospasm . deviantart . com/# /d31j16t (just remove the spaces)

_

* * *

_

*My throat burns…*

His throat ached. The red head wanted something to drink, as he tried to figure out where he was. His mind bugged for him to remember something, but every time he tried his thoughts would stop and his mind would become a big blank white canvas of space. Opening his green eyes didn't do much to answer his questions about where he was but to show him how white the ceiling was. He didn't focus too long on how white the ceiling was, wondering if it was an off white or a true white.

There was something more annoying to him.

There was the smell of plants.

Not just plants, such as pollen, but the smell of actual plants, the sap and everything else that was the pure essence of plants. He could feel the way they lived, breathed, the way they took the sunlight out of the air around them, creating energy to sustain their life force. The way they lived, called to him, their life force calling him. He could hear their calls.

_Come…_

_Come…_

_Come…_

They wanted him. The plants wanted to join their energy with his and flourish, creating a brighter life. One that would shine so bright to last a lifetime, able to withstand the effects of winter and anything else that threatened to destroy them. They called to him, believing that his energy would sustain them in the hardest of times and that's all that mattered to them.

They wanted him, all of him. His energy, his life, everything that made him who he was. He was special; most didn't glow like he did. Their energy didn't cater to the plants like his did. He was the one. They called for his life to join there's and he was tempted to join lives with them.

He just didn't know why.

The man couldn't understand why the plants called to him, begging to join with him. H felt like there was something he should remember, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had came from or where he was supposed to be.

He didn't even know his own name.

Trying to sit up made him scream in agony. His back screamed in pain, sharp needles running up and down in spine. His mind screamed at him to stop, to lean back, but he couldn't. He had to sit up and find out where he was. It wasn't safe to not know where he was.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he allowed himself to gasp in pain for a few minutes, before his back settled. Everything felt so odd. Nothing was right, sounds were louder, colors were more defined, everything was better.

Across the room, he could see the groves of the wood on the pillars as they held up the ceiling. The doors were simple sliding ones, the kind made of rice paper. Seeing all the beautiful patterns of the mountains and streams flew across the rice paper walls and doors, but mostly flowers and moons covered the patterns, in some way shape and form. At one point there was a large full moon with a flower garden with a stream going over it and then a mountain guarding the beautiful garden. He could see every detail, every brush stroke.

Besides hearing, feeling, the plants, the sounds of people outside his room moving reached his ear. People were talking; their conversations leaking through the door. They screamed alarm inside him.

_Who is he?_

_What is he?_

_He's gorgeous, especially with all that beautiful red hair._

_Did you see the way the plants wound around him? _

_He's like Lady Tsuki._

The last two really got his attention, who was Lady Tsuki? And what did the plants do? What exactly was going on that he couldn't remember?

Looking around, he discovered that vines held the doors from opening, their power cradling the room in an odd embrace. Every wall had vines running up and down them and he wondered how he had been able to see the white of the ceiling with all the vines. The plants seemed to reawaken with him, covering more of the room. _*What's going on?*_

His thoughts were spontaneous and it felt like his head was about to burst open with all the thoughts. He tried to remember what had happened, why he had such wounds all over his back and why all of these vines and plants kept anything from entering the room. Hearing a hissing sound, he snapped his head to the side, his green eyes widening in alarm.

A large rose faced him, in diameter it had to be about five feet. It was a deep red color, white veins shooting through it. It seemed to have a face as its petals moved and contracted to open and reveal the center, easily showing that it could kill him. Its steam was a hard green color, covered in razor sharp thorns; ready to destroy all that threatened it. The flower creature moved with snake like grace.

The rose beast made a hissing noise again, pulling its flower bud back, before making a circling around the red head, its thorny steam making a loose circle around the man. It was testing him, examining him, wondering who he was. It stopped again, facing the green eyes man full in the face. It was to the point that he could smell the overwhelming power of its flower, filling the room with a sweet scent. It soothed him.

"Are you going to kill me, sweet flower?" His own voice was smooth, liquidly, but strong. It was a voice to get people through life's great struggles. It wasn't a loud voice, but a quite one, strong and gentle, but something deep inside him told him that it could grow to be full of anger and resentment and hatred. It scared him.

There was a great moment of silence in the room. The rest of the plants waited. If this man wasn't welcomed by the rose, he would be killed. He wouldn't be worthy of them. The man knew this, he could feel it within every fiber of his being, and he might not have remembered who he was or where he was, but something about the plants felt right. He sat still waiting for the rose to decide if he was better off dead or alive.

And then it constricted him.

The rose creature's steam coiled around him like a boa constrictor would its next meal with the intent to squeeze it to dead and devour it. _*The thorns, they'll kill me.*_ His thoughts weren't too panicky and for some reason he wasn't bothered. They were orderly and he was thinking of ways to get out of its clutches. The steam wound all around him from his right under his chin to cover the rest of his body.

He was shocked when the thorns never impaled him, but were safely tucked turned outwards in a weird defense. He felt the flower's petal rest against his cheek, satin against the soft skin of his face. The flower rubbed itself against his face, as if to comfort him. It pulled back after it realized that he wasn't responding the way it thought he would. Tilting its flower in a _'what did I do'_ fashion it seemed to look right at him.

"You didn't kill me." He was astounded. It was a large killer plant thing and it didn't kill him? It certainly had looked like it had wanted to kill him. Shaking his head in a confused manner, he felt something within him stir.

The plant was talking to him.

Well not really talking but feeling. It was showing him things, as weird as it sounded. He could tell that the creature really hadn't meant any hard, it just wanted to protect him. It just hadn't been sure on how to express it, choosing to wrap itself around him and hope for the best. The red with white veined rose was a peculiar creature.

"You're more like a playful puppy." He suggested after a few moments, reaching out his right hand to touch the satin petals. The flower butted his hand playfully, as if in agreement. The steam loosened a bit and he could feel the rest of the plants in the room relax.

There was a knock at the door at the moment, before someone tried to forcefully slide the rice screened door open. The plants kept the door shut, while the rose's thorns rose in a threatened manner, the flower's bud whipped towards the door, a hiss coming from somewhere inside it.

"Well more like a deadly playful puppy." He commented, standing up gracefully. He wanted to sink back down to the floor in pain, but he kept his body in a standing position. Plants covered the floor, but moved out of his way as he padded across the floor barefoot. They seemed to sway in the room, creating an indoor garden. Making his way over to the door, the vines retreated, but they looked like they were ready to regain their hold on the door. "Don't worry." He told them, feeling them calm a bit at his words.

Sliding open the door, he discovered several people standing around the door.

"Oh damn it! Why won't the damn door open?" A female screamed, she had her back to him. In one of her arms was a basket of bandages and salves. She had stopped her foot in impatience.

"Ummm Jun..." Another female servant started. The plant tamer looked at her, taking in her earthy green long hair and brown eyes. Her skin was an olive color, tinted green. She was clothed in a flowery skirt that barely went to mid thigh and a leaves barely covered to the place where her ribs ended. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were slung over her back.

"Shut it Yasu! Ever since milady brought him here and told us to take care of him, we haven't been able to take care of him! And the plants wouldn't even listen to us! I hate men!" Looking at the one called Jun, she wasn't much different from the other one in appearance. She had short green hair compared to the other one and the same olive green tinted skin. She wore more leaves to cover herself to the belly button and a skirt made of petals to a few inches above her knees, a sword was strapped to her hip. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

"But Jun, he's right there." Yasu bite her lip in nervousness, her hands were in front of her, tangling themselves in knots. The short haired one spun around quickly, her gaze falling on him easily. _*Well her eyes are that same earthy brown.* _His green eyes went between the two servants before coming to a conclusion. _*Sisters, twins actually. Yet it seems their names are the opposite of their personalities.*_

Many of the others in the hallway had been paying attention to the yelling and screaming servant, but now they all turned their attention to him. His gaze turned to calculating and things flowed into his brain. His brain seemed to analyze the way they stood, how tall they were, how much they weighed, their energy levels, and any weapons they had on them to decided what the easiest way to end their life would be.

It was an odd discovery.

Green eyes took in that there were four guards and they all looked exactly the same, but with different symbols on each of their foreheads. They all seemed skilled and all stared back at him, meeting his gaze. Besides the twin female servants, there were other servants who had stopped to watch the scene unfold. Others just looked like they had been anxiously wondering who he was and had just decided to perch themselves at his room.

He deduced that most of the servants wouldn't be a problem, except the twins, he had a feeling that they were trained. Yet for some other reason he decided to keep an eye on the rest of the servants as well, he got the feeling that they more than they appeared and that the twins were the only ones who openly displayed that they could fight. The guards were what he kept most of his attention on; they seemed to be a strong force to fight against.

He wondered how he was able to know all of this, why his mind was calculating his chances of winning, why he was contemplating how to kill them all if they attacked him. Yet it didn't scare him, it fascinated him in some ways, but he felt dark.

What truly worried him was that fact that the four brothers reminded him of something that he couldn't quite place. With it came a feeling of belonging and urgency, telling him that he was needed. He wanted to leave the place at once and find out what was bugging him, but he knew that wasn't possible. They weren't going to allow him to leave.

"Who are you?" The brother to his far right asked, stepping forward. Growling he showed off sharp fangs. Instantly the red head felt the power of the plants behind him, ready to back him up in an instant. The vines crept up and he felt the large red rose rise behind him, gasps echoing from the crowd around the door.

"Correction what are you?" The sassier twin, Jun asked. Pulling her blade from her hip, she held it in one hand proudly. "Answer his question freak." She commented hatefully. She didn't always get along with the brothers, but they were comrades and she fought for and with comrades.

His mind wondered if he should call off the plants, but they were threatening him. His mind when into overdrive, he'd have to take out each of his opponents quickly. Some part of him knew how to do that, but the rest of him did not.

"I do not know." He answered honestly. The rose rested on his shoulder, emitting a calming scent to the ones in the hallway. He brought his hand up to pet his pet, enjoying the feel of the satin petals under his finger tips.

"Please stop." His attention shifted to Yasu and her armed bow pointed straight at his heart. She had more courage than he gave her credit for. Raising his eyebrow, he challenged her. "You might be a guest in Lady Tsuki's house, but we will kill you if you fight us." Tilting his head towards the rose, his hair shifted that way and he grabbed onto the information like a starving man grabs for food.

"What am I doing?" He asked, his eyes showing false innocence. Something within him knew what the plant was doing.

"You know what you're doing freak!" Jun snapped, her expression growing angry. She was no longer a medic to help him, but a deadly opponent. The rest of the staff was also shifting from harmless staff to dangerous opponents. Something within them was changing and he could feel it, he just couldn't understand what it was.

"I do not." He lied smoothly. Lying to him seemed easy and he wondered why again. Who was he that lying came easier than telling the truth?

"You're having the plant release pollen that has a calming effect." Yasu was clearly the calmer one of the two. "Please stop, we do not wish to harm you." She sounded like she really meant it, it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who.

"Speak for yourself, Yasu." The more temperamental twin said to her calmer sister. Neither ever took their eyes off of their opponent. If only they knew he truly did not understand anything.

"May I speak with your leader?" He asked. The plant was urging him to do something. He agreed that he needed to know this Lady Tsuki. Maybe she would have more clues to who he was. Something urged him to leave this place and seek someone out, but he knew that he could not do that.

"Why?" It was another of the dog brothers. This one had the symbol for air on his forehead. His voice was rough and angry, clearing not liking the idea of having this strange outside meeting his leader.

"I wish to know how I came to be in her household." His green eyes watched the expressions roll across their faces. The twin sisters looked between each other, before looking back at the brothers who were exchanging looks as well. Everyone else kept their eyes on the red haired green eyed stranger.

"How can we know we can trust you?" Jun spoke up; her earthy brown eyes were narrowed accusingly at him. She clearly didn't trust him. But then again she didn't have a reason to. _*I do not trust her or her sister.*_ He still hadn't figured out which was the more dangerous one; Jun or Yasu.

"You don't." he had a feeling that the piece of honesty was going to cost him, but it was true. They couldn't trust him, because he couldn't trust himself. He didn't even know where he had come from. He remembered nothing from the time before he woke up in the room. It was like he had just been born into the world at his age, even remembering nothing he didn't think that was right. You had something else that happened to you before you came to be the way he was, right?

"Then you're not going to see Milady!" The ruder and louder twin growled out. It was then that she made a grave mistake. Rushing forward she aimed her sword in a downward arc, but her opponent dodged it by jumping to the right. Spinning, he kicked her between the shoulder blades into the wall, before grabbing both of her wrists and pulling, his knee between her shoulder blades.

"Unless you want her arms ripped off, you'd drop your weapons." Keeping his emerald eyes on his opponents, he knew that they'd crumble, especially the twin sister of the one in his clutches. Something in him rebelled against him, but he shoved it away. He had to do this.

"Don't hurt my sister." Yasu had already dropped her bow, setting her quiver down. _*Weak willed.*_ He had known it from the minute he had saw her, but something told him that she wasn't being weak. Again he told that side to shut up; this was needed.

"I won't if everyone drops their weapons. That includes all of you." His gaze swept over everyone in the hall, showing that he knew that they were more than servants. Applying pressure to the green haired girls back, caused the sister to look panicky in her eyes.

"Do as he says." He swept his eyes over all of them, as they pulled unseen weapons out of their clothes._ *It never hurts to be too careful. I don't want to do this.*_ Sighing, he pulled the female in front of him, calling upon the vines in the room to wrap around her hands and her upper body, if she tried to run they would wrap around her lower body.

"I'm sorry." He actually did feel sorry. He allowed the rose to emit the pollen completely, creating a fog. Placing his hand over his prisoner's mouth, he ran past the guards, hearing them grunt and fall to the ground unconscious. "Keep them out!" he called back to his pet, pulling the servant behind him. She tried to fight him, but his vines kept her held in place.

Finally they stopped after rounding a few corners, effectively putting a good amount of distance between them.

"If you scream, I'll kill your sister." Something about the threat proved more merit than actually killing the sister in front of him. This sister nodded her head slowly, clearly getting the point; her sister mattered more to her than her own life. Removing his hand, he spoke, "Take me to your mistress."

"Why?" Her voice was hateful and angry but quiet.

"I need to see her." Sighing, he kept his guard up prepared for anything.

"She's going to kill you for this." Jun sneered, glaring at him.

"A man who remembers nothing, fears nothing." He muttered, earning a strange look from the captured her. "Take me to her." He commanded once again.

"Promise me that you won't sick your rose on my sister." Jun stood firm. Brown met green in a contest.

The man with the unknown past didn't even know he had the power to tell the rose things, but now that the servant had mentioned it, he could feel that there was something there.

"I give you my word." He promised, as long as she took him to Lady Tsuki, he wouldn't hurt anyone. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He added, feeling that it was necessary. He hated this. He didn't like hurting people, he hated having to threaten anyone. He hated himself.

"Yeah right, come on." She began walking with her captor with one hand on her shoulder, keeping her in line.

It scared Jun that he was being truthful about not wanting to hurt anyone.

If he didn't want that, then what did he want?

He couldn't even answer that.

* * *

Well guys this is the new chapter! I hoped you liked it! Kurama doesn't remember anything! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reivews!

Mariah: I'm glad you think its awesome!

Anonymous: I'm sorry I made you wait this long, but I had my reasons. Life goes on, you know? And yes I lvoed the hit by car thing too, it made me smile. Your reviews always make me smile. Thanks.

Name Meanings:

Yasu: "assurative child"

Jun: "obediant"

Well I think that's all!

Till next time!

-j.d.y.


	9. The Lady

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this is late but I've had so much make up work and then school work and for the last few days I've been sick, like really truly sick. I'm so sorry! I tihnk this is the longest chapter yet though!

Wod Count: 4,342

Update date: Saturday, November 20th, 2010 at like 2:22 in the morning

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, sadly.

* * *

Tsuki was a lady that liked to get things done.

Even as a young child she had always believed in getting things done. If there was a task put in front of her, she would always finish it. Her parents had always told her that she worked too hard to get everything done, but then she had never listened. If you placed it in front of her, expect it to be done, anything from puzzles to making a formidable weapon.

It was just how she was.

The Midnight Kitsune sat in her office, overlooking the grounds. Everything to it was beautiful and calm. Her plants were patrolling the borders, while her men watched from a distance. The borders of her lands were secure, yet she had a feeling that she'd soon need to check them.

Sitting back, she inspected her claws. The need to go hunting and fuel her instincts filled her. They screamed at her to kill something, run wild, and allow the red liquid that fueled everyone to spread over her perfectly sharpened claws. She wanted to hunt for the simple reason that she wanted to find her baby.

Her little angel had been kidnapped.

It had all happened on the night that she'd chosen to indulge herself. Tsuki had decided to visit an old friend named Kazu deep in Mokuro's lands. It had been a very rash decision and one that she was angry with herself for. Normally making the decision to visit a friend wasn't a problem, but this friend was one she was notorious for drinking a little too much alcohol with.

So she had left her daughter in the care of her servants choosing to go off alone. That really hadn't been the problem either. With great speed she had raced over the lands, slipping into Mokuro's lands easily. She had been around for far longer than the woman and would cross her borders whenever she deemed it necessary. There hadn't even been anyone her equal since Raizen was at his top strength and Raizen was dead.

She still was angry with him for that.

Yet she respected his decision to not eat human flesh. She had never liked to eat of humans either, but then again her body did not need to eat humans to survive. He had starved himself and in that decision, she believed he was foolish, but at the same time respected him for surviving seven hundred years and still be able to keep Mokuro and Yomi away. If they had only known the power he had, they would have given him everything.

"He made his decisions, as I have made mine." She mumbled, angry once again at herself. Watching as her claws made scratch marks on her wood desk as if it was paper, she thought over her decision to visit her friend. How smart was it to get that drunk?

The kitsune had made it to her friends and in one of her rare moments of stupidity she drank, even more that her usual drinking. The fox couldn't even figure out her own name, let alone walk and crumpled on the floor. She had tried using the portal from her friends to the castle, but couldn't summon it.

That should have been the first sign.

Having roused herself the next morning, she had tried the portal once more, to discover that it still wasn't working. The black haired kitsune had ended up running as fast as she could back to her lands, to discover her barriers fractured on one side. Tsuki had returned to her home to discover it intact but the west wing was pretty trashed. Her men had expelled the invaders with no casualties. It had been a successful day.

Yet her daughter, Natsuki had been taken.

The thought made her blood run cold in fear and then hot in fury. Her baby was young, the youngest child in the castle. She hadn't even believed she would ever have a child, since there seemed to be no more of her kind left. Her kind cherished children, they loved and adored them, believing children special. And her own child was gone.

"Thank god, Koenma's men found her." The demi-god had called her up, telling her about the discovery of her baby. He had even said that he had arranged for the child to be brought to her by his spirit detectives. She remembered that video call well.

* * *

"_Why can't I come to you?" She was frustrated. In front of her was the large communicator showing the Prince of Spirit World in his adult form. Over the last couple of years, he seemed to stay in that form more often. His favorite Lady of Death, Botan, and ogre, George, stood at his side to the right of him. Her eyes couldn't stay off the prize the two were squabbling over._

_Her baby girl was between the two._

"_My father." Koenma seemed nervous about all of this. Her eyes traveled over the Prince, seeing him give his pacifier a hard suck. His hands were folded on top his desk, his fingers tapping his hands. He looked nervous._

"_I thought you had thrown him in prison." It was true. After the very first demon tournament concerning who would rule demon world, the once King Enma had been charged with crimes against both humanity and demanity and thrown into prison._

"_I did." On each word, the son of Enma's fingers thumped against his hands. Raising her eyebrow, Tsuki wondered what was wrong._

"_Then what is the problem?" She clicked her claws together; her own general's were behind her. A growl rose deep in her throat._

"_He has agents among my people." Tsuki nodded her head; she knew that drill. It had been many years since she'd had a spy in her midst and the last times she'd made certain rules against it. And any spies had learned how it felt to have her claws in their heart._

"_That explains nothing." Scraping her claws against her desk, she watched as her kit, batted at a toy that Botan put in front of her. Her baby girl was blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. _

"_If you came here, the news would spread. Eventually it would leak to demon world. We do not need that. You know as well as I do, that the news that someone broke into your home would be very bad." The kitsune growled low in her throat. That would be a very bad thing._

"_Fine who will bring her then?" She stopped for a moment. "You are intending to bring her, are you not? If not I will bring the barrier down." It was a simple threat, but it would be carried out. Koenma paled at her words._

"_You really wouldn't bring Spirit World done, would you?" Boton asked, worried. To do that would destroy everything that had happened. "Not only would you bring down spirit world, but you'd bring the human and demon worlds into the same plane once more!" The blue haired lady of death screeched again. To do that would bring chaos into the worlds._

"_You allow these two to know much." Tsuki observed. Her generals behind her were breathing heavy, knowing what could happen._

"_Milady, do you mean that?" One asked, bending down low to speak quietly in her ear._

"_I do." Both the kitsune and the Prince spoke at the same time._

"_How could you do this? I understand wanting your child back, but if the barriers drop, the three worlds will be thrown together! Do you know what will happen?" Boton shrieked, the baby in her grasp squealed, at her voice, her ears flatting on her skull._

"_I do." Her voice was hard, but simple. She understood the consequences of her actions, but she wanted her baby back. _

"_Do not worry, Tsuki, your baby will be brought back to you at once." Koenma seemed calmer now. There was something up his sleeves that she didn't like, the Prince had decided to play hard ball. _

"_Who will bring her? I do not your Spirit Defense Force even looking at my daughter, let alone touching her. I'd have to bath her for weeks to get the stink off." She had never trusted the Spirit Defense Force, they were a group who stayed in the shadows, creating the crimes that their King had committed, and they should have been thrown in the cell with their King._

"_My Spirit Detectives." Once again the cards were in Koenma's hands. She had heard of the four men in that team. Most only knew of the three demons, but she had made sure to get accurate information on all four including the human. _

"_I heard they split up, all going different ways. Youko Kurama went back to the human world with his human mother and to the University there. Yusuke Urameshie, the son of Raizen went on to won his own Ramen Shop and try to go to school, while entertaining his human lover. Hiei went on to work for Mokuro, while at one time being her lover and is now her heir and general. Kazuma Kuwabara went on to High School and then to a good University on a scholarship, while he works to become a doctor, so he can help Yukina." She smirked, interlocking her fingers. The ball was back in her court._

"_You did your research." The demi-god sounded surprised. "I shouldn't be surprised. May I ask why you took such an interest?" His eyes were controlled and they were playing the game they had played for centuries. The two old creatures had known each other for far too long._

"_Yusuke is the son of Raizen, you remember how close Raizen and I once were." She had paused, remembering her dear friend. "Hiei is the cursed child, I believed he was an interesting one. Kurama is a known thief, I have met the fox before. And well for Kazuma, he worked with demons, that is enough for me to want to know him."_

"_I'm surprised that you haven't offered to take Yusuke under your wing, considering what he is to you." Tsuki stilled, it had been such a long time before she'd allowed that thought to entertain her. _

"_It wouldn't be wise." She spoke before drifting back to the current discussion. "How will they bring my daughter back to me, if they're not working together anymore?" She asked, her mind still on Yusuke and Raizen._

"_You should meet him one day." Koenma paused, before continuing. "They are working again. Recent demon uprisings have caused the human world to be in danger and I need them together again."_

"_Well looks like I'll be meeting him now, won't I?" She figured out why Koenma looked so smug. The Prince was one the only ones who knew her secrets, they had been friends, since she had been a kit when the world had been young. Everyone else was dead._

"_Do not sound so angry. I think he is ready."The prince sounded sure of himself._

_The fox demon took a moment to compose herself before asking anymore questions. She had half a mind to cut Koenma's head off and be done with his meddling in her business._

"_When will they be coming?"Rubbing her temples, she wondered what guest rooms to put them in, realizing that she'd have to put them in the best ones. She also decided to see the four of them, especially Yusuke as less as possible._

"_Well I'll be handing the baby over to them tonight and they shall be heading to demon world in the morning. A few days at the most, you should be happy." The brunette smiled, but it turned into a frown when the hyper kit was placed on his desk. The baby sat on her butt, reaching for all the papers on the desk, ripping them. "Hey stop that!" The demi-god screeched. He tried to grab the child, but she rolled onto her back, avoiding him._

"_Lady Tsuki, just avoid Koenma. We both know he means well." Botan smiled, before making a grab at the baby as well. Tsuki smiled, remembering that Botan was a far older soul than most knew. The demon lord outright laughed when her child avoided Botan, Koenma, and George, and taking a piece of paper and biting down on it. _

"_I'll call you back later, when she's been picked up!" Koenma called to the demon, once again lunging for the baby. The kitsune child giggled, biting the Prince's hand, before crawling away. The video call ended with a flash. _

"_Milady would you have really destroyed the barrier?" It was Yasu. The female had stepped out of the shadows, her sister nowhere to be seen._

"_Yes." Koenma knew how she felt about the thing. "I truly do believe it should have never been put up in the first place." Standing the great fox lord, picked up a picture, studying it._

"_The races would have destroyed each other." Yasu stood next to her, her eyes catching the photo. It was one of her lady's favorite._

"_No, all they needed was love." Tsuki sighed sadly and wistfully. She missed the days, when she could see humans. She wondered how the human families she had always watched over had progressed, or had they all been whipped out? It had been seven hundred years, since the split between the worlds; she'd never entered the human world again._

"_Milady, I don't understand." The female demon had never been to human world, she wasn't an old demon like herself._

"_Do not trouble yourself."She had set the picture down and walked away, throwing herself out into her garden._

* * *

"I shouldn't lose myself in memories." Tsuki wandered over to the window, her kimono, dragging across the floor. She still wondered why she chose to wear such an old garment, but she couldn't help, but be reminded of how much Raizen had loved her in a kimono. "Why can't I get the ass out of my head?"

"Because you really-" Spinning around, the fox threw a dagger in the direction of the voice. It always taunted her, the stupid ghost of Raizen.

"Oh shut up, you're dead." Placing her pale hand on the windowsill she watched the way the light hit the waterfall in her garden. She remembered when she had been young; Koenma, Raizen, and herself had discovered the place. "Koenma hasn't been to demon world since we were young except that time when the barrier nearly went completely down and Raizen was too busy with dieting to come." She laughed a bit at the end, but it was a sad type of laugh.

Any of her other friends had died and she had never hung around much with Raizen's fellow training buddies, they knew of her, but they had never become friends. They only one who remembered everything was Koenma and Kazu. She could count Botan, but the soul collector didn't know all her secrets.

Wandering back to her desk, she looked at the photos. There were only a few that she had deemed safe for anyone to stumble into her office to see. Most of the ones she truly loved, she kept in her room in a book, with so many enchantments on it that no one but her could open it, without fear of bursting into flames at just a touch.

She picked the one up, seeing her and Raizen when color photographs had just been invented. Koenma for her birthday had gotten a camera to them and they'd taken pictures. It had been a hard reunion, but they'd all been happy. He was of course shirtless, all of his marks showing and there was a mischievous grin plastered on his face. She'd been wearing a kimono, her hair falling everywhere, a tiny smile on her face. The great demon lord had grabbed a hold of her black tail and was pulling, looking like he was about to bite down on it.

She looked at another one, this one with Koenma and her together. The demi-god seemed torn between a toddler and a man. The upper half of him was his adult form, while the lower half was a toddler. This time she was wearing a tank top and loose pants. A sword was slung over her back and her long midnight hair was pulled into a pony tail on top of her head. They were both smiling.

The last two pictures on her desk were ones of Raizen, Koenma, and herself all together and one with Natsuki and her.

In the one with Natsuki, the baby was only a few months old. She only had a little bit of dark mixed with silver hair. Her claws were still dull, but they were sharpening. Tsuki was holding her baby girl in her arms, a white blanket wrapped around the baby. They were sitting out in the gardens, the cherry blossoms falling around them.

In the last picture with the trio that made up Raizen, Koenma, and Tsuki, they looked sad. Raizen was only months away from his death, and his ribs were showing. Yusuke was already with him training and the demon lord looked hungry and tired. Koenma also looked tired; he hadn't been truly safe in spirit world since he had defended Yusuke. The Prince looked like he was ready to accept death with open arms. Tsuki was just starting to show that she was pregnant; a tiny baby belly sticking out, both men had a hand on her belly. She seemed worried, a tight grip on both of her companions.

It had been the last time the three had been together, Raizen had died months afterward.

"You left us too soon, my friend. Your son needed you. I needed you." Setting the photographs down, she sat down, her mind running over memories that she'd wish would just leave.

"Milady?" The knock at the door, made her snap her head up and she realized it was Jun.

_Something's wrong…_ She thought, feeling not only Jun's presence, but the presence of the stranger.

Tsuki had felt the energy from the battle and her and her men had gone to investigate. Her since _the incident _her borders had been attacked often. They had gotten there in time to save the red haired demon. She had realized him as soon as she had seen him. The demoness had brought him back to her home for treatment.

"Come in." She called, alert. There was something going on. She eyes watched as Jun entered, the stranger having a tight grip on her servant's arm.

The demon had vibrant red hair, hanging to about half way down his back, with striking emerald color eyes. He was shirtless revealing pale skin and a bit of a six pack, only wearing pants. He carried himself gracefully, his movements careful. He seemed like he was on guard. Yet when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing.

"What is it Jun?" She crossed her legs, having a feeling that this was much more complicated than it looked. Using her energy, she scanned the palace, finding that many of her guards were knocked out in the area her guest had been staying in.

"The stranger wanted to see you." Jun sent a glare the red head's way, wishing she could decapitate him.

"Thank you for bringing him to me, go see to the others." She made a waving motion with her hand in the direction of the door.

"Are you sure?" The demoness didn't want to leave her lady with the strange demon.

"Yes go, take care of your sister." Jun turned swiftly, sending one last glance at Tsuki and a glare at the redhead. Shaking her head, the demoness smiled; they were so loyal to her.

"Sit, you must be tired." Tsuki waved her hand in the direction of the chair in front of her desk. The strange demon didn't move. "Sit, I will not move to hurt you." Her voice was hard and demanding. After another moment the he sat, his eyes falling on her.

"Who are you?" He asked. The demon wasn't sure what he was to do or where he was at. He needed answer desperately.

"I am Tsuki, lady of these lands. Who are you?" She knew he was, but she had to know. Something about his eyes bugged her.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He seemed so confused and lost, like a child.

"You do not remember?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I do not remember anything from my time before I woke up." His eyebrows furrowed at that one. He seemed annoyed at the news.

"May I ask why you were in such a hurry to get to me that you had to knock out my servants?" She raised her eyebrow again, studying the man in front of her. She remembered what she had found out from his file. He was calm and calculating, but had a compassionate side. Yet there was some part of him that could be ruthless, especially if it was needed to protect his friends.

"They attacked me first." Was his simple reply. He blew a hair out of his face, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Standing she walked around her desk, smelling the air. The salty smell of blood filled her nose.

"I seem to be bleeding." He grunted, his hand reaching to tug at the bandages. Tsuki caught his hand, pulling it away.

"Idiot." The kitsune bent down, pulling the bandages off. She examined the blood pouring down his back before, reaching into her hair and pulling out a seed. Using her energy she summoned vines in the palm of her hand. The plant finally rooted itself to the ground. "Hold the blood in." The vines wrapped themselves around the strange red head, slowing the blood flow. Walking over to the cabinet, she grabbed bandages, cloth and a salve, heading back to kneel next to the stranger.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, giving her his back. Taking the cloth, Tsuki wiped the blood away, ignoring her charge. She applied the salve quickly, sealing the wounds, before wrapping them gently and securely.

"Because you are under my care." She tugged on the bandages once, inspecting her handiwork, before deeming them satisfactory. "Do not strain yourself." Taking the vine, she pulled it back into its seed form before returning it to her hair.

"You are like me." His eyes were open and light, like a child's.

"What do you mean?" She asked, returning the objects to their proper shelves.

"You can control the plants, they call to you." He seemed to have no problems explaining what he meant.

"I guess I am like you in some ways." She smiled at him.

"Then you can show me how to control it." He was standing now and she could sense the power rolling off him in waves. He was strong, not her level, but had the promise.

"First lesson, keeping your power under control." She watched as he sensed his own power spinning out of his control. He seemed to try and push it under before failing horribly. Coming to stand in front of him, she placed her hand over his forehead. "I'm just putting limits on your power." She'd rather not have her whole house blow to pieces.

Focusing her energy on the small center point where her fingers met his skin, she allowed it to spread through his body. Tsuki's energy created doors that she'd unlock once she knew he had the power to control it or is he remembered who he was. She put locks on his very soul, noticing that Youko seemed to be sealed from him. She decided that trying to unlock it at the moment would end up hurting the man and left it.

As she was done and pulling away from his body a strange thing occurred.

His memories surged through her. These weren't memories of a child, but every memory he had ever had with Yusuke and the rest of the gang and her daughter, Natsuki. They surged into her with a great force, nearly causing her to drop, it was so unexpected.

Opening her eyes, she discovered the one known as Kurama on the floor. He was passed out. Lowering herself beside him, she panted in exhaustion. What was that? She leaned back against her desk, the cool wood feeling good on her cheek. She shoved the memories from her mind to look on later.

"Milady, are you alright?" It was Jun and Yasu. Just what she needed. The twins were two of the most protective servants she had.

"I am fine." Pulling herself to her feet, she looked around the room. Kurama was still on the floor, passed out and only the twins were in her office. "Take Baka back to his room. He is to be trusted. Bring him in the morning to me and if he wakes up tonight, feed him." She ordered.

"He is to be trusted?" Yasu asked, already bending down to lift the red head over her shoulder.

"Yes." She turned to sit at her desk, her gaze avoiding the photos on the desk.

"Is there anything else, you need?" Jun asked, warily watching the red head.

"No, but thank you. Tend to Baka, he is your responsibility."

"So he is an idiot." Jun mumbled, a smile crossing her face. She followed her sister out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Tsuki heard Yasu's voice say something along the lines of: "That isn't nice, Jun." Followed by a: "He's an idiot, it's his name." The lady laughed softly, if they only knew that the men they were watching over was the great Youko Kurama, King of Thieves, Member of the Great Spirit Detectives.

Allowing herself a moment of silence, Tsuki finally looked at the photographs on her desk. She sighed, before smiling sadly.

"He looks just like you, Raizen."

* * *

I have thrown yet another plot twist in here! Yet this is probably so confusing, but it makes sense. I mean Koenma could have been friends with Raizen, he's old and it never said that he hated demons. You never saw much of his past and the same with Raizen, but with Yusuke's mother a couple of times removed. Also the barrier thing ties in with why the team is back together again and everything, so don't worry this is revelant.

Thanks to everyone who reviews!

mariah: You're welcome! I'm glad I updated too. Also I think I might just die if they were to make this a movie in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. I would at least faint and then scream and jump up and down and make everyone look at me crazy. :) I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: First of all, thanks, about my aunt. That really meant alot. Second don't worry about bugging me, I'm just glad you reviewed. I thought the whole spin on the plants was an interesting one and I could just see him with a cute rose instead of a puppy. The dg would annoy him... lol. Also sorry the meeting with Tsuki was short, but this chapter was mostl made to focus on her and the meeting promised more to come. Don't worry everyone will get back together in due time. I also thinkg I left you with more questions with this chapter than answers.

I wish the two of you had accounts, so i could talk to you, but then that would be very long messages. lol. If either of you have a deviantArt account, you can find me there. The link is on my profile, I'm known as j-d-y-44 there...The link to my skype is also on my profile! I would love to talk to you!

Til next time!

j.d.y.


	10. Bind

Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I have had so much going on and well lately I've become obsessed with watching and reading everything Yu Yu Hakusho! Sorry!

Word Count: 3,226

Release Date: January 2nd, 2010

I own nothing, but all four seasons of Yu Yu Hakusho and volumes 3, 13, and 18. Soon to be them all!

* * *

The three once again reunited Spirit Detectives were in a bind.

It wasn't like they were wrapped in vines or chains or any other binding instrument, but figuratively speaking. The three of them were rooted to the spot, unable to move for fear of the child. It pissed all of them off that they couldn't attack the demon in front of them, making them ready to kill for the simple reason that they had a few reasons not to attack him.

One was that they really weren't sure if he was a threat or not. It hadn't been made clear. He hadn't attacked them or even really said anything harsh. He just stood there, watching them silently, assessing them.

The second reason was that in his arms, held the demon baby, Natsuki.

Yusuke's eyes went up and down the demon easily, trying to figure out what to make of him. He was shocked actually; the demon in front of him reminded him so much of another he knew. The brown eyes of the demon quickly caught both of his teammates out of the corner of his eyes.

Hiei had taken up place on his left. He already had his sworn drawn, holding it in front of him, the blade gleaming dangerously in the demon world's sun. The leader of the group could see Hiei ready to charge forward at nearly blinding speed turning their opponent into tiny pieces of flesh, blood spraying the field. Sending a quick look at his once great friend, their eyes meet briefly, Yusuke sending a warning -_don't do it_ – watching Hiei nod the smallest of nods, before he turned his attention back their opponent.

The demon was tall. His eyes were golden, much like the eyes of Youko Kurama, but this demon's were more like a pale yellow. When the light hit it the right way, it looked like straw and other times it looked like twin lakes of golden lava. On his head were two very large furry appendages, white as snow. The fox's silver hair was short, only coming to his shoulders in light waves. It was wilder, shaggier, like someone had taken a blade to it and cut every which way. No two locks the same length. Razor sharp claws held the baby in his arms tightly, but not pricking her flesh. His frame was easily six foot four, lean, with wiry muscle beneath his creamy skin.

All in all he was breathtaking.

Yusuke's sensitive hearing heard the pop of a knuckle as Kuwabara's knuckles cracked from tightening his fists. The reinstated Spirit Detective's brown eyes shifted to his friend. Kazuma Kuwabara looked angry, his pent up emotions dealing with Hiei and the rest of the group feeding into the worry he felt for Natsuki. All of the things he had learned over the last few years about being careful were quickly flying out the window, stupidity taking its place. Kuwabara had always been a rash person, especially when the people he cared about were in danger. And Natsuki had fallen into that category.

The Toushin prayed that his once great friend wouldn't do something stupid and by stupid he meant charge head first into a battle against an opponent he knew about. Sure the kitsune looked like Kurama and was a silver, but they didn't know if he had the same abilities as their redheaded comrade or not. Did all silver kitsune have the same powers or did it change between them?

"Who are you?" The human turned demon finally asked, brown eyes flashed between the baby, the kitsune's face, and his two team mates. If they were going to do something incredibly stupid, then he was going to rush in behind them.

Most wouldn't believe Hiei ever did anything stupid, but after the whole incident that no one even dared talking about or they would be facing horrible nightmares even when they were awake involving the word "hot", Yusuke knew that Hiei's greatest weakness was his pride, which often lead to him doing something stupid. And he wasn't even going to try and think of reasons why Kuwabara could be stupid.

"My name is not important." The fox's voice was deep, like a waterfall crashing on the rocks below. It was meant to be heard. Something about it made Hiei want to kill the demon.

"Answer him." Hiei's voice joined the discussion quickly enough, his ruby eyes narrowing in anger. Something about the kitsune unsettled him before, nearly as if he had meet him before or at least heard of him. His grip on the sword tightened, his knuckles showing through the wards, turning an even paler shade of white like chalk. The dragon slithered beneath its bindings aching to get free, to destroy, to kill, to burn till there was nothing left, not even a neat little pile of ashes. Its own wants seemed to fall to Hiei; the dragon was a part of him after all.

"My name is no concern of yours." Lazily his eyes took them in, before he let out a deep emotionless laugh. "You are the famous Spirit Detectives, what a joke." It was said calmly and concise, no real emotion, as if he didn't have a soul. Everything about him was blank, a clean empty slate.

"Shut the fuck up!" His spirit sword raised into his hands, the air suddenly becoming heavy with spirit energy. Kuwabara's eyes focused on the demon in front of him, preparing to make his charge.

"Kuwabara don't be stupid!" Yusuke yelled, stepping between the two. He kept his back to his old friend, but made sure keep an eye on him as well. He didn't want to keep his back to the only human of the group, but there was no way in hell his back was going to the nameless demon in front of him.

"Yes you should listen to your mutt of a friend, one wrong move and the child shall test how quickly my claws can tear through flesh." There was a hint of bloodlust in his eyes now, as if he yearned for blood. The demon did enjoy the sight of blood, but then hadn't he always?

"Keep Urameshi's blood out of this!" Kazuma had heard of the mixed response to Yusuke's origins. Some demons respected that he had power; others thought he was an abomination for being something that the heavens had not created, and others downright believed him weak for his human blood. But then most who hated him were weaker and wished for their own power.

"You would do well to remember that tongue human." His words were cruel, but his voice spoke volumes, it was disinterested as if he really would kill the human with no remorse. His head turned in the direction of the cursed child, Hiei, a growl vibrating through the shorter man's chest. "You are nearly as bad as the Toushin. The only thing that makes you better is the fact that you blood is completely demon."

"Stop egging Shorty on!" The only human in the area yelled, allowing his spirit energy pull around him.

In the years since the team had split, he had mostly focused on his high school career. On the weekends when he wasn't studying he was up at Genkai's, learning how to better control his powers. The old woman had also put him through his paces, teaching him new tricks and allowing him to read her scrolls from other physics. And after he had graduated he practically moved to the old Lady's, telling his sister and everyone else that he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life and would hold off University for awhile. No one in the old team had realized that he hadn't gone to University.

He really hadn't been lying.

The day everyone had been at Genkai's two years later, he had declared that he had left it all behind. But he knew in his heart that he could never leave the demon world behind. Part of it was because of Yukina, he really loved her and if she was always going to be a part of that world that he was going to be too. The other problem was that no matter how mad and disappointed or how betrayed he felt from the three of them, he desperately wanted to be with Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke again. To be the four man squad, ready to take on the world's evil, kick ass, and go home.

Yet they all went their separate ways.

And then like a dream come true they were back together. They were fighting the good fight, kicking ass and taking names. He wasn't a hindrance to them anymore, but an asset. He could make barriers and his abilities with his sword were great, able to now control where he went when slicing through dimensions.

The first time he had been called in for a mission, he had been practically on cloud nine. He at first thought it was just because he would get to see some action again, once in a while the demi-god would call him for help, and this time he wanted to test a new ability in battle. Imagine his surprise when the whole group was there.

It was all destroyed when he realized the strings that had held the four of them together were nearly inexistent. He had always meant it when he said there was a strong between him and Yukina; there was a string between very friend or couple or anything. The one between him and Urameshie was still there, but it was failing and nearly gone. The ones to Kurama between Hiei were so tiny and weak, it was shameful. And to everyone else there were no strings; they had truly lost their brotherhood. He had wanted to cry.

Over the few months they had fighting together as a team; everything has seemed to fall deeper in ruin. They fought more, nearly turning their attacks on the other. It was horrible. At one point Kazuma had went home and cried. His best friends had become his enemies and he _hated_ it.

But just like always as they stood here in the clearing, with their charge in the enemies arms and his once great friends near him, Kazuma felt home. They could try. Or well he could. Even if the strings were gone and Hiei had just tried to kill him, he would fight for the two of them. And then they'd somehow find Kurama and be together again. One way or another even if it involved being locked in a dungeon, he would make sure they reconnected.

They were brothers after all.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsuki's general, Haru stood by her side. The kitsune was doing well in training, able to avoid most of the attacks being aimed at him. Once in a while his red hair would get in his way, or he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attempts on his life. Well not really attempts, they were training after all.

"Yes. He could be a great ally to us." Her dark eyes watched him, his energy drawing upon the plants to make them grow and create a tiny forest in the garden they had been training in. It both amazed and surprised her that the Great Youko Kurama could still harness his powers, even though he knew nothing of what he was. And he truly didn't.

It had been one week since she had knocked him out in her office and he didn't know his name, where he came from, what he was supposed to doing, or well anything for the matter. He was like a newborn child brought into the world, needing to be taken care of. He understood the basics of most things, but quite a few times she had to describe some type of technology to him. His fox side understood nature and things like that, but otherwise he was blind and helpless.

So in the end everyone called him Baka.

She wondered what he'd think of the name when he got his memory back, if he ever did. She was starting to wonder if he ever would, sure he had his powers and it had only been a week, but something about it disturbed her. He wasn't embracing his old memories. After learning that she didn't know of him, even though she secretly did, he hadn't taken any steps to learn who he was. As if his past horrified him. It wasn't a good thing.

"But milady-" He was cut short as the red headed, Kurama, settled atop his opponent, his foot on his chest. His very demonic presence kept the demon from knocking him off. The emeralds for eyes man smirked.

"Do you admit defeat?" His eyes gleamed with the prospect of winning. He enjoyed fighting; it seemed to clear his head, giving him a strange sense of peace. When he wasn't fighting a sense of urgency overcame him, urging him to leave to chase after in some wild crazy direction. It screamed that he was letting someone down, but then a thought would enter that they had abandoned him. It was like a war was dwelling inside him.

"Yes." The demon knew to submit, his instincts telling him he better or he would die. He could have still been killed, his fear pulling within him, before the foot holding him down was no longer touching him. Opening his eyes, he found his conqueror already a dozen feet away. He was standing before his lady, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. No one ever seemed to fight their lady but him.

"What do you require Baka?" Tsuki had a feeling that she knew what he wanted. It was always the same. The kitsune wanted another sparring partner. He would fight all day if she let him, ever since he had awoken from his slumber after being in his office. She had a feeling that he was desperately trying to shove his mind away, focusing on fighting.

But she needed him to remember.

He and his group had been carrying her baby girl. They had been supposed to be at her castle days go but the rest of the Spirit Detectives were nowhere to be found. The demoness had had her men search for them in the area they had found the kitsune, but all they had found was a scorched battle ground. There had been a fight and then the Spirit Detectives had disappeared off the face of the earth. She really couldn't figure out what had happened to them and neither could Koenma.

The demi-god was also growing worried with the disappearance. Whatever had happened to the three had been bad. They were gone and he needed them. Demons were popping up in the human world and he had been forced to ask Genkai for help. She might have been old and lacking in her spirit orb, but she could still be some help. It had seemed to slow, the demons coming in, but he felt that something bigger was approaching.

"I require a stronger fighter." Sighing Tsuki, thought about his request. She couldn't keep allowing him to do this. He needed to remember if not for his sake, but for Natsuki and the rest of his friends.

"No." Opening his mouth the beautiful kitsune was ready to protest but was stopped.

Tsuki had slapped him.

His body hit the floor, his lip splitting open. The woman was pretty good and strong. He hadn't seen the blow coming until the back of her pale hand had touched his smooth skin. It had only been a second but he felt the pain, both from his stinging right cheek and his bottom from hitting the dirt.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing away the blood from his lips. He body was already healing the lip, but his pride had been hurt and inside of him something was ruffling. A growl omitted from his throat, his canine teeth lengthening in response.

"I will not allow this disrespect to continue! You are living in my home and you shall treat me with the proper respect as your Lady!" She paused for a minute allowing him to understand the trouble he was in. "And you shall stop this incessant fighting. You will begin learning other things besides fighting, such as the study of literature." Tsuki wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be, but she was going to make him remember, no matter what, even if he didn't want to remember.

Even if it took years.

* * *

"Shizuru is going to kill me." Kazuma groaned, rolling on to his back. The stone beneath his back was cold and he didn't like it. He was exhausted and ready to collapse and his ribs hurt, bad. The human figured they were broken, at least two. They hadn't spared him any pain at all, deciding to make sure they were smashed into bits and pieces inside his body before releasing him into the hands of his jailors and back to his cell.

He wasn't the only one in the cell. A few other demons took space on the other side, watching him. They eagerly wanted to take a bite off of him; none of them had been feed for weeks. To them Kuwabara was a slab of meat, ready to take when he finally died. None of them thought he would be much longer.

"None of you are going to take a bite of me." He promised them, sitting up and sliding back. He made sure he slid until he was in the corner of the cell, able to see all, including the cell bars and every other demon sharing his new living space. His eyes found the window, noticing that the sun was setting again. "One week, we've been in here one week."

His brows knitted together in worry. He wondered what Yukina and his sister was thinking. He bet they were both starting to bug Koenma about it, in fact he bet everyone was starting to bug the Prince of Spirit World. He imagined Kieko slapping him once and Shizuru taking a cigarette to the Princes eye. The older Kuwabara had always been a little bit cruel when she was angry.

Yet the most worry he held was for his companions.

He didn't know if Hiei and Yusuke had gotten away. He couldn't remember anything besides the darkness closing in on him, some plant taking away his energy. With all his heart, Kuwabara hoped they had taken Natsuki had gotten away. That they were safe.

His worry for Kurama had also grown. The human had no idea where his kitsune friend had disappeared off to. He had seemed to fall off the face of the planet and it scared him as well.

_All of you had better be safe, or I swear to god I'll kick your asses._

"Smell of blood of the human, a fine spice to the meal he'll become." One of the creatures whispered to the others. They were coming closer each day, hoping he'd come back to tired to fight them off.

"Not happening." The bruised and battered human murmured, throwing his energy up around him as a shield. _Thank god, for grandma teaching me that._ He thought, his eyes already shifting closed. The barrier would hold, keeping him safe for awhile. He could sleep. He could dream in peace.

Too bad he'd wake up to a nightmare.

* * *

Well heres the new chapter fokes! I hope you all like it and once again sorry for the long delay! I haven't given up!

Mariah: Well I'm glad you like this! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like chapter too! And as for what you said about Youko and Raizen, we'll see. Hehe

Anomyous: Well I hope you like this and thanks for reviewing! And yes just wait til he remembers everything. Kurama well be in for a surprise.

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	11. Why?

I'm so sorry for not pdating sooner, but things have been crazy lately and school is crazy! I mean like realyl really crazy and I Chemistry is evil! I hope after finals to write more, simply because I have much easier classes.

Release Date: Sunday, January 17th, 2011 at like 10 o'clock

Word Count: 3,162

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! I own the manga volumes and the seasons on dvd, but that is it. :P

* * *

Koenma banged his head against his desk again.

It has been the sixth time in the last hour, he had done so.

The Prince of the Spirit World didn't believe in self mutilation, normally, but this was a special case. Not only were the problems well not normal, in fact this was really the first time something like this had ever happened. But he had people who were threatening to bring the worlds to an end, but also people who were going to kill him if they weren't found.

His Spirit Detectives were missing.

Not just one, because that had happened before and he could just send the other three after him, or even two, he could deal with that, he still had half the team. Three would have been a trickier business, but no all _four _of them were gone. It was like they had fallen off the face of the earth. The toddler had had all three worlds searched, even his own, but the four young men hadn't showed up.

Everything had been fine, they'd entered Demon world okay and for a few days their energy had been easy to track. There hadn't been any problems. It had all started when Kurama's aura had flared and taken Yusuke's place as scout. After that everything had went blank, no energy signatures, no sightings, nothing.

He hated it.

The Prince hated being left in the dark. Sure a lot of times he didn't have that much information on who the boys were supposed to be fighting, but he had learned that as long as the four of them were together the job would get done. He had faith in them after all, but not knowing where they were left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Who could take them down?

They had to be strong, very very strong. The demi-god didn't even believe that Yomi or Mokuro could have taken down the four together. He had heard Yomi admit to Kurama that he didn't believe that he could take Yusuke down next time they fought and the Prince of Spirit World knew that the human turned demon had gotten much stronger in the last few years. Mokuro wouldn't fight her own heir and she had already been asking for him. It was an unholy mess.

An unholy mess that everyone decided it was his to clean up.

"That's it; I'm quitting and moving to the Bahamas." Koenma groaned, once again banging his head on his desk. For once he wished there was paperwork, if only to distract himself from the worry that was consuming him. "If only I could catch a lead…" He trailed off, mumbling against the wood. His head had begun hurting from his poor use of it.

"Koenma there's someone here for you." Amaya's voice reached him as she practically pulled popped out of thin air. He had long ago gotten used to her appearing right in front of him, as if she was made of air. The ferry girl was much calmer than her counterpart, Botan, it was scary.

"Thank you Amaya, send them in please." His voice sounded tired and weakened. Vaguely he realized that it couldn't be Botan because the girl would have just barged into his office without being announced. So it had to be someone more regal than that. Fixing his clothes to perfection and playing with his hair, the demi-god shifted into his adult form. He needed to be responsible.

He was shocked at who he saw.

"Where is the Dimwit?"

* * *

"I don't see the point of this." His voice reached her ears easily enough, causing the right one to twitch slightly in his direction.

"Keep reading, Baka." Tsuki's face broke out in a smirk, before she raised the book to cover it. He didn't need to know that she was amused with him.

"Why?" She had started to hate that question. The redhead Baka had taken to asking her that all the time and she wasn't used to it. Everything she told him to do, he asked why. He never took what she said at face value, but questioned everything. It was a rather annoying prospect.

But at the same time she enjoyed it. No one questioned her anymore; they had such faith in her. And it unsettled her that no one talked back to her. To her it was special that just this one person didn't have faith in her. She didn't feel like she had to worry as much for him, but she did. It made her feel normal and not the Lady she was supposed to be, she was freer.

In the last three days, Tsuki had forced Baka to spar in the mornings to get his energy out and then she'd lock them in the library. She quickly figured out that he'd not stay in the library unless she was there with him, he'd easily sneak past the guards she'd had stationed there or he'd pick a fight with them. During these hours, she'd do her paperwork and then read stories and answer his endless questions he seemed to have.

He reminded her so much of a child grasping out at the world.

And then he reminded her of her daughter, Natsuki. She missed her kit, the bond between mother and child was strong and her heartstrings pulled at her. Sometimes at night and during the day, she'd feel her baby calling out for her; to come and rescue her and hold her tight into her arms. It nearly drove her wild with fright.

But he also didn't remind of her of Natsuki. He was much like herself in her youth, grasping out to the world. He had too much of an individual and grownup attitude at times to be a child or even a teenager. His curiosity made him childlike, but between his cleverness, aloofness, and his looks he couldn't be a child.

And god was he beautiful. Her eyes had easily picked out his looks. Even thought he looked human, his human body looked better than many demons. Between the long silky gorgeous ruby red hair and the emerald eyes, he was a gem in the rough. The Lady believed that it was a rival beauty to his demon form and even though she hadn't seen it in many years, she still remembered it.

The long silver hair that made him a Spirit Fox and then the rare golden eyes that sparkled in the sun still resided firmly in her memories. He had still been a thief then, his partner Kuronue strong at his side. Youko had showed up at the home of the ruling Lord and Lady of the Foxes. Back then most elementals and animal demons had a ruling pair that ruled over them, normally the strongest of their kind.

It had been almost unheard of for someone that wasn't par t of that race to show, but the fox thief hadn't cared and his partner hadn't either. Youko's whole family had shown, from his parents to his older brother and younger siblings. She had seen him a couple of other times at the meetings that celebrated their race and even spoken to him, but there had never been any sort of real relationship there.

That had belonged to another, older, more beautiful fox.

"Are you going to answer me?" His words pulled her from her thoughts, her silver sparkled eyes flickering to him. He was crouched in front of her, looking like he was ready to snatch the book from her hands.

"No." Raising an eyebrow, her eyes locked onto his. He was annoyed; his face set in a frown. He seemed like he rather had hit her than play nice. Tsuki actually wondered what it would be like to really truly fight him. Once again she covered her face with the book, enjoying the soft growl he admitted.

"Why?" Kurama pressed again, clenching his fists at his sides. The woman was infuriating he decided, but then did the world consider this as infuriating; because he did, but then again he couldn't remember a thing.

"Why what?" Tsuki felt like giggling, the growls from the other side of the book growling in pitch. He was truly getting angry now. The calm kitsune she had heard of was gone and replaced by this angry child, it was interesting.

"You know what." He felt like ripping the book out of her hands and hitting her over the head with it. It would have been amusing to him. And he knew she was amusing herself. The Lady had taken to annoying him in their library time together, finding ways to make sure he got riled up. The red head was a toy to her and both knew it.

"I assure you that I do not." Using her claws, she gently flipped the page, her eyes following the words, but really she was paying attention to his every move, the way his breath came in and out, the way his heart sped up in anger, how his muscles jumped under his skin, and even the way his scent took on a spicy angry feel. Her own body was preparing to defend if need be.

"Are you stupid then?" Oh, so he'd taken to insulting her? Two could play at the game, she decided. Lowering the book half an inch, her eyes met his, locking him in place. This was her ultimate power; he couldn't get away from her eyes.

"You are the one named idiot." She told him, once again raising her book. She allowed her words to hang in the air before adding, "And if you expect me to answer a question say more than why." She easily brushed her hair back over her shoulder, enjoying the way he was stunned. It was so much fun to annoy him.

"You're annoying." He huffed, blowing the hair out of his face. Oh how he wished to cut it sometimes. "Why do I have to keep reading?" He finally asked after a several minutes of silence. He hated allowing her to win, but his curiosity had once again gotten the better of him and oh how he hated it.

"Because fighting involves sharpening your mind as well." The kitsune Lady was quite pleased with herself and allowed a smile to show on her face. Tsuki had been vague and she expected another question any second.

"Why?" Rolling her eyes, she sighed. Didn't he ever listen? But then she had a feeling that that was the red headed kitsune's idea in the first place.

"Do you need a repeat on the lesson? Or are you simply hard of hearing?" Smirking once again, she was about to turn the page when her book was ripped out of her hand. She must have allowed the shock to show on her face, because Kurama looked pleased.

"No I am not hard of hearing. I simply enjoy the question 'why'." His face was close to hers, his green eyes locked on hers and this time she was the one trapped in his overwhelming gaze. "Why does fighting involve sharpening your mind as well?" His breath blew loose pieces of hair away from her face; she could tell that he'd had peppermint tea for lunch.

"To be able to identify your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, if you what type of demon they are, it's much easier. Reading is also good for the mind." She was disoriented, he was just so close. It had taken her a few moments to respond to his questions, but she was pleased that she had responded at all.

"That is a justifiable reason." The redheaded kitsune said after a few moments, before pulling back. Quickly stalking off to his own side of the library, the kitsune was intent on keeping up his studies. He did figure that he owed his new teacher and the woman was becoming that.

She allowed him to stay under her wing and in the mornings, she'd correct him on things and she never stopped answering his questions. Even in an odd way he was starting to look up to her and wanted her approval. He spent more time with her than any of her other subjects and he was grateful for it.

He had just seated himself and buried headfirst into the nearest book on shadow demons, when Tsuki noticed something.

"Where the hell is my book?" She asked, her black eyes scanning the room for her book.

"Did you lose your book, my Lady?" Kurama asked sweetly, looking innocently at the Kitsune Lady.

"Troublesome Baka." She muttered, but his keen fox hearing still picked it up.

Kurama's laughter echoed straight through the walls and down the hall.

* * *

"I'm not sure, Genkai." Even though the old woman had handed over the bulk of her power to Yusuke years ago, it didn't mean that she was any less scary. At the moment, her arms were crossed over her chest and eyes were locked on him.

"Explain." She didn't waste any time taking a seat in one of the chairs and looking at him expectantly. Groaning the demi-god, nearly hit his desk on the table again. He didn't deserve this! "I'm waiting, Koenma." Her voice broke through his thoughts and did she look pissed. Koenma gulped.

"Of course." Waving his hand in a 'come hear' motion summoned Amaya.

"What do you require Sir?" She asked quietly, bowing to the room's occupants.

"Would you get us some tea please?" He had half a mind to ask for liquor, but decided that was out of the question. The situation wasn't that dire.

Yet.

"Of course, Sir." The Guide of the River Styx was quick; bring them their tea in mere minutes. But each minute was poor torture for the Prince of the Spirit, because each minute seemed to make Genkai angrier. Normally the woman was even tempered but when it came to her student, she was overprotective.

"What do you know?" Genkai asked as soon as Amaya had left through the wall. Her eyes were focused on him, her faded pink hair gathered into a low pony tail.

"Have you been growing your hair out?" He blurted, her stare scaring him. _Maybe I should have asked for Vodka, at least I'd have a decent excuse for saying that._

"Shut up, idiot! I did not come here to talk about my hair!" The older woman snapped, glaring holes at the ruler. "Now what do you know about the Dimwit and the rest of them?" She growled out after a few seconds.

"Nothing!" He blurted once again. "I know absolutely nothing." The words grew softer as he reached the end, taking on an angry tone.

"What happened?" She didn't like the idea that her pupils were in danger and even the Prince of Spirit World knew nothing, but then he normally didn't know anything, but she had a feeling that this was different.

"They disappeared. The last footage I have of them is Kurama taking over for scout from Yusuke and then after that nothing. The screen goes black, they disappeared." Rubbing his temples with his fingertips, his mind went back over the footage again.

"Show me." Genkai demanded, maybe the prince had missed something. It wasn't much of a chance but it was a chance.

Nodding Koenma found his remote, pushing the button to lower the screen and replaying the video tape that would reveal the last moments he had of his team. Both of them watched as Kurama got angry and handed Natsuki over to Kuwabara and then stalked to Yusuke and taking over the position as scout for him. And then after only a minute of Kurama taking over the position the screen went black.

"Play it again." And there it went. Koenma played it a total of five times for the woman and each time Genkai felt like she was missing something.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the tea growing cold in since it had been brought. Both sat in thought thinking about what they could be missing, because Koenma knew there was something missing. There had to be.

"Did you check where they last were, maybe your equipment failed." Her mind went over the possibilities. If it was just faulty equipment that her boys would still be safe and if not then she had a feeling something was slipping. And it worried her.

"Yes I did. There were scorch marks, but besides that nothing. No evidence in which direction they had traveled or anything. I can't figure out what happened." This time he actually allowed his head to hit the desk, feeling like a failure.

Something clicked in Genkai and Koenma's minds at that moment.

"Where does the footage end for Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the baby?" Genkai asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"I didn't even think about it!" Koenma jumped up quickly. "Amaya, Ogre, get me the footage for the gang after Kurama left Natsuki in Kuwabara's care!" He screamed, knocking papers everywhere. The old physic shook her head at the Prince, he was truly denser that Yusuke sometimes.

"There are two videos until they merge into one, Koenma, Sir." Jorge said, quickly, handing the demi-god two video tapes. Using his remote two more screens lowered from the ceiling, Koenma quickly started the VCR.

"Make sure to put them at exactly the same time." The old woman asked, her eyes darting between the three screens. She watched carefully.

One video began with Yusuke patrolling, extending his senses. _At least the Dimwit learned something._ Then it went on with Kurama taking his patrol spot after a few brief words. After that Yusuke joined Hiei and Kuwabara, where a fight broke out between Hiei and Kuwabara. The video ended right after Kuwabara managed to hit Hiei.

The second one began with Kurama dumping the kit into Kuwabara's arms and stalking off. Hiei quickly swooped down and then Yusuke joined them. After that it went the same route as the first one, stopping after Kuwabara hit the small fire demon.

The third video was the same as before.

But there was one difference between the one where Kurama ended up by himself and the two where the Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and the baby ended up together.

Kurama's video went on longer than the other two.

"So whatever happened, happened to them first." Genkai observed. Her brow furrowed in thought. There could be many reasons for it, but she didn't like any of the ideas.

"This is bad, really really bad." Koenma observed, replaying the videos to make sure. Something was eating at him, but he couldn't figure it out. A foreboding sense hovered in his gut and he felt like a dark cloud was hanging over them all.

"You got that right." Genkai mumbled, her eyes staring at the times the videos ended.

She sincerely wished they wouldn't become the time of death.

* * *

Well everyone this is the end of the new chapter! I'm so happy I finally got this done and over with!

Thank you everyong for reviewing and I'm going to try and update faster from now on.

Also I was told by one of the reviews that Natsuki can also mean "Summer Hope" by SolitaryNyght. So thank you so much!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	12. Safest

Yeah yeah I know this was a week and a half after the last update but get off it! I mean it was much faster than the alst update, right? lol I actaully really really adored this chapter, like more than I though I would.

Release Date: Saturday, January 29th, 2011 at like 9:30 in the morning. I've been up all night, i'm going to bed shortly.

Word Count: 3,306

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho... I own a lot of the box sets and manga though. :D

* * *

"Hey back off! You're not eating me!" Kuwabara shouted, knocking off another demon who had decided that he would have been a good meal source. His barrier had failed in the middle of the night while he was sleeping.

His concentration was slipping.

Normally as he slept he left it to his subconscious to keep his spirit powers going and make sure he was still alive in the morning, but it seemed that his subconscious using his powers to heal his body while he slept from the day's torture, but he couldn't afford that.

The rest of his cells occupants wanted to eat him. The barrier needed to stay up.

Normally his body healing while he slept was good, especially since now the very next day he'd be woken rudely and beaten several times and other demons, stronger demons kept at him twenty four seven. They didn't allow his body to get the proper rest he needed to break out, and they knew he would break out and he would help the other escaped.

Kuwabara got the feeling that whoever was running the show was afraid of what would happen if the three managed to break free from their cells and leave.

The tall human looked towards the barred window; it was so small that he doubted he could fit through if he tried, to see that the demon world's red dark moon was still out and shining bright. But he could see it starting to slowly go down.

He figured that he had a couple of hours until they came for him.

And they would come from him. Every day they would pull him out of his cell, and begin their torture. Sometimes he was whipped until his muscles showed and blood poured down his back. Other times he was beaten with anything they could find from metal poles and plumbing to their own fists to even chairs. Other days they would strangle him until he thought he would die from the lack of air or they'd shove his face into cold icy water for awhile and then finally give him the air he so rightly deserved.

It was hell.

And it left Kuwabara with a sour taste and the notion that sometimes he'd rather go to sleep and just sleep and never wake up again.

But fate was a bitch and he did wake up.

Kuwabara figured that since he wasn't going to be sleeping, deciding to conserve his energy. The rest of the cell's occupants refused to come near him while he was awake; they knew he would simply throw them off. They had at least heard of his reputation among the Spirit Detectives enough to leave him alone.

The human instead focused on his energy, keeping his eyes open while burrowing inside his soul. He could feel his energy, he could pull it to himself and once again he pulled a piece of his energy away from the mass of it to join with another group of his energy.

He'd been doing this for so long now, even when he was in school, and as he dreamed as a child he realized he had always been doing this. He only chose to increase the dosage of energy being poured into that small container his mind had subconsciously locked away. Now we filled the container even more. The storage of energy there was great and he always knew never to truly use it unless push came to shove.

For inside were years and years of his collected spirit energy locked away as deep and wide as an ocean.

* * *

Hiei really wanted his sword.

If he had his sword he could have killed all the demons sharing his cell much faster, but without it he had had to do the job hand, either by crushing their skulls or strangling them to death. It was messy business and now he smelled like blood and other foul things.

Sure he liked the smell of his opponent's blood and sometimes on his hands a bit, but not on him constantly.

It just made his own stink so much worse.

The small demon kept his eyes on the cell doors, his back against the wall. He saw no reason to hide in the corner like a frightened animal, he was no coward, and he was the only one left in his cell. Even though he figured they were going to replace the batch of demons, much like they had last time.

Every time he killed the foul creatures, more would be replaced. It left him the question of where they were getting all the lower class trash to where no one would miss them. He figured that someone had to miss them, they were born from something. But he also knew that most low class demons had given up their mentality to think a long time ago.

The child born of fire let his thoughts wonder to his teammates. He couldn't use the Jagan eye to find them; the wards on his cell prevented it. He realized a long time ago that they had been specially made to keep him locked up.

Even if he hated to admit it and hated it he did, he worried for them.

Yusuke was strong no doubt, but what if they were using the same types of bonds they were using on him? _Damn these cuffs._ Hiei thought, his mind wandering to the stupid things.

They took away his power to use his demon energy. The Jagan eye could barely open even outside of his cell. His ankles and wrists were becoming raw from the chains rubbing against the skin. The matched the burn marks that went along with the cuffs, if you tried to even raise your power, your skin was burned and it shocks sent through your body. There was nothing he could do to even think during those times to try and overcome the spell on the cuffs.

He was powerless and Hiei hated to be powerless.

It was worst than losing to Yusuke or being forced into a Spirit World dog or even nearly dying because he'd underestimated his opponent. And he truly hated these times, just like he hated letting Yukina be captured and humans using her for tear gems. This was also right up there when he had allowed his own tear gem to be taken from him,

Yet he guessed that all things had a silver lining.

And now he hated that he was thinking like Kuwabara even if the human did have a point.

All those shortcomings had led to something good in the end.

The first one being that he lost his own tear gem, if he hadn't done that he'd never got the Jagan eye and had his power reduced forcing him to steal the treasures, which led to Yusuke defeating him. That had led him to becoming a Spirit World dog and he hated being their dog, but even he had to admit that he had had some good times with the gang.

It was just one of those things he learned with time that he was forever grateful to be a part of. The red eyed demon would never admit it, he'd never even let Mokuro know, but sometimes he wished to return to the days as a team.

And not what it was now.

The first day he had walked into the room to see everyone there, he could things were different.

Kurama looked different, he seemed crueler and angrier. Hiei could have sworn the fox also seemed to look sad, lonely, just like he was.

Kuwabara looked spiteful, full of anger. He looked ready to deck the three of them and as he stared at them he also looked sad and lonely.

Yusuke seemed on edge, ready to fight anyone who came to close. He seemed like he was missing a part of himself. He looked lonely without it.

Hiei had a feeling that his eyes looked the same, sad, lonely, like the pieces weren't there anymore. He'd gotten cruel and spiteful.

The demon sighed feeling the time of his confinement pulling at his reserves. His shoulder wasn't healing properly, where they had pulled it out of socket. He bet they had torn the rotator cuff in more than one place. He would have popped it into place himself but the torn rotator cuff needed to be fixed at least a bit and put back into place before his powers could truly finish mending him.

"Damn myself for getting involved with those treasures." He spat, letting his arms rest on his folded up knees.

He knew he wouldn't change that event for the world.

* * *

Yusuke felt like smashing his head against the wall.

But then he decided that it wouldn't be worth it, considering how much physical torture he was already enduring.

Once again the two demons crackled the whip behind him. He knew they were letting him wait, letting his body tense up and if they didn't whip him yet, then they'd let his body relax, thinking it was safe, before bringing the whip across his tan back. He didn't have a shirt anymore, it had long since been shredded into bits from the whip and the rest of the things they did.

"Such a fine example of a half breed at their strongest." One of the guards sneered before chuckling. Yusuke hated being laughed at. He _fucking_ hated it. He began thinking of ways he could make them pay for it when the whip finally crackled against his skin, causing his back to arch and him to elect a hiss in pain.

"I'm actually surprised he made it to S class levels. But then that's only because of old Raizen's blood pouring through his veins. Without that he'd be worthless." The second one laughed, cracking the whip right besides the Toushin's head in warning.

"I am too, considering how weak Raizen had become." Yusuke led forth an audible growl, he had hated his old man for a long time, but now he respected them. They needed to watch their mouths, if they expected to lie after this.

"Does the little half breed care for his daddy Raizen?" They were mocking him, the whip burned against his skin again, blood pouring down his back and his legs. He could see the pool of red at his feet. It made him hate them more.

"After I get out of here, I'm killing you two first." He promised, growling. He bared his teeth, even though they couldn't see it. He only needed a little more time and his plan would be forth into action.

"Aww is the child threatening us?" There was the noise of the whip against the ground and then against his skin. They were playing with him, enjoying watching his muscles prepare for a blow that didn't come and relaxing with they finally did struck. They'd spring out in anger.

"It's not a threat it's a promise." Yusuke blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes, grinding his teeth together. It seemed they were getting longer; he noticed and idly wondered why, before the whip hit him again.

He was getting better at blocking out the pain. He'd fought for so long that pain came naturally to him, the idea of it was a novelty but at least then in fights his body was high on adrenaline and he knew ways to make the pain less. He could dodge out of the way or at least move so the shot didn't hurt nearly as much, or he could rush back in and get the satisfaction of dealing his opponent damage and making them feel pain.

He would never wish it on someone who couldn't fight back, but the ones who could, the ones who were fun to fight, a challenge, those were the good fights. Those were the fights he lived for.

"We're not scared of you half breed trash." They told him, watching his back begin to mend. They loved how fast his body would heal itself, it just it easier to torture him. They could go farther on him than they could on the others, even though they rarely played with the other two, it was still fun. Yusuke was their main objective and they lived for causing his pain.

"I will make you suffer before you die, boys, I promise you that." It would have sounded scary if Yusuke wasn't tied to poles with demon energy blocking cuffs on and bleeding onto the floor like crazy.

The whip crackled again.

* * *

Kieko had always known her and Yusuke would be together.

Call it fate or luck or just plain stubbornness but she'd always known and had always stuck by herself. She'd always believed in him, because she knew that he'd always pull through. Yusuke had an amazing way of beating the odds no matter how great. He didn't let anything keep him down and he never stopped. He was one of those unstoppable forces of nature that no matter what you tried, you couldn't stop. You could only hope to contain the damage.

But when she hadn't seen him for two weeks she grew worried.

Yusuke normally stopped by everyday to bother her. He'd pop up randomly at the University and even sometimes come and sit in a lecture with her, glaring at all the males who even so much as looked her way, before falling asleep. Other times he'd just walk her home and they'd talk, well she would, he'd tease her, and then eventually she'd hit him for old time's sake. And then there were the days that he would surprise her and take her places, mostly to his ramen shop where he'd cook them up a meal, but it was all romantic and she knew he was trying.

And for that she was thankful.

It grew worse when Shizuru and Yukina called her up asking if she'd seen Yusuke. She'd told them no and then asked why. Kuwabara was gone as well and hadn't shown up in three weeks. It had been three weeks since she'd seen Yusuke as well. It was easy to figure out they were on a mission. They all knew that the boys were taking cases again, but not long ones. They stayed in human world and normally not too far away. If they were going to be gone for more than a day, they made sure to tell them.

Something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

Everything went downhill when they were all called to Genkai's. Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, and Kieko had boarded the train together, all the while talking about everything under the sun, but their missing boys. That was too hard of a conversation for them. They couldn't, wouldn't, let their fears enter the bubble they had created round themselves.

Everything had to be okay, because the boys were okay, because they always made it through.

Right?

That's how it had always been, how it worked, and that's how it would stay they decided.

Right?

It didn't like to stay the same, Kieko realized as they sat in Genkai's house, drinking Genkai's tea, and practically watching how the old lady lived. The horrible decision that no one wanted to think about let alone discuss seemed to grow worse when Koenma showed up, followed by Botan and several Spirit Defense Force members.

No one in the group liked them, not even Koenma. They had tried to kill Yusuke and abandoned the rest of their boys to demon world to either live or die. To them the force was evil and didn't realize who fought the good fight and deserved to be treated as a hero and who deserved to not be treated as a hero. So imagine their surprise when the group showed up, patrolling the area around the temple.

"I have brought you all here today, because I believe it is safest if you remain here for awhile." Koenma chose his words carefully, knowing what each woman in the group was capable of. Even Botan was being forced to stay here and be his messenger if something happened. He didn't trust Spirit World to keep her safe.

"How long is awhile?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow delicately. She'd always been one to jump in and ask things straight value. She knew something was up. The tall woman even pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

"We're not sure yet." Koenma answered her, trying hard not tell her to put her precious cigarette out.

"You can't force us here Koenma." Botan said, putting her two cents in. She hated that she was forced to stay in one place. She loved the other girls like sisters and it wasn't their company she minded, it was being forced into it.

"I can and I will. None of you will leave the temple until some business has been cleared up." The Prince instructed. He folded his hands neatly in his lap, looking across the girls. He wondered which one would cause the most problems. He was leaning more towards Shizuru and Botan.

Give Atsuko alcohol and she was happy. Yukina liked staying with Genkai, so she wouldn't mind the staying there. Kieko would be tricky but if you lured her with information on Yusuke and she was snagged. He had a feeling he would have to be promising Botan free rights to many of the liberties he'd placed on her as a bribe. And Shizuru he had a feeling that as long as you kept her happy and kept giving her information about Kazuma, she wouldn't be too difficult.

"What has Yusuke gotten himself into now?" Kieko boldly asked, her eyes locked onto his. Koenma could see every bit of the woman Yusuke was in love with and all the reasons why. She kept him on his toes, she was loyal, she argued with him, her temper, everything about her, and above all she had accepted him when no one else did. Koenma was afraid of her in some way.

"I cannot say Kieko, but be sure he will return." Koenma swore, feeling a new sense of conviction in his stomach.

"Why can't we leave?" Yukina asked politely and carefully. She didn't necessarily wish to leave, but she wished to know why all of them were being forced to stay there. The ice maiden turned her red eyes on him and he knew that he couldn't tell any of them nothing but the truth, but he also knew he couldn't tell them everything either.

His eyes met each of theirs briefly, from Botan's bubblegum pink to Shizuru's light brown to Kieko's honey brown to Atsuko's chocolate to Yukina's cherry red and finally he met Genkai's faded pink to brown, the woman seemed impassive but he she was worried. But he also knew she agreed with him on the decision to bring the girls there for safe keeping.

"You are here to be protected and none of you shall leave until it has decided the outside world is safe." He said, standing up. He had work to do.

He had to bring their boys back.

"Where are you going?"Atsuko finally asked her own question, anger in her voice. She hated to be protected by men. Men had caused her nothing but trouble over the years and she was damned if she was just going to sit around and be protected this time.

"To bring them home." He looked over his shoulder, making them a promise, before heading through a portal.

Kieko decided that she had to have faith in Koenma just this once too, even though he had always seemed to cause the problems.

That and she was going to get along of girl bonding in the next few weeks.

* * *

Well I have a feeling most of you are going to kill me :D lol! And yet I'm smiling about that. lol Well this chapter was a lot of fun to write actually. And I have another announcement!

**I AM DONE MY FINALS! *THROWS CONFETTI* Which means for all you good people, more time to write for me.** I have all easy classes next semester everyone :D So yay! hehe

Also does anyone here like Kakashi from Naruto, because if you do, you should totally go on my DA and check out Lessons. I did have it posted here, but I decided to move it to my joint account with SunMoonNeko. Out pen name is: TheBratClan. It's honestly because of Lessons that we have that name. She helped me with the names for the OCs and well it got carried away. lol Love that fic of mine though.

Oppsies I'm rambing again. But then I'm really really tired. :D

So I'm going to go now and hoepfully next update will be much faster!

Until next time!

-j.d.y.


	13. Swore

Guys I am so sorry that this took me so long, but between life and being busy and writing a lot for my story Lessons, its tough. Haha Well I'm going to try and start updating more XD haha I'm going to try and get back on a weekly schedule!

Word Count: 3, 106.

Release Date: Thursday, March 31st, 2011

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Tsuki watched the other demon's plants whirl around the columns of the library, easily accepting the energy the fox offered. The vines reached the top of her great library, before heading off to cover the tops of book shelves and the cream colored ceiling. After finding a way to cover every inch of the walls, the vines busted in blooms of every color imaginable. Roses of purple, black, red, white, pink, and even a green rose littered the vines. Carnations, lilac, honey sickle, tulips, and many other flowers joined the roses on the vines.

"I have to commend you for being able to focus so intently on your reading, while being able to create this garden in my library." The kitsune lady complimented, picking off a tulip and smelling it. It smelled divine.

"Pick another blossom and my vines might decide to eat you." She could hear the smile in his voice as he read his book. The red head was lying back on a bench, his left hand holding the book, while his right was dangling off the bench to rest on a rose that seemed to have been enjoying his attention.

"You dare and I will make sure you're buried alive." She threatened, knowing he could easily subdue his beloved plants to allow her to pick as many as she liked.

"You do realize I could easily escape, using the plants in the ground?" Kurama cocked his eyebrow, smirking at her.

"And I will be right there to behead you when you come out of the ground." The black haired demoness smiled, grabbing a red apple that somehow decided to grow on a vine next to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His green eyes followed watched her take her first bite, juice rolling down her mouth, before returning to watching his book.

Kurama still couldn't remember anything. The fox demon didn't know anything of his past before he came to Tsuki's home. He didn't know how old he was, where he lived, who he knew, nothing. It was just a big black slate for him, as if his life had began the day he woke up in his new home.

And in many ways it had.

The people in this palace helped take care of him. Day by day he was slowly learning the ends and outs of the world, but he knew he had so much to learn. Only knowing the rules of one place didn't guarantee you'd know the rules of the rest of the world. The red head had a feeling that he was being sheltered in Tsuki's palace.

Carefully Kurama looked towards the long haired Kitsune Lady. A feeling of gratitude welled inside him; Tsuki had taken him under his wing and protected him through so much. She offered him a place to stay, trained him, kept him fed, and at every turn she was there protecting him.

If he got into a fight, she was there to help control the situation between her men and himself. The Lady ate all her meals with him, watched him train, even fixing his stance. He was given pretty much all of her attention and anything he wished as long as it was within reason.

Kurama wanted to repay her for everything she'd down for him.

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to put you through your paces." Tsuki raised an eyebrow, allowing him to see her smile.

"Why have you done this for me?" The question slipped out, as he sat up to allow emerald to meet hers.

"Done what?" She put down her book next to her. The light thud sounded loud in their sensitive ears, truly showing the quietness of the atmosphere.

"Taken me in. You must have a reason for doing so." He raked a pale hand through his long unruly hair.

"Maybe I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart." Tsuki smiled playfully, blowing a straight piece from her face.

"We both know you have ulterior motives." There was something in the way she looked at him sometimes, as if she wanted something from him, that made the red head believe she wanted something from him.

"Why do you say that?" She always knew he'd catch on to the game that she wanted something. He'd always been smart.

Tsuki in fact did want something from the other fox demon. She wanted the location of her daughter, the last thing he knew of her. She wanted to know how he'd gotten his injuries, to know who had been able to take out the great Fox Thief. If only she could know what had happened she'd be able to get a step closer to the rest of the Spirit Detectives and through them her daughter.

Natsuki. Tsuki missed the kit with everything she had. Her species of demon were very close and formed bonds that lasted lifetimes only ending when death occurred. Her bond with her daughter had been strong and now it was missing. The vixen felt like her heart had holes in it from the bonds that had been ripped away from her and she felt like she needed the one that Natsuki normally filled to be once again filled.

"You look at me as if I have all the answers you've been searching for." His eyes met hers and she knew the game was up.

"You in fact do." The kitsune smiled, before standing and walking out of the library.

Kurama jumped to his feet, running after the other fox demon, slamming the great library doors behind him. He noticed that she was already halfway down the hall.

"What do you need me for?" He asked, matching his stride with hers.

"That's my business. You're lucky I even told you that I need you." She turned a corner, already having a destination in mind. Her silk kimono fluttered against her legs, making a swish noise.

"I could always leave this place." Kurama challenged, following along his the Lady he seemed to be tied at the hip with.

"You wouldn't survive in the outside world. You might be strong, but you don't understand how this world works, you barely understand how my home works." She sighed, sliding open the door to the gardens.

The scent of pedals stung their noses.

Kurama stayed silent, realizing that she was right, following her deep in the confines of her home garden. He could feel her energy running through every plant in the garden, they practically sang for Tsuki, basking in her very presence. To the plants she their mother, their sun, and their joy.

"They truly love you." He observed, choosing to leave their current conversation back inside.

"Your own plants in your room sing just as loudly." Finally they came to a stop, Tsuki sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree, leaning back against the trunk. "Will you join me, Baka?" She smiled, showing off her fangs. The dark haired beauty patted the grass next to her.

"I hate that name." Kurama growled, taking the seat offered. His head rested against the branch, something nagging at the back of his mind. As if something was trying to claw its way out and awaken him. His head hurt.

"Then remember your name." A smirk lit the woman's face and Kurama found himself staring at it.

"That's why you keep me around isn't it?" The thought hit him hard and he realized that whoever he used to be was enough to keep the woman interested. He was both curious and worried. Curious because it meant that she knew he was and worried because he could be part of a deadly game she was playing.

"Yes." She answered honestly, watching his face. The woman could literally see Yoko on the surface, begging to dig himself out of the deep caverns of red head's mind, where he was being hidden.

"Who was I before?" The red head tilted his head, curious. The woman in front of him had all the answers and he wondered what exactly she knew. Had he been a horrible criminal? An upstanding citizen? Did he have family? Parents? Siblings? A mate? Children? Friends? The endless possibilities rang through his mind and he thirsted for the answers.

"You were an important person." She both confused and explained things at the same time to him, smiling.

"Was I important to you?" He asked, the wind blowing his hair in his face.

"Not to me." Tsuki wondered where the rest of the Spirit Detectives were. Surely they were missing their red headed friend. From what she had heard the four boys had been close.

"Was I important to someone?" Kurama wondered aloud. Did he have someone who he meant something to? He really truly hoped so.

"Very. From what I know of you, you had great friends who would kill for you." Tsuki smiled softly at him, enjoying the smile she got in return.

"I wish I could remember them." The red head frowned, staring up at the sky of demon world.

"I bet you will one day." She grinned, honestly believing what she said.

"I wish to see their faces."

_

* * *

_

A boy with dark black hair slicked back and deep chocolate eyes looked at him, a light smile on his face, offering him a thumbs up. Boulders fell around them and as he landed in the water, soaking his clothes, he lost sight of the teen. When he looked up the boy was floating in the air, his arms on both sides straight out and his head thrown back, blood leaked from above his heart.

* * *

_A tall carrot top with Elvis like hair and beady, but kind eyes walked forward, his hand coming over his chest to form a golden sword of energy. A torn apart stadium littered around them, the teen talking about something about being a man and a mulberry. He felt himself running forward when another man stabbed his fingers into the tall boy's heart. He caught the tall boy, frantic._

_

* * *

_

This boy was really short with cherry red eyes and dark spiky hair with a white starburst in the front. This time the boy was fighting an opponent much larger than he was. And the boy released a dragon from his arm and then suddenly the other fighter and turned the dragon back on the boy and he was worried the boy was getting devoured. There was nothing of the boy left, he was shocked.

* * *

The red head bolted up in bed, drenched in sweat. His long hair was plastered to his face and down his back along with his clothes. Pale fists had white knuckles from grabbing the sheets so tight. His heart raced and his breathe came out in gasps.

"What was that?" He tried to run a hand through his unruly hair, but it refused to even go through on knot.

Those faces seemed so familiar to him. He felt so close to them, as if no matter what he could trust them. Kurama felt like he'd gladly march off to death if he had to protect them, that if one of them was gone his life would be truly empty.

Kurama swore he'd find them again.

* * *

Yoichi watched the toddler gurgle happily with the rattle she had been given.

He couldn't believe she was his daughter.

That Natsuki the half moon, half silver kit and heir to a vast kingdom in the Demon World was his daughter. Part of him couldn't believe he'd helped create the little girl. She was so beautiful in his eyes, sp perfect, so tiny, and so wonderful.

He loved her and the bond they had briefly shared after her birth was once again filling since their separation. The male silver fox demon hadn't seen his daughter since she was about six months old and it had caused him much grief to be separated from her.

"You've missed daddy haven't you?" He allowed her to wrap her tiny fingers around his much larger ones and squeeze. "You're so strong for your age." His gold eyes took in the fact that she looked ready to put his fingers into her mouth and chew them to bits.

Yoichi couldn't believe things had gone so far south with Tsuki.

They had been happy hadn't they, even gushing over the news that they were going to have a kit together. They'd made great lovers, able to please the other long into the nights, sometimes until the sun fell past the horizon again. Tsuki would allow him to talk about whatever he wished and always seemed interested.

The couple had been happy, Tsuki had even planned on taking him as her mate, and she'd told him.

All until the Great Lord Raizen and the Prince of Spirit World showed up on their doorstep showing up for an old chat and friendly visit.

He'd been able to see the looks Tsuki threw Raizen, love filled her gaze and she hung on his every word. He seemed quite taken with her also, tucking strands of long straight black hair behind her ear. Koenma acted like a brother to her, rubbing her belly and calling the kit inside his future niece or nephew. Raizen glared at him a few times and seemed to hang over Tsuki.

Things had gone downhill afterwards.

He'd grown angry at the prospect that the one he loved, loved another. That she rather hold another, especially one who was dying and wasn't even of their own species. All she cared about was Raizen, and for weeks that's all she talked about were her old friends.

He began to hate her for it.

"You must be thinking hard Yoichi." Takeshi the bat demon and older brother of Kuronue said, leaning against the far wall. His wings were tucked around him, a cruel smirk lining his face. His eyes held a spark to them that said he wanted to shed blood, to watch it glitter on his claws.

"I am sorry I didn't notice you my old friend." They had been friends since they were children, as their younger brothers had been as well.

"You were too busy playing with your daughter, I understand that." He grinned, coming to stand before the infant and kitsune. "May I hold her?" His head was tilted to the side, his keen sense of hearing, hearing the child's heart beat in her chest, accelerating at his arrival. She remembered him.

"You need not ask." Yoichi placed the infant in his arms, the child immediately beginning to cry, attempting to move her defenseless body away. She was too young to fight back, but her instincts advised her to run away and hide away from this predator. In fact both men in the room earned the response from her, but one of them was her father and that helped allow her to be near him.

"I believe your kit doesn't like me." Takeshi observed, watching as the kit tried to bit his hand with her canines, clawing at the nearest surface to find it was too far away for her to attempt and pull herself onto.

"She's just skittish. Too much time with her mother and all of the coddling has taught her that." Using one hand the silver haired fox scratched behind the child's fox ears, watching as she purred, ceasing her tantrum. "See it was just a temper tantrum, all children have them." The two males smiled at one another, watching the child.

"She looks much like her mother, but you are in there with the heavy bits of silver." The bat demon held up a silver strand of hair for show, admiring the way it became transparent in the light.

"That is the one regret. I wish she would have taken after my side of the family." The tall fox demon sighed, eyeing the same piece of hair. "Is there a reason you came my friend?" He asked, noticing the way the bat seemed to be contemplating something.

"I haven't got anything out of our prisoners. I am starting to wonder if they really know nothing of their fallen comrade's whereabouts." Suddenly Takeshi snapped the strand with a flick of his fingers.

Natsuki cried out feeling the angry atmosphere rising in the room.

"Youko couldn't have gotten far from where you injured him." Knitting his eyebrows together the older brother of Youko Kurama wondered where his crafty little brother could have gone off to. Could Takeshi have killed him?

"Our men have searched the area and his trail of blood just suddenly stops. And his comrades know nothing; he hasn't tried to contact them telepathically or through his plants. There have been no strange behavior among the guards either and no escape attempts or attempted rescues. It's like he simply doesn't care." Takeshi sat back in his chair, the kit in lap, scrambling to get off, but he held her firm.

"My brother is just biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He's crafty and sneaky, plus his patience is legendary." Yoichi watched his long time friend hold his daughter, her squirms quickly turning to cries of distress. If only he'd had her from the start she wouldn't be such a crybaby. She'd be used to his best friend's touch, but instead she shied away from them in fear as if they were something that would eat her.

"That would be Youko." Silently the bat placed the kit on the table where she quickly crawled away from the two, watching them with big sparkling eyes, fear written all over her face of two years. "What should we do with the three Spirit Detectives?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing once at the child, but turning back at his friend and superior.

"They could be worth something in the future. Many would pay for their heads for either being a Spirit Detective or past crimes they have committed. Who knows we could gain a hefty fortune off them." He chuckled darkly, enjoying the thought.

Any friends of his brother were an enemy to him. One that he would gladly exploit.

"And they make such a fine addition to our collection." Takeshi smirked, before adding, "Especially the cursed child and the Toushin." His smirk grew, thinking of new ways to torture the demons.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you think?" Yoichi laughed, getting up to get a bottle of demon wine and two glasses.

"Every damn day Yoichi, every damn day."

Both men ignored the baby in the corner, choosing instead to drink to their good fortune.

"To our mighty victory!"

* * *

Well you should all be able to guess that Yoichi is Natsuki's daddy and Kurama's older brother! Also things are tying together XD hehe XD

Name meanings:

Yoichi: Japanese name meaning "bewitching/seductive first (son)," 2) "clear/sun/pride first (son)," 3) "foreign/ocean first (son)," and 4) "participating first (son)."


	14. Memories

Well hi everyone. So yeah I should update this again on Thursday so I can try and get on a schedule. lol. I really need to get on one for this story. lol

Word Count: 4,040.

Update date: Sunday, April 10th, 2011.

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Tsuki relaxed against the trunk of a great tall tree, a book dangling from her fingertips. The gentle summer's breeze brought the smell of a man's sweat coupled with the alluring smell of roses. It rippled through her hair and her black sparkling eyes watched the spar far below. She'd long since given up on reading; her thoughts were too preoccupied with the wind and the smell it brought her.

Once when she was young, she remembered sitting atop a tree much like she was in and watching Raizen fight far below her, his tan muscles gleamed with sweat, his dark marks obvious only when he was truly fighting, they created an erotic sight of him. His long white hair had gleamed in the sun overhead; his signature predatory grin had gained control of his face as he gained the upper hand over his opponent and ended their match in either a killing blow or a simple punch to the face that knocked his partner out. She loved to watch him fight, loved watching how fluid he was in battle, always confident, never holding back.

Raizen was a true battle God, the best of the best, and then no one could take him.

"They still couldn't take you." The fox demon whispered, the words carrying her words away from her. "They had to wait at least five hundred years until you grew weak, just to compete with you." The fox Lady was bitter at the fact that her dear friend had had to deal with Yomi and Mokuro's crap for so long.

They'd always known the ending of their little battle, they knew that Raizen would fall, maybe not at first, but after the first two hundred and fifty years of stalemate and him steadily growing weaker it was obvious. Mokuro and Yomi just had to bide their time and not anger the battle God before he too weak to fall to them. Because even then both their strength combined would have still made them fall.

Tsuki had always been willing to jump in and save her friend, try to help him out. War would have broken out, but she refused to allow Raizen to go down without a fight. She still couldn't believe she'd allowed it when Yusuke came. The Kitsune woman had argued against her friend, wishing he'd allow her to help him. At least feed him her energy, he'd be able to prolong his life, train his son, but the stubborn old demon had denied, deciding to go out his way.

But then again that was Raizen for you.

The breeze blew again and the sight of dark intent eyes and she remembered how he once swore to look after her. It had been a promise that the Great Demon had kept for his entire life, the promise even bringing Tsuki's land under his protection when Yomi had decided he wanted the lands for himself, she'd been ready to defend them, her and everyone else, but Raizen had said they belonged to him. When he'd died he'd made sure the lands were safe, by making sure Tsuki had the power to go toe to toe with Yomi and Mokuro.

"You took such good care of me." Once again it felt like the wind had taken her words away, giving them a place of their own, somewhere no one could use them against her, but some place where they'd take refuge and hold, a piece of her heart locked away with it.

She always felt grateful for the way he'd helped her out. The woman could remember a time when she'd blindly followed after him and he'd never steered her wrong or even took advantage of her. They'd been on so many grand adventures, but had always had down time.

* * *

_She looked fourteen to humans, but her demon traits were obvious to any who laid eyes on her. Her black white tipped ears stood out proudly in her mass of straight hair, which was cute so short she look like a boy. Her tail was long and bushy and she often used it to tickle the faces of men as they stared at her body from behind. Long claws gleamed in the sun's light, often catching on things, tearing them to pieces. Her smile was toothy and her canines feared many men._

_The fox demon readjusted her scarf over her head, trying to hide her ears, even forcing them against her head. Black straight hair was still short then, sticking up every which way in odd uneven spikes; she'd had to cut it after an escape attempt from local farmers who feared her. Tsuki thrust her hands in dirt, making her hands look dirty, covering up her shortened claws; she'd done so with rocks. The young Kitsune had long since learned to smile and hide her canines; it wasn't too hard if she only smiled a bit or covered her mouth with hands in a flirty way. Wrapping her tail around her waist as belt to hang a little belt on served a good way to cover up her tail._

_It was hard to pass as a human and it always didn't work. Mostly she always covered herself in dirt, sometimes going out fully nude and rolling in it, only to try and fit in with a farm hand's daughter. Afterwards she'd always put her clothes back on and roll again in the dirt, only to try make herself seem dirty, hiding everything. Being dirty seemed to make her seem more human, to them her stink was like them, but to her she hated her own smell. _

"_You're going into a human town again." Raizen observed. He looked like twenty to humans, but was far older. His brown eyes followed her as she pushed her ears under the scarf; they kept sticking back up revealing her true nature. The muscular demon wore no shirt, but a pair of tradition baggy pants and no shoes._

"_Yes, I feel like having apples." Her dark eyes searched for her pack, knowing she'd need it to fit as a human. The pack held a change of clothes and any money she tended to get from odd jobs, which wasn't much. And today she didn't feel like stealing from the villagers, they were poorer than most. Suddenly the pack appeared in front of her nose, as she bent at the waist to search for it. _

"_I don't know why you bother with food." The white haired demon wasn't referring to the apples, she knew. His strong hands touched her own as she took the pack from him. The weight felt right in her hands and the urge to run hit her. Sometimes she just wanted to run for miles._

"_Your kind may enjoy using humans as food, but my kind does not see them that way. Actually to us to eat one is disgusting." Her lips formed a sneer at the idea of eating a human. _

_Most fox demons didn't mind humans nearly as much as other demons. They considered them an object to play with, especially when they hit the years they used for fun. It wasn't an uncommon thing for a fox demon to have a human concubine or to have a one night stand with a human. Some of Tsuki's kind even had human friends, though they were rare. _

"_Your kind is strange." Brown eyes picked up the sneer, rolling his eyes at her. His tan hands fixed the strap on her pack, watching as she already was moving away from him and in the direction of smoke from a nearby village. "Your kind would cover themselves in dirt just to blend in with food." She was already at the trees, when his voice hit her sensitive ears._

"_At least we don't eat something that has a soul." She threw back at him, the response coming easily to the pair. It was an old argument._

"_Call if you get into trouble."_

_She could smell him on her pack._

* * *

Her book had been swiped from her hands.

The one who had taken it was staring at her, a fox grin evident on his face. His emerald eyes were alight with mischief and a sense of pride, a sense of pride for being able to take her dear book. Deep red hair framed edgy features. Pale hands held the book just far enough that she couldn't reach for it, without really going for it.

"You really shouldn't steal people's books." She suddenly felt very tired, too tired to deal with the redhead in front of her. At the moment all she wanted was to go to her room and bury herself in her covers and act more like the child she had once been.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, catching the edge in her voice. She sounded bitter, angry, tired, as if she'd seen a thousand lifetimes, a thousand places. Something inside him told him to back down, leave her book there, and let her be for the rest of the day, but another side of him, the side that craved the risk of what was happening made him continue down the dangerous path he was on.

"People should be more careful with their things and guard them more." His blood raced, the feeling of taking something from the woman in front of him sending a thrill unlike any other through him. It made him happy to do it, even though he knew stealing was wrong, even though it was only something small, something he'd give back. It felt natural to take from others, to not give back.

"People shouldn't steal, it's wrong." But then hadn't she stolen, when she was younger? So what could she tell him about not doing it? Her mind was racing and she just wanted to tell him to leave her alone and get out of her tree, but couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

"How is it wrong?" Kurama's eyes were wide and curious, much like a child, his head tilted slightly to the left. Tsuki realized for the first time that he was shirtless, bruises marring his chest.

"Someone else earned what you stole, it is not rightfully your own." Suddenly she remembered the other time she'd heard those words, but not out of her own mouth.

* * *

_Tsuki must have only been nearing sixty years, but she looked nine, maybe ten to a human. Her hair was long to her waist and straight even then. She held nothing but an oversized pack with a few clothes and some money; she'd taken off some villagers who hadn't been looking at a small child._

"_They shouldn't have thought a child wouldn't steal. Stupid idiots." The kit grinned once, counting out her money, before tucking it once again away safely in her bag. It was enough for awhile, and then she'd steal again. She always stole again._

"_Who's the stupid idiots little kit?" The voice was horrible, screeching and seemed to stick inside her mind. A foul odor reminding her of decay, urine, and a skunk's stink hit her nose and she gagged, throwing up her lunch of rice. _

"_How didn't I smell them?" She thought, watching as three large demons appeared. Each was at least fifteen feet high, six feet from shoulder to shoulder. The small kit cringed as they approached. One had one large eye and orange skin, commonly referred to as a Cyclops, while another looked like a pig that stood on two legs and had hands and large tusks. The last looked the most human, but was also the biggest at twenty feet tall. He had been the one to make the air suddenly stink so bad that it made her gag. All three wore loincloths that barely covered them._

"_Look what we got a nice juicy kit to eat." It was the Cyclops one. A large orange hand used a large club to point at her small body. One hit with that and she'd probably be dead; only her demon healing abilities would give her a chance of survival._

"_She's so small, won't make much of a meal." Mr. Pig Man squealed, reminding her of an unhappy pig who wanted to stuff his face, but couldn't. _

"_We'll just have to cut her up into three even pieces for a snack." The human looking one snarled, showing off a row of blackened, chipped teeth, some were missing here and there. Reaching over his left shoulder, he pulled forth a large knife that was easily four feet long._

_The three began advancing on her, their footsteps causing the ground to shake. The young kit struggled to get away, picking up her pack, slinging it over her shoulders; her tiny feet were hurrying in the direction of the trees. They wouldn't be able to maneuver as well in the deep foliage. _

"_You won't be able to get away little snack!" One of them yelled, her triangle shaped ears twitching in the direction of the voice. Suddenly her foot hit something and the kit hit the ground face first. Her mouth was filled with dirt and one of her canines broke through her lip. _

"_Ow." She cried, already trying to pick herself up and keep running in the direction of the deeper confines of the forest. Her blood pumped through her veins, pushing her to her feet, her fox instincts telling her to run first and take care of her wounds later. Her feet flew over the ground quickly, hearing and feeling the thuds of the three gigantic creatures behind her._

_Tsuki had nearly made it, when she felt something grab the back of her kimono, ripping at it, urging to pull her off the ground and to her certain death. She jerked forward, allowing her claws to reach up and cut the kimono top, just enough for it to begin tearing and soon the entire kimono just ripped in half, pitching her forward onto her knees._

"_You're mine little Vixen!" The human looking one was saying. He'd been the one to grab hold of the back of her kimono. Keen black fox ears picked up the sound of the wind leaving brushing past his arm as he reached for her, ready to cut her up into three pieces for his friends and him to devour. She'd be their snack._

"_Please I don't want to die!" Tsuki thought, her ears pinning themselves to her head in fear. Claws dug into her pale skin, blood dripping from the wounds. She had only been around for six decades; she was too young to die. The little kit didn't want to die and she was so paralyzed by fear that not even her instincts could get her to move, to flee into the forest anymore._

_And then suddenly there was nothing._

_The forest seemed to still. The trees, the plants, the animals, even the wind seemed to stop. Nothing moved, not made a sound. It was if the world stopped for a few brief seconds, maybe even a minute. Things seemed to act if there was nothing left to do._

_Sound resumed eventually._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Tsuki didn't turn around, for fear of what she might she. The Moon Kit was too afraid that she might find them ready to eat her. But then she couldn't figure out why they hadn't killed her yet. The hand had been reaching for her, why hadn't it snatched her naked body from the ground yet, squeezed the life from her small body. Where were the large grubby hands? Where was the feeling of her life being pulled from her body? _

_Wasn't her end coming?_

_Finally the kit had had enough and allowed her ears to pop up from their flatten stance, first the right one, followed by the left one. Untighting her hands, she found that they actually hurt, and moving her fingers helped rid herself of the cramped muscles. Her eyes were the last thing to open, the light actually hurting her eyes for a brief moment. _

_Her sight was met with blood._

_Blood covered the ground from what she could see. Her back was turned towards the creatures, but slowly as she turned, she found that they were no longer creatures, but bode parts, nothing more than mounds of flesh and bone, with bits of purple, green, and red blood draining from the bodies into pools, the three colors mixing to sometimes form black. Some spots on the grass were just drops, more splatter in odd patterns._

"_So you finally turned around to look at this carnage?" The voice was rough, deep baritones. The speaker seemed like he knew how to talk, as if he'd been doing it for a long time. It was confident, arrogant, as if the world was his on a silver platter. He knew his strength and he was proud of it._

_The kit slowly turned to look at her rescuer and she knew that's who he was. There could be no one else who had saved her from her own death by the three demon monsters. She wasn't sure what to think. Would he hurt her? Had he saved her as a nice act or had it been because those three owed him and he was simply getting back at him? The latter seemed more likely, since demons rarely did anything for anyone else out of the goodness of their hearts. She finally saw him._

_It was the first time she saw Raizen._

_He was tall she realized, making her look small and tiny. His posture was of what who excluded power, dangerous, edgy, the air around him seemed to simmer, his very way like he was ready to go off and become a monster at the first signal of danger. Yet she could see how he slouched just a bit at his shoulders, but it only made him seem more dangerous, instead of like a punk. His eyes were a brown, but more like gold in the right light, they were hard, serious, forcing her to stare into them, keeping her into place, before her eyes finally raked the rest of him._

_White hair sprouted from his head, coming to rest about his shoulders. A yellow headband tied to his right kept his chin length bangs from flowing into face. The hair seemed wild and free, like true demon of the wild, feral. Hard lines and edges made up his face, with only a bit of softness in his cheeks, indicating that he was still young, but otherwise he looked crazy dangerous and with the way he was grinning at her, showing off white teeth, he looked like he was ready to kill at any moment. Under his left eye was a blue marking that clearly was born onto him, reaching the width of his eye it wound its way down his face to right below his mouth, getting thinner as it went._

_He was wearing an open shirt, showing off rugged hard muscle with six pack abs being showed off. The black haired kit wondered if anything could pierce his skin or the layer of muscle beneath, deciding that no nothing could. His pants were baggy and showed nothing of his legs, but she had a feeling he was fast and agile. His feet were bare, dirt covering them, darkening his tan skin to a black. All in all he looked about seventeen in human years, but she knew he was far far older._

"_What are you staring at?" He raised an eyebrow, looking straight at her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stood as it was normal for him to be standing in the middle of the gore. _

"_I'm naked!" Tsuki suddenly said, the breeze making her cold. Stopping down, the kit looked for her ruined kimono, hoping it would offer some comfort, but the pieces were covered in dark blood and bits of gore._

"_I can see that." A deep chuckle was emitted from his throat, as he threw his head back, his whole body shaking with his mirth. The demon decided to help the child out._

_Tsuki stilled went cloth was wrapped around her. She hadn't even seen the unknown demon move, but in the blink of an eye there he was bending down to her level, wrapping his shirt around her in a dress type fashion. His tan hands he'd used to kill those monsters before were now easily knotting his shirt at the top, making sure it would stay if he let go._

"_You alright?" The nameless demon asked, admiring his knot. He was younger than he looked and had a soft side to him._

"_I'm okay." Her head bobbed up and down, going along with her words. She was still afraid of him. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you, so stop shaking like a frighten kitten." His large hand covered her whole head and he ruffled her hair. Tsuki reopened her eyes after she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her, seeing a big open grin. It was infectious and she was grinning as well, her canines showing because of her large smile. "Now what did you do to piss them off?" _

"_I stole some money from them." Tilting her head to the side, her ears were perked forward towards the demon._

"_That's no good then, I should have let them eat you." The demon seemed to be teasing, but there was something that said that he wasn't. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to steal?" _

"_Nope, I was taught to steal. And since I have no den, it's expected." Tsuki was proud of her skills, normally she never got caught stealing._

"_It's wrong." His hand was still on her head and she wondered if it was safe to allow him to touch her. He could easily kill her._

"_Why?" The kit asked, curious and scared. Would he kill her for asking? _

"_Someone else earned what you stole, it is not rightfully your own." The wind carried his voice to her ears, as a tan hand slowly ruffled her hair. A large grin ignited his face again and she caught herself grinning to._

"_But I can't live without stealing." The dark haired demon kit was saying, as the demon warrior was standing. Already his back was turned and heading through the gore and blood._

"_Don't worry about it kid, you'll be fine." Once again he faced her but from the trees, with a slight smile on his face. "Are you coming?" It was a question, but to Tsuki she felt like it really wasn't one, more like a command and then she was sprinting across the last bits of the clearing and into the trees to stand next to the tall white haired demon._

"_Yes." They began walking, the demon taking a leisurely pace. The sun was mostly hide from view by the trees and the dark forest seemed cold._

"_You gotta name, kit?" The shadows fell across his face, making him look more like something out of a legend, something more dangerous._

"_Tsuki." Her voice was light and quiet in the dark forest, walking beside some unknown demon. "What about you?" She listened to him chuckle once for some unknown reason before answering._

"_Name's Raizen." His tongue licked his lips once, the wind ruffling their hair._

_She finally had a name for the face._

* * *

Tsuki's eyes snapped open, feeling the red head's hands around her forearms. His eyes were large and he looked scared and surprised. She realized that her energy was raging around her and his one had been released to seem to fight back her own, where the intensity of it was actually burning him.

The woman didn't even pause to consider her choice as she wretched herself from his hold. The avatar reached for him again, but her energy flared against him, one of her pale hands reaching out and slamming him right in the chest. He was blown out of the tree and into a far wall.

The demon Lady jumped from her perch in the tree, landing neatly on her feet.

Her memories were raging and she didn't want to see anyone.

No one but Raizen.

* * *

Okay I have no idea what happened to this chapter. There was supposed to be a short RaizenXTsuki scene and be done with it. But it turned into two big ones. What the heck is wrong with me? lol

Alright I hope you guys liked this!

Til next time!

-j.d.y.


	15. Relationships

Hi! I know this chapter is jsut a tad shorter than normal, but I think it really makes sense for it to be.

Also ART: My friend on DeviantART, InuYasha-Addict drew this for me: http:/ inuyasha - addict . /art / Point- Comm- Tsuki-206832412 (Just remove the spaces)

Also forever ago Graphospasm did this: http:/ graphospasm . deviantart . com / art/ Natsuki- Colored- 183966149 (Again just remove the spaces)

Word Count: 2,644 (without author's note)

Release Date: Tuesday, May 3rd, 2011 at like 2:11 in the morning.

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Staring up at the sky, Kieko idly twirled her hair away from her face.

She'd been stuck at Genkai's temple along with the others for nearly a month now. Her college work was being delivered to her and Koenma used Spirit World technology so she could watch her lectures. It was amazing that she could still do that, but she'd long since gotten over how Great Spirit World could be, especially when it caused her so much pain inside.

How great could it be when it was complicated her life, separated her from the ones she loved such as her parents, and took away the man she was in love with?

Spirit World seemed to be nothing but trouble, Kieko had long ago decided and now was no different than any other time. Even now for her own safety she was locked away in hiding. Her life was at a standstill, as if time had completely stopped for her.

"Kieko are you alright?" It was Yukina; the quiet ice maiden was sitting on her knees while braiding her hair. Idly the demon plucked a few flowers from the field they lay in, weaving them through her braid. Her cherry red eyes were watching Kieko with rapt attention.

"I just don't like being cooped up is all." The statement hit her hard and the brown haired woman sat up. "I just realized that I sound just like Yusuke." Groaning, she furrowed her eyebrows before falling back into the flowers with a sigh. When did she start to sound like her missing boyfriend? Was he really rubbing off on her that much?

"Well I was reading that when a couple spends enough time together they begin to copy the other's mannerisms." Yukina tilted her head to the side, with her right index finger to her lip in thought.

"Then why don't you copy Kuwabara's mannerisms?" Kieko asked, a bit annoyed and frazzled. She was thinking of ways of why she was copying the human turned demon's mannerisms. Maybe it was the heat? Or could it be that she had been out of society for far too long?

"Why would I copy Kazuma's mannerisms?" The poor ice apparition looked so confused. Kieko stared up at her friend as she leaned back on her elbows.

"Because after all the dates you and Kuwabara have gone on, you two are considered a couple." Sighing softly, the human girl watched as her friend's face changed abruptly from confused to nervous.

"We're a couple?" Her voice was quiet.

"Is that a problem? I thought you liked Kuwabara and he sure does like you." For some reason she felt like getting an answer out of Yukina to see if the ice apparition really did like her big hearted human friend. It would finally put an end to all the wondering.

Plus Kieko was extremely bored.

She didn't have her normal annoyance to keep her on her toes; Yusuke was gone.

"I just never realized that Kazuma liked me. I thought he thought of me as his friend." Yukina was ripping up stalks of grass in her gentle hands and Kieko decided that she'd never seen the ice maiden more nervous.

"He does, but he loves you too." If the cherry eyed girl had been nervous before, she was a hundred times worse after Kieko had said this if the amount of grass she was ripping up was any indication. For some odd reason this whole conversation was amusing Kieko; she blamed it on missing the Toushin.

"Kazuma loves me? I umm, I didn't realize-" Her words were tumbling out in tiny little tuffs, her face scrunched up deep in thought. A few of the flowers around her seemed to be freezing, the air getting colder. She'd really worked herself up.

"Don't you ever listen to all of his 'power of love' rants?" Cocking her head to the side with her large brown eyes wide, Kieko wondered just how oblivious Yukina really was.

"I thought he was just being his normal goofy self!" Yukina looked stressed beyond belief.

"Well Kuwabara is goofy with everyone, but with you he's completely serious." Their eyes met and suddenly Kieko wondered the real reason why Yukina was so upset. "What's really wrong?" Immediately the ice apparition froze, the wind creating an icy chill around them.

"What if they don't come back?" Yukina's braid blew in the breeze, bring the question that had been bugging Kieko for weeks. It ate at her as she tried to sleep, as she tried to eat, the only time she could really push it out of her head was when she was doing her college work, but even then it lingered in the back of her mind, threatening to resurface.

"They'll come back. Yusuke wouldn't just not come back, he promised to marry me after I was done with college, he promised." Kieko clung to her long time boyfriend's promise of marriage like a lifeline that kept her from drowning. It had always been there and lately it kept her sane.

"I'm afraid they won't." The demon girl looked ready to cry. And Kieko had a feeling she did too.

"They will Yukina. Those idiots wouldn't do that to us!" Tugging the other girl into a tight hug, she allowed herself to cry. The sound of perfectly round tear gem stones hitting the soft grass rang loud to them.

After a good while the two pulled apart, staring into their red rimmed eyes. Neither girl wanted to continue on with their conversation, choosing rather to get up and head inside. Maybe they could convince the other girls to play a game of Go Fish with them or poker. They might even bring out the snacks and spend a regular girl's day at Genkai's.

Just as long as it avoided the boys, they were fine.

Kieko thought about how she'd never seen the ice maiden so worked up before, thinking that even if Yukina hadn't spoken the words aloud, her body language had been more than enough.

Yukina loved Kuwabara.

Too bad Kuwabara wasn't around to know.

* * *

Tsuki relaxed back in her chair, watching Kurama from her office while he trained in the courtyard below.

Ever since the incident a few days prior she kept away from him. He hadn't made the urge to approach her either and their time spent together was divided up. Tsuki stayed in her quarters and only went to the library when she knew for sure he wouldn't be there. She only trained alone instead of with her men, allowing them to train the kitsune who knew nothing.

The Lady Fox decided she'd try and look through some of the work she had been neglecting; on her desk were four very high very neat stacks of paperwork. They were ranged from very important on the left to no one really cares issues all the way at the bottom of the fourth stack on the right. She'd have to look and read every single piece of paper shoved at her.

"At least someone organized it for me. That's the worst part besides actually doing it." She had a feeling that twins had spent the better part of the afternoon slaving away at it, so it would be organized for her. Tsuki swore she'd thank them later with sake. Reaching for the most important pile, she just barely touched the top piece of official documentation paper when her door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Botan.

"Why didn't you tell Koenma that Kurama was here?"

Tsuki let lose an inaudible groan, her ears twitching like mad.

All of her preciously organized paperwork was lying on her desk and the floor.

"Tell Koenma that I didn't tell him because I didn't feel the need to." Tsuki felt like rubbing her temples. Botan must have been locked up for a long time at Genkai's temple and been snapped at many a time to quiet down her babblings by the old physic, because the guide of the River Styx was off her rocker.

"Kurama is one of the Spirit Detectives. He could tell us the whereabouts of the others!" Throwing her hands in the air, Botan groaned, annoyed. At least one of the boys was okay.

"Trust me he can't." Her ears flickered back and forth, before flattening against her head. She normally liked Botan, but the bubblegum pink eyed woman was having some serious issues with keeping her voice down in pitch. Tsuki's ears were very sensitive.

"And why not?" Botan was dressed in her pink kimono with her hands on her hips. She looked rather aggravated at the thing they were discussing. Sighing, the fox demon wondered how she was to tell the ferry girl the news. Should she just come out and say it? Or lie to her?

"Milady!" Jun was the door, sliding it open with a snap.

"We're sorry to intrude, but…" Yasu was quick to apologize for her loud mouthed sister.

"Baka wants to see you! The ignorant man won't stop asking!" The louder twin growled, throwing her hands up in the air in anger. She couldn't stand the red head.

"He says he wishes to talk to you about what happened the other day." The quiet long haired twin bowed at the waist, attempting to tug her sister down with her, but the crazy twin refused.

"Just what I needed." Tsuki looked between the mess that was her office from the messed up paperwork littering the room to the frustrated ferry girl and to a bowing twin, while the other sister was tapping her foot, her aura whipping out angrily.

And then it got worse when a giant rose thrust itself through the doorway, between the two shocked twins, past a wide eyed Botan, setting he bud on her desk. The flower opened to drop a red head on her desk who at that moment had a very large smirk on his face and was dripping in flower juice. Smugness radiated off of him.

"This couldn't get any worse." One clawed hand twirled a lock of long black hair around her finger, so she wouldn't reach up and rub her temples over and over.

"Kurama?" Botan's voice was shaky, her right hand at her lips as if she was trying to hold in her question. She looked shocked, but pleased at the same time. A grin suddenly broke out on her face as Kurama turned towards her bewildered.

"Yes?" He seemed shocked to hear the name and Tsuki wondered if the fox demon had finally gained back his memory.

"It really is you!" The ferry girl cheered, racing at the red head in wonder. She seemed to stop a few inches away from him, hover for a few seconds and then throw her arms around him in happiness.

"Maybe she's here to take Baka away?" Jun suggested, waggling her eyebrows at the sight, while grinning.

"That's not very nice." Yasu frowned, ignoring her sister in favor of looking towards the Lady of the house.

Tsuki watched as Botan held onto Kurama for dear life. She wondered if he didn't react because he didn't remember or if was because he just didn't like being touched. In all her memories of hearing about the Great Youko Kurama she'd never heard of him having an aversion to touch, especially with his many lovers. Maybe he just wasn't too keen on hugging the blue haired girl back?

The fox demon wondered what would happen when Kurama did leave. She knew he would leave one day, because the woman could feel that with each passing day he got closer to remembering his life as it was. She had heard him waking in the middle of the night, the gasps, the names that poured from his lips. They were trapped inside him and in his dreams they were allowed to take form, but they were clawing their way out.

Would he miss them? A part of her wanted him to miss them because she'd miss him. Their kind was very into bonding with others, especially other kitsune and she'd formed a bond with him and because of that she would miss him when he left. Cocking her head to the side, Tsuki wondered how much longer she had with the kitsune before he left.

Silently she watched as Botan pulled back, keeping her arms on the red head's forearms. The two looked each other dead in the eye, before the emerald eyed fox did a weird thing.

He took a step back, clutching his head in pain.

On her feet in an instant, Tsuki was by Kurama's side, catching him as he fell. The Avatar was grasping for breath, his chest falling and rising rapidly and then slowly in an unsteady rhythm. It worried every occupant in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Botan was shrieking, her voice full of panic and worry. This couldn't be happening. She'd just hugged him; she'd just said his name, she'd just been happy to see him. To see Kurama, her friend.

"Stop screaming." Tsuki instructed, placing the Avatar's head in her lap. Absentmindedly she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him. She remembered when she was very young Raizen had used to do the same for her when she was scared.

"Is he going to be okay?" Botan asked again, frantic. The Guide of the River Styx was waving her hands in the air, desperate, as if her hands would magically give her all the answers.

"Jun. Yasu. Please remove Botan from the room and debrief her on the delicate situation with Baka." Her tone was clear, unyielding, you knew what she wanted and there was no room to disobey.

"Yes Milady." Yasu once again bowed, before taking Botan by the arm. She shot the gasping for breath red head a worried look and then at her Mistress.

"See ya soon Carrot top." Jun saluted Kurama, before grabbing the Spirit Guide's other arm and dragging her from the room; the whole time her eyes darted between Kurama and Tsuki.

She counted the minutes, noticing that the longer Botan was away from the red head his breathing seemed to fall closer to a normal rhythm. A sleek film of sweat covered him from head to toe. His eyes were no longer flittering beneath their creamy lids. And slowly but surely his face relaxed, followed by the rest of his body until it seemed as if he had just fallen asleep on the office's hard wooden floors with his head tucked securely in her lap.

"What am I gonna do with you?" The Vixen asked, running her claws through his deep scarlet locks.

She really didn't know the answer.

* * *

Koenma couldn't believe this had happened.

Three of his Spirit Detectives where gone, disappeared off the face of all three realms, human, demon, and spirit, while the fourth had lost his memory and was staying with none other than the Prince of Spirit World's age old friend Tsuki the fox demon.

What were the odds of this?

The only consolation he could take from this was the fact that at least Kurama was safe with Tsuki.

But what about the rest of his Spirit Detective Team?

They could be dead.

And the baby Natsuki was still a flight risk, because Tsuki would do anything to get her daughter back. And that scared the Prince. Tsuki knew too much about Spirit World that would turn the odds in her favor if there were any tricks or ideas she had on getting her daughter back. And whoever had the child could always use Natsuki against her mother, which would make the situation worse.

Koenma wondered how things would work out.

And how if things went bad how was he going to fix it?

* * *

OKay this chapter is done!

I really hope you enjoyed it! XD haha What happened to poor Kurama?

Til next time!

-j.d.y.


	16. Silent

Hi! Guys I am SO SORRY! This was suppossed to be out last Monday, but wouldn't let me upload anything for days and today I was like gah, I'll see if it works today and then bam it did! YAYA! hehe :D

Word Count: 3,312 without author's note.

Completion Date: Monday, May 9th, 2011 at like 2 in the morning.

Update Date: Sunday, May 15th, 2011 at like 3 in the afternoon. Blame !

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sadly... :(

* * *

Tsuki kept him near her throughout the night, his even breathing helping to calm her senses.

Kurama had fallen into a comatose state, where not even his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids. His body laid motionless in the futon, nothing but his chest rising and falling ever few moments. His scarlet hair was tucked beneath his head, only a few pieces decorating his face, sliding over pale closed lids. His body was cold as if he'd stood outside naked in a blizzard for a while.

It worried and scared Tsuki.

No demon unless they were an ice apparition should be that cold. Demons naturally ran just a tad hotter than humans and she'd noticed that the red head's body also ran a tad hotter than humans. What could be happening to the Avatar that made him like this? She had a feeling that seeing Botan had set something off in his brain and he was warring with himself to remember. His memories were fighting with his instincts she believed along with his new found attachments.

Idly her claws brushing his cheek once and she wondered if he saw him move just a bit, but not away from her touch, but closer. His fine features seemed closer than before, the smooth skin of her fingers actually touching his face in the barest of caresses. She hadn't realized that she had gotten so close.

It had been a very long time since Tsuki had truly allowed someone into her heart.

Sure she allowed every person who worked for her close to her, some more than others, maybe even calling a few her friends, but most didn't have their own cavern.

Raizen had raised her. Raizen had kept her safe. Raizen's name still rang through her mind a thousand times a day, his face flashing before her. He might have been gone, but she always remembered him. He'd made her happy; he'd given her a reason to smile. She'd loved him for so long, first as a parental figure to a love that could have made them mates. She always wished they'd have been together, but really in the end she didn't hold that against him. You loved who you loved. He'd loved that woman.

Koenma had taught her that not all Spirit World members were that bad. Koenma had given her an education. Koenma who she could no longer see, because she was a demon and he was a prince, because his father hated her kind. He'd been a friend to her. They'd met when the barrier was still down and he'd been exploring the living world, because he wished to see how it truly was. She'd nearly killed him and he'd nearly sealed her away.

Natsuki was her dear daughter. She'd yearned for a child for years and the little toddler was a blessing into her life. The kit brought her joy, smiles, laughs. The child was difficult to take care of as were all children and Tsuki refused to allow others to raise her baby girl, no matter how tired she was or how late the nights. Having a child made her happy; it gave her courage. She was going to find her child and kill whoever took her.

Yoichi….

Her mind had begun to think about him, but then face beneath her fingers moved, drawing her attention away from her heart and to the young man who seemed to be gaining a chunk of it.

Her silver sparkled eyes watched as Kurama seemed to move, the muscles beneath his skin moving and Tsuki was confused. His muscles shouldn't be doing that.

That was until his eyes opened.

His eyes were no longer emerald, but amber.

* * *

Hiei snapped his cherry eyes open.

He'd been leaning against the wall, his sword across his knees, blood dripped from his wounds. He no longer wore a shirt and his pants were tattered shorts now. His hair had grown longer and shaggy, hanging around his face now, with random pieces defying gravity. The fire demon had long since decided that he didn't even want to know what he looked like or smelled like.

His eyes followed the figure being half dragged half supported down the hallway. The figure had no clothes, gashed littered his body, while large bruises were everywhere, one covering the man's left shoulder to the spread to the cover completely the bottom of his back. Hiei saw burn marks across the figure's arms in shapes of hand prints, with the lashes being from both whips and claws. The tall man's body looked malnourished, but the muscles were still there, just shrinking. A dull wad of coppery hair rested on the human's head…

And then Kuwabara looked over at Hiei, his eyes gone, sunk back into his head.

He looked like dead warmed over.

The fire apparition leaped from his place against the wall coming to rest stand against the bars, snarling as he did so. His snarls covered his true feelings, he was scared, what if Kuwabara was really…?

Dead.

"What did you do to him?" His voice was hard, cherry red eyes glaring down the two demons that supported the human. The two looked at him as if he was trash and Hiei instantly knew that if they were out in the real world they'd be begging for their lives, calling him 'Lord'. They were nothing but cowards; hiding behind the power they were given.

"We'd heard that the cursed child worked with humans, didn't know he liked them too." The taller one sneered. His hair was greasy and long and along with his horns he looked putrid and horrid. His eyes were pitch black and pupiless. They seemed to stare at nothing.

"Yeah by his temper, I think he loves them." The other one looked better, but not by much. His hair was short and he had pupils, giving you the idea of what he was looking at, but that also gave you an insight of how much he hated Hiei in that moment. "A human lover. Disgusting."

"What did you do to him?" Hiei's cherry eyes flittered to Kuwabara between them. He couldn't tell if the oaf was breathing or not and it worried him. He kept his fear tucked inside, showing his demanding angry side, the side that made his enemies fear him.

"He really does love them doesn't he?" It was the better looking one again, his pupils sliding towards his friend in question. Hiei allowed a deep low growl to rumble.

"I guess so." The other one smirked, gleefully. "Oh don't worry _Lord_ Hiei." The 'lord' part was sneered. His eyes were gleefully taunting Hiei and something in the fire demon's mind clicked at the sight of the red hot cherry hands of the one who called him 'lord'.

He was the one who had burned Kuwabara.

Letting lose a growl, Hiei's cherry eyes locked onto the hand that was slowly advancing towards Kuwabara's face, it looked like the man was going to take out the human's left eye. About an inch away from the human's face, the skin began to sizzle, going red, any longer and it would melt away to the muscle and bone beneath.

"I'll kill you." His snarl didn't even bother the two demons and the hand just moved forward a bit more. With his right hand, Hiei grabbed the bar, attempting to pull it away with his demon strength, but an electrical shock ran through his body causing his grip to lessened, but after a second he tightened it, pulling against the bar with everything he had.

It did nothing.

And in fact the electric shock only seemed to increase in intensity.

"It's just going to get worse." The better looking one who was not attempting to burn Kuwabara's face off said, noticing the shocks going from the bar into the smaller demon. Both demons were smirking, enjoying the sight of such torture. Grinding his teeth together, Hiei gave the bar another yank, feeling something give. He held back his smirk, giving another yank.

Part of him wondered why he was going through this pain for the oaf, but then he thought about all those times they'd fought together, the bonds they'd created. He'd hated the human once, but over time they'd become something like brothers, albeit brothers who hated each other. They were a team, so as Hiei pulled on the bar he thought of nothing but saving his friend.

Only one bar would be enough, he was small, he could squeeze between them.

"There's no way you're going to pull that bar ou-" The uglier demon was cut off.

Hiei yanked the bar from its place, chunks of concrete and debris falling.

Using his superior speed, the small demon leaped forward, kneeing the demon with his hand close to Kuwabara's face in the chest. The demon flew backwards, hitting the wall. With a well placed kick, he hit the other demon in the chest, knocking him away from Kuwabara and himself. Quickly Hiei wrapped his arm around Kuwabara's waist, leaping backwards from the other demon. His reflexes were slow and he could barely carry the two of them. Hiei leaned the human against a wall, turning to fight the two demons that seemed to have recovered from his assault.

"We weren't allowed to kill you before." The uglier one began, a strange quality coming into his voice. He seemed to stretch and grow, his limbs growing larger.

"But since you tried to escape, you're free game." The other one finished, his hand bursting into flames. The air in the hallway began to get hot, stifling.

With that the two leaped at him, much faster than Hiei thought they could. With his sorely abused senses and the chains on him, Hiei felt like he could barely feel they were at all. His senses were going haywire and even the Jagan was having trouble opening. His energy was contained and his body still sore from the numerous fights and torture he'd endured.

The short fire demon managed to duck in time to miss the other demon's fire fist, but the other one caught a tight hold of his arm, tearing four long bloody gashes down his dominant sword hand. The large body demon made another swipe at him, but he barely dodged it by taking a step back. His step back put him directly in the position of the other demon and he felt the demon's hot hands touch him. Quickly he spun around, bringing his sword up to take a swipe at the hot handed demon, but he was too quick for him.

"You're not a very accomplished fire demon." Hiei growled, the fire demon couldn't expel the flames from his body; he had to touch his opponent to burn them. His right arm hurt, blood dripping down his fingers. This was going to be harder than he had thought it would be.

"At least I can use my abilities." The other spat, his eyes narrowing in anger. His hands seemed to grow hotter with every word.

"Unbind me and you will see my abilities." Growling, Hiei raised his sword with his left hand. It wasn't his dominant hand, but it would have to do. He could feel the other one going numb.

"We're not that stupid." The large bodied one smirked, his eyes traveling over Hiei's shoulder to rest on the human hidden behind him. "I just realized that the human is now fair game to eat." Licking his lips the monstrous demon surged forward, intent on knocking past the guardian on the unconscious human to his prey behind.

"Shit!" Cursing, he raised his sword intent on cutting the other demon in half as he went by. Tensing his muscles, he knew he was going to have to use a lot of his strength to cut the demon in half, his body reminded him of hard steel and in his weakened state, normally what would be easy for him would be difficult.

The bulky demon was almost at him, mouth open, fangs dropped down, claws sharpened, four times Hiei's size and the swordsmen swung. The tip of his blade nicked the demon, before he leaped over the smaller demon to land but a foot away from Kuwabara.

Quickly Hiei went to turn around to leap to the unconscious human's aide, but was caught by the fire demon. They were like a vice grip on him, the hands themselves burning his skin, tearing large holes were blood spilled and then the temperature was upped and life's red liquid simply evaporated. The demon was laughing, harsh cruel things.

"Who's the better fire demon know, _Lord_ Hiei?" The voice was right at his ear and Hiei couldn't even attempt to escape. He didn't have the strength to and the pains from his wounds were staggering. Cherry red eyes were squeezed shut tight and when he managed to open them for the briefest of seconds to see the demon with his large massive right hand holding Kuwabara's limp body in the air by his throat.

_Fuck!_ He thought, his eyes shutting closed again.

Did anything ever go right in his life?

But then again he was the cursed child.

* * *

Tsuki stared right into the amber eyes, watching as scarlet bushy hair turned to long silvery waterfall locks, the figure before her grew taller, their ears changing from fleshy ones to large silver white triangles atop their head, a large bushy long tail curled around her hand appearing from nowhere, blunt tails grew to long claws, and even his clothes changed to white pristine kimono like robes.

No longer did Kurama rest before her, but instead it was the legendary bandit Youko Kurama.

"I see you've been taking very good care of Kurama." The fox spirit said aloud, his eyes taking her in. It had been a long time since he'd seen someone like her.

"I heard you lay dormant in someone, but I wasn't sure it was true." Tsuki said, her eyes traveling up and down the fox demon. He looked so much like his brother, it scared her.

"You should have known the moment you felt Kurama's energy." Carefully he sat up, Tsuki's hand falling to her lap. "You don't have to remove your hand, I quite enjoy being touched by you." There was a wicked grin to his face and she had a feeling his thoughts were traveling south.

"Don't go there Youko." She growled, baring her fangs at him. "I didn't know if he was you or if there were two souls in that body of yours, I was leaning towards the later, but one can never be too sure." The vixen added on to the end, rolling her eyes as he tried to capture her hand in his.

"Well now you know." There was a foxy grin to his face and she wondered when he'd become so open. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been cold, angry. Sure she could still some of it in him, but there was a certain type of openness there."I have to thank you on Kurama's and my behalf for saving us. If you hadn't have come, Takeshi would have found and finished us off." Youko growled while he flexed his claws in anger. He was going to kill that damn bat demon.

"Takeshi was after you?" Tsuki knew who the bat demon was, simply from her time with Yoichi. She kept her face calm, but suddenly she had a very bad feeling enter her gut.

"Yes." Tilting his head to the side, Youko asked his next question evenly. "You know of Takeshi?" His voice washed over her and Tsuki simply nodded to answer his question, her mind was too busy trying to piece together everything. "How do you know of that bastard?" A growl vibrated through his chest at the mention of the bat demon.

"Through your older brother, Yoichi." Her words did not falter and she looked him in the eye as she told him. The vixen watched as the silver fox seemed to shake, his eyes growing angry and hateful at her words. He truly hated his brother.

Well that made two of them.

"I understand now." Youko grunted. He'd wondered why Natsuki had taken to Kurama so well, why the kit had called the red head father. The silver fox had thought of why he was so attached to the small kit, he'd just met her and even if she was a fox the attachment shouldn't have been so strong. He'd chalked it up to the fact that she was alone and his long forgotten paternal instincts had kicked in.

Yet now he knew that his instincts had realized the kit was his niece.

"Natsuki is Yoichi's daughter, isn't she?" He only asked, because some small piece of hope in him hoped the child didn't have to deal with such a psychotic monster for a father. Maybe there was another silver fox out there that had sired her. It was doubtful, but maybe there was a chance.

"Yes." Sighing, the fox lady wondered how her daughter was doing now. Where was she? Who had her? She believed it was Takeshi and Yoichi who had her and for that she feared greatly for her little kit.

"Were you mad when you were with him?" Suddenly his hands were gripping her shoulders, shaking her. Amber eyes stared seriously into her own, wide with anger. She pushed him away easily, her own eyes flashing.

"Do not touch me. You have no right to question me, you are not my friend." She considered Kurama her friend, but Youko she barely knew. The long haired vixen glared at the other fox, ready to defend herself if he tried anything.

"You are one to me." His words confused her. What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about? I have never spoken to you before?" Tsuki cocked her head to the right, her ears twitching a bit in annoyance, her tail wishing back and forth.

"I have listened and watched you from the very moment Kurama saw you. You have been kind to him and for that I am thankful." Youko suddenly looked smug, his own tail brushing against hers, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're kindness alone to him in his state made you a friend to me and the fact that Kurama considers you one only amplifies the situation."

"Will you stop that?" She growled, moving her own tail away from his. His chuckles filled the room.

"You are quite the interesting one, vixen." His fangs showed in his grin as he tilted his head to the side. "You remind me much of your daughter, the kit looks like you do." The words were meant as kind, but they only caused pain to flare up in Tsuki's chest. She wanted her daughter back.

"Where was she when she was taken?" Tsuki asked, staring into Youko's amber eyes. The male fox could see the pain written clearly in her face.

"She was with Yusuke and the others. I was inside Kurama as he patrolled." Youko watched as she visibly deflated.

"So you have no clue where she could be?" In the room's dim lighting he could see tears prick down her face in small drops, barely there, but enough to tell her heart was breaking.

"No." His voice sounded loud in the quietness of the room and Youko didn't know what to do. Crying women were not his specialty. He'd never had a mate to deal with and his mother had died so long before. In this situation he felt useless. Finally he settled on resting his right hand on top of her head, allowing her to silently cry.

To him her silent tears were worse than if she'd sobbed.

* * *

Well Youko and Tsuki met!

Hey do you guys think I should go back and fix a lot of the older chapters, like 1 through 4? I do...

Until next time!

-j.d.y.


	17. Questions

Hey everyone! How are you? It's been a while huh? Well I'm sorry but school finals got in the way! But hey it's summer now! :D I can update more. :D

But a very lovely lady by the name of InuYasha-Addict on DA drew me Tsuki! Here is where you can find it (just remove the spaces) : http : / j-d-y-44 . deviantart . com/ favourites / 41728625#/d3f54ws Please go shower her in love :) Also in the gallery folder, there is a drawing of Natsuki. Also I know someone is drawing Natsuki and Tsuki in a big picture with several other OCs of mine from various stories, so I'll put the link up when I can. :)

Word Count: 3,463. This does not include the author's note.

Release Date: Friday, June 24th, 2011 at like 12:30

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I deeply wish I did. I simply adore the series. :)

* * *

Gasping for breath the human allowed his battered body to rest against the rock; it was cold against his skin and it felt good. It kept him from passing out from the excruciating pain he was in. Kuwabara had a feeling that his back was torn to ribbons, exposing muscle tissue, bone, and blood to the open air and now to the cold hard rock. His arms felt like jelly at his sides as if they were no longer a part of him. Wobbly legs shook at his weight.

"What about you shrimp? Are you okay?" The human asked, panting as he did so. Finally after he'd said what he had needed to say, his body crumbled unto he was flat out on the ground.

"Whatever the hell you did worked." Hiei huffed in amazement, allowing his sore body to fall backwards resembling a cross. With a thud he hit the ground, but he didn't care. It felt better to lie straight out than to stand. His body still ached, but at least he could feel his muscles unwind and relax a bit.

"I asked if you were okay." Kuwabara chuckled, wincing when his ribs hurt. The demons had done quite a number on the human. He examined his demon friend, noticing that bruises littered him, along with long cuts. He was thankful that the demon lacked the burns that Kuwabara knew littered his own body, but then again would burning a fire demon of Hiei's caliber really be that easy? He was afraid to look at his own face and see the damage there.

"I'm fine." The cursed child growled, before hesitantly adding, "Worry about your own injuries." His cherry eyes were glued to the burns that littered Kuwabara's body, especially the one on his cheek right under the eye. He wondered if the human could even see out of that eye.

"Barely." The carrot top chimed, his breathe coming slowly. His chest hurt him and he wondered how air of bad of an infection he was going to get from exposing his open wounds to the air of demon world. Smiling weakly at his companion, he chuckled at the demon's confused face. "You forget that I'm telepathic just like you." It wasn't often that Kuwabara got one over on Hiei and it made him happy despite the situation.

"Hn." He had forgotten. Staring at the eye the damaged eye, Hiei wondered once again where the power had come from. He had been sure they were going to die or at the very least be locked back up and tortured, but suddenly a bright light had flew from his human teammate. The human had busted with power, energy the likes Hiei had ever seen. He'd never felt Kuwabara pull so much power.

It had caused the guards bodies to disintegrate and then the carrot top had created his dimensional sword, pulling the two of them through the escape gate it offered them. They'd landed somewhere in a forest and took off running, until Kuwabara stopped too exhausted to keep on.

"I'm glad some things never change Shrimp." Smiling softly, Kuwabara felt his eyes close briefly, before feeling something poke him hard in the forehead. He'd nearly fell asleep, which he knew wasn't safe, but his body was so tired. Opening his eyes he found Hiei crouching before him, his pointer finger poking his forehead. Hiei's left arm seemed to be supporting his weight, while his ankles wobbled.

"Of course they don't. Now get up, we need to continue on." Hiei grunted, jabbing him again. The short demon straightened himself to his full height, several of his joints cracking and popping. He felt ready to fall over again and his vision blurred before coming into a hazy focus, as if it was night.

"Why?" He didn't want to get up. The ground was comfortable, well at least better than walking. He didn't think he had the strength to keep walking, if he had to walk he'd die.

"This is too open you oaf! Do you want more demons to feed on you?" Hiei growled, grabbing Kuwabara's arm and pulling the sluggish human to his feet. The carrot top was nearly back on the ground if it hadn't been for Hiei allowing the human to lean heavily on him.

"I can't do it. There's no way I can walk." His feet felt like lead and even the barest of movement now felt like thousands of needles were being stabbed into his skin. He just could deal with the pain anymore. His battered and bruised body needed a rest, to sleep it all off. He hadn't felt this weak in so long; it reminded him of when they'd been beaten by Sensui, but it felt a hundred times worse now. If it hadn't been for Hiei he'd be face down in the dirt and he found he preferred that to trying to stand.

"What happened to being the number one punk?" The smaller man asked, trying to find some way to motivate the broken human. "What about being a man? Some man you are, a real man wouldn't just sit by and get eaten." There was no way he could leave his teammate, but he knew he couldn't defend them if something attacked them. Kuwabara would be no help.

"Stop baiting me Shrimp. I don't have the energy for it." Growling Kuwabara shoved Hiei away from him to attempt to allow himself to fall back against the earth, but once again a quick blur caught him. Kuwabara had a feeling that they could continue this pattern over and over. Hiei was insistent that they keep moving to wherever the little demon had deemed safe. Staring into cherry eyes, Kuwabara sighed. "You're going to force me aren't you?"

"Hn." The demon's answer was short and to the point. He figured that they wouldn't go that far from where they were now, just deeper into the woods. He wanted to find somewhere isolated and protected. It wasn't safe to just fall anywhere in demon world. He wondered if they were anywhere close to the Forest of Fools; that place should still be peaceful. It would be safe to stay there and heal, before trying to get their bearings.

"I always knew cared." Kuwabara muttered and Hiei pretended not to hear, ignoring the other man. It might have been true, but it didn't mean he had to acknowledge the statement and let the world know that he cared for an oaf like Kazuma Kuwabara.

Sometimes the best and truest things were never said, but simply understood.

* * *

"It's nice to see you awake." Tsuki said, leaning back against the wall. Her tears had long since dried and she'd cleaned her face with a plant, Yoko had forced to grow for her. The silver fox had comforted her and in return earned Tsuki's respect and her trust. The moon fox hadn't left the silver fox's side, even when he returned to the red headed Kurama. She'd simply stayed to wait until he'd awake. It had taken a couple of hours but the red head was slowly waking up.

"How long was I out?" The avatar asked, rubbing his head. It was still sore from the encounter with the blue haired woman with the high pitched voice. Something about her was familiar, but it hurt him to think about it.

"Since yesterday afternoon, so roughly seventeen hours." She smiled, standing. Working out the kinks in her back, she finger combed her tail for a minute. Her hair was also a mess she realized; she'd have to wash it soon.

"Then it's about eight in the morning?" He asked, still sitting down. The red head had sat up, watching his mistress try and make herself presentable. Tilting his head to the side, he inhaled the smells of the room, noticing that he was in a place that smelled entirely of her.

Looking around he found that he was on a futon, while the rest of the room was simple. The walls were paper, showing scenes of battles and happy times. On one panel was a young demon with spiky white hair with a blue mark under brown eyes holding a small kit. It was vaguely familiar, but he shrugged it off looking around the rest of the room. A large wooden dresser stood off to one side with pictures covering nearly the whole surface.

There were sliding doors, one on each wall. One door smelled of sulfur and water, causing Kurama to guess that a hot springs were in behind that sliding door. Another one smelled of cotton and silk and the red head had feeling that the Lady kept her clothes in a large closet. The third door he checked out with his sensitive nose had smells that came from outside and some of the servants leaving the avatar to believe that through that door was the way to exit the Lady's room. The last door he noticed smelled of another kitsune, along with clothes. He was curious and he desperately wanted to know what lay behind that door.

Did her mate reside there? Had she shared her rooms with another kitsune recently and that had been his rooms? The first question didn't make since, because from what he'd learned of mated kitsune from book was that he would have seen her mate by then. Foxes stayed by their mates. The second question he thought of made more since, but how recent had the kitsune been there and why it smell a lot like Tsuki?

"That was my daughter's nursery." Tsuki's voice cut him like a knife, causing him to look back at her amazed. She had a child? Why hadn't he ever seen her? Though the child could be well on their own, since demons aged so slow, but the smell was so recent. His mind managed to catch onto one thing though.

"Was?" His voice was calm, but questioning. His emerald eyes roamed over the woman. She didn't look like she'd ever had a child; her figure was still so perfect, though she was so lean. His eyes followed her figure as she slowly walked, her cherry blossom kimono making slight swishing sounds on the floor. The fox lady rested her hand lightly on the sliding door's frame, almost opening it to go inside and see her beloved child's nursery.

"Yes, my daughter was kidnapped months ago." Tsuki wanted to open the door and believe her baby would be waiting for her, yet it took one quick glance at the red head to break the illusion. Normally the kit was awake, ready to be fed. Natsuki had so much energy and loved to climb from her crib, but she wasn't able to walk yet, only able to crawl. Tsuki never figured how her daughter escaped the human contraption, but figured it was with her kitsune abilities.

The information slammed into Kurama like a brick wall. So the woman had a child, but she was missing. He felt bad for the mother, watching her face. He'd never seen the Lady with so much emotion in her lovely face and it surprised him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and offer her some comfort, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be received well.

Another thing clicked into place as he thought about Tsuki's missing kit. The woman had once said that she needed something from him that he knew something he couldn't remember. She had given him the hint that it was very dear and important to her. Things snapped in his mind and he realized why Tsuki gave him everything, took him in and cared for him.

Somewhere locked deep within his memories, he knew where Tsuki's kit was.

* * *

Kurama left shortly after that.

Tsuki wasn't really talking and he wasn't either. The Lady just kept staring at the sliding door leading to her daughter's nursery as if it held all she wished for. It seemed that she so desperately wanted to enter the room, but some great problem held her back so she just stood at its threshold, scared.

The avatar hadn't known what to say. How could he make her feel better? What was he to say when he knew where her daughter was, but couldn't tell her? He knew that she was somewhere, but his forgotten memories could give her all the answers he needed.

And for forgetting Kurama felt horrible. He could help the Lady get back something so obviously precious to her and he couldn't find the strength to grasp it. Even a fool could realize how much Tsuki loved her kit.

"If only I could remember…" Kurama muttered, turning in the direction of his room. He was planning on heading back to his room and find a change of clothes to use after he went to a hot spring. Right now all he wanted was to soak and for a while help forget his troubles as he'd forgotten his memories.

* * *

No matter how long or hot the water or even how much his muscles were relaxed Kurama couldn't feel at ease.

Everyone else who had come for morning bathing was gone, leaving him to sit and relax in the water alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea and he almost wished for the loud and obnoxious voices of the servants still hung over from the night before. At least he could concentrate on them instead of the thoughts seizing his brain. The fox kept imagining a catapult attacking him with his thoughts until they broke down his walls keeping the thoughts out.

"This is ridiculous, why should she care for me?" The red head wondered aloud, angry for being angry. "Why should I want her to care?"

Kurama was angry because he realized that the only reason he was still in the palace was because of the information he knew. The red head reasoned that as soon as he remembered where the kit was his stay at Tsuki's home would be over. She'd kick him out of her home and life forever, welcoming her daughter back in his place. He was nothing but a means to an end to her.

It made Kurama jealous of the kit he was being used for.

He almost wished that he never remembered her location.

"I shouldn't think that way." He muttered, shaking his head to dispel those thoughts. It was horrible to wish for a child to never be with their mother. Kurama had a feeling that Tsuki was heartbroken without her kit and he realized that he would have been as well if it was his child that was missing. He'd do whatever he could to bring them back to them, to make sure they were safe, even if he had to kill many or kill himself, or even use an innocent person.

Sighing, the demon understood where the Lady was coming from in using him. He'd do the same thing, but it still hurt. He had trusted her and he felt like that trust had been misused. The red head really liked Tsuki's home and wished to stay there as long as possible, but now he wondered if the fox Lady would ever grow tired of him and force some horrible way for him to remember.

He was expandable to her after all, only usable until she had her daughter back…

A tiny voice in the back of his head spoke up just then. It told that the Lady had stayed with him herself all night, when she could have easily let a servant do so. Tsuki had even allowed him to stay in her own room, anxiously watching over him. Scenes popped into his head where Tsuki had dabbed his forehead with clear water and forced him to drink. They were almost a figment of his imagination, but the red head believed in them. The voice also pointed out that she could have locked him in a cell, torturing him until he remembered that it would have been easier on her. Yet the kitsune spent most of her time with him, teaching him things and even giving the avatar free reign to come and go as he pleased.

Tsuki had treated him kinder than she needed to.

"Why does she do all these things?" He asked himself, starting to hope that just maybe the kitsune cared for him. It made him happy to think that she cared. The voice nudged him in the direction that she cared for him, that she did all these things for him, to help him.

Examining all the evidence he had, the red head came to a decision: Tsuki, the fox demon cared for him.

There were only two things he hadn't figured out yet, even as smart as he was.

One was that he had to thank her in some way. The easiest and simplest would have been to remember where her kit was and lead Tsuki to her. But that presented complications. He couldn't even remember his own name or where he grew up. How was he supposed to remember where a kit was? Kurama deemed that he'd somehow get his memory back and in case that didn't work, he'd find some other way to thank Tsuki. And as he thought this, he figured he'd do both. The Lady had done so much of him that the avatar reasoned that she deserved more than the location of her daughter.

But what?

The other thing Kurama hadn't quite figured out was why he cared if Tsuki cared. Why did it matter if she liked him or not? Or is she cared enough to watch over him? He had no clear solution to that question and he wondered if maybe he could read some books on emotions to figure it out, his mind was already thinking of where psychology books would be in Tsuki's library.

As he was doing this another question hit him.

Why did Tsuki care for him and how did she care for him?

He found that his head hurt just thinking about that one.

* * *

Hiei slumped down against the tree.

Kuwabara sat across from him or well more like lay. The carrot top had practically fallen when Hiei had stopped supporting him. There had been a loud thud and a clump of dust had arisen. His bloody back was to the crimson sky along with the burned side of his face. He'd be lucky if he didn't have scars and Hiei was almost sure the burn on his face would scar.

The human's behavior hadn't surprised the fire demon because over the last couple of hours, he'd been practically carrying Kuwabara. Sometimes the human would begin to shuffle his feet in an effort to help, but sometimes the pain would cause him to block out and he'd wake up and they'd be somewhere completely different.

Hiei was exhausted as well. His body was sore from carrying his friend and the bones that bad been nearly broke or were broken hadn't healed much during the day. He had a feeling neither of them would be ready to fight for a while and they'd better stay away from any power signatures that had something to them. The fire demon decided that C class and below was alright unless there was a mass of them. He hated that he'd been brought back to such a low level, but justified it by reasoning that soon his energy would replenish.

"I'll carry you next time." Kuwabara was looking Hiei straight in the eyes and it was his way of thanking the smaller man. There was a small smile on his face and Hiei smirked.

"I would never degrade myself to being carried by a human." Hiei grunted, watching as Kuwabara nodded.

"Just you watch, ya'll need my help and just because you said that I'm not helping ya!" Kuwabara whispered shouted, glaring at the demon, but there was a smile on his face.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, I tire of you voice." He closed his cherry red eyes, but Kuwabara could see the Jagan glow bright underneath the headband.

"Hey how can you use that with those cuffs on your wrist?" He asked, curious. Why hadn't Hiei used the Jagan to communicate with Yusuke, Kurama, and him earlier? They could have hatched a plan to escape between them and gotten out of that place.

"If you had been paying attention you would have long ago realized that your energy blast destroyed them." Hiei's eyes snapped open and Kuwabara had a feeling that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

He'd be forced to explain said energy blast.

* * *

Wow! Another chapter come and gone.

Also I happen to like what has done with uploading documents and should. It's much easier. Tell me what you guys think, okay?

Also if anyone is interested, I am writing a novel about MERMAIDS! HAHA! You can read it on my DA account. :D Also i am going on a trip starting Sunday and won't be home untilt he following Sunday. Also everyone I am working now. So yeah. But still I shall write more now :D


End file.
